Legacy of Kain Escape
by Lazaruss
Summary: This is a story of Kain and Raziel, being transported to a strange new world, due to an accident in a chronoplast chamber, at the beginning of Soul reaver 2. They have to work together to escape, and their presence has being noticed by a powerful organiza
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story of Kain and Raziel, being transported to a strange new world, due to an accident in a chronoplast chamber, at the beginning of Soul reaver 2. They have to work together to escape, and their presence has being noticed by a powerful organization named Section one._

**Escape**; by Lazaruss

Prologue : Those blind with rage loose destiny

Kain throws Raziel on the white marble floor, and jumps down :

Kain :" We are the same, sarafan and vampire, whit our holy wars and our obsession with Nosgoth's domination. Who better to serve me than those who's passions transcends all notions of good and evil ?"

Raziel :" The sarafan were saviors, defending Nosgoth from the corruption that we represent ! My eyes are opened Kain ! I find no nobility in the un life, you rudely forced on my unwilling CORPSE !

He than hits him a couple of times, and knocks him on a giant dial behind. Jumping at him, he presses his throat there with his arm. Kain smiles, and continues, grabbing his arm by the wrist :

Kain :" You may have uncovered your past, but you know nothing of it. You think the sarafan were noble ! Altruistic ! "

He rips it off of him, and with a flash of energy, blasts him away to the other end of the room. Kain than turns the last dial :

Kain :" Oh, don't be simple. Their agenda was the same as ours. "

At that point, the machine at the top of the room starts spinning faster, drawing its claws closer to one another. It starts radiating with energy, and fires a beam to an infinity symbol above the portal, causing it to open exploding like water.

Kain :" You nearly had me, Raziel… "

He planer shifts to the portal :

Kain :"…but this is not how, or where it ends. "

Raziel gets up

Kain :" Fate promises more twists before this drama unfolds completely. "

Just as he is about to step trough the portal, Raziel shifts into the spirit realm. There are two portals there; one at the center of the room, and the other just in front of the opened portal, where Kain stood. He swiftly feeds himself, and emerges right behind Kain. Poling him back, he starts fighting with him before the opened portal. At one point, Kain grows angry and throws a telekinetic bolt at Raziel, but he dodges and the bolt hits one of the dials.

Kain :" Noooo !"

Instantly a shock of quakes passes trough the chamber. The machine on the ceiling becomes cowered with explosions, the portal explodes again and with water like energy, sucks them both into the whirl. Explosions emanate from every corner of the chamber, the spinning device falls down braking to bits and the entire chronoplast collapses to ruin and a pile of rubble.

A beam of teleported mater flies trough the universe, diverted by many planets meteorites and stars. Finally, it reaches one solar system with a small sun and is directed to a third planet, that shines like a blue life-filled babble in an empty universe. With the speed of light, it shoots down on one of the continents, striking near its east coastal side in the thick black forest, and there it opens a portal and shacks its baggage out, scorching everything around.

" Ser…? I think you should take a look at this…"

" What is it ?... My god ! What the hell is it ?"

" It's a… an electromagnetic storm ?"

" That's impossible. Such things don't occur in our atmosphere. What do the sensors show ?

" They've gone crazy. Thermo shows +300, but the backup shows… -1000 ?"

" Looks like it's settling down…"

The sky above the forest is lighted by the orange and yellow lights, that made it seems like an orb of flame was hovering there. At the edge of a forest, two strange lurching figures approach, and amazed by the sight, they stare at the spectacle. One of them says :

" Woha ! It's the mother ship ! The aliens have come at last ! Come !"

And he pools the other into the forest.

The energy subsided. Kain's claw clenched in the mud that first greeted him as he regained consciousness. He was at once blinded by some thick black coaly smoke that pinched his eyes and assaulted his smell.

" Ser…there is something moving there…in the crater. "

" It's alive ! Nothing could have survived that !"

" It's barely visible on the thermo. What ever it is, it's cold. "

Barely adapting to this new environment, Kain tried to use his senses to find the pillars, but his efforts were in wane. He tried harder, but there was nothing again. He rouse from the ground :

" Where are the pillars !"

As he stood up, he noticed that he was at the bottom of an impact crater, made by the collapsing portal. But the soil was strange. It was greasy and dark, filled with black oil. He climbed to the edge of it and took a look at the sky. The stars were different somehow. Not were they should be, not at this or any time of night. And the trees were dark, almost black, and they seamed darker still in that thick black mist. In that moment he stepped on something. It was s small light metal cylinder, with silver bases, and red round sides. There were some white letters on it but he couldn't make them out. Just as he decided to hold on to it, he heard a loud rumbling noise that passed by the woods and startled him. He came to the edge of the forest, and found him self before a sight that chased away all familiar memories. It was a road of a single stone that lead into a towering city of glass and steal whose buildings rose to the clouds and imprisoned light inside their huge cadges. This wasn't Nosgoth anymore.

Suddenly someone stepped behind him. He turned and saw a man and a woman, strangely dressed, but still humans. They wore black leather with many silver pins on it, and their hair was like they've had a lightning strike. The man spoke :

" Wow ! Are you alright man ?"

Kain didn't understand the language that native used, but he didn't care. The thirst was pressing him, and a vile of anger boiled in his hart. Hunger and rage came together in an unrestrained need. In a mighty leap, he jumped across the giant crater, and stabbed his fangs in to man's flesh. The woman screamed and run away, while Kain was lost in a new horrible revelation. The blood was revoltingly sour and purely satisfying. It was polluted and corrupted, but he had to have more. The woman !

She ran trough the woods cowered with cold sweat, and sobbing for help as loud as she could. At one point, she turned to see behind whether or not the monster followed her. There was nothing behind, but as she turned back forward, she ran into Kain's demonic figure.

" Going somewhere…?"; he said with a cold rage that froze her feet on the spot.

She didn't understand him, but the tone of his voice was clear enough. He pointed his fangs out, but she took out a small glass wail, and sprayed some pinching steam in his eyes. For a moment, he was blinded, and she ran beside him, while Kain wiped his burning tears. He adapted soon after, and the rage he endured in that moment was enough to torch the entire forest. The insolent fool left a clear track to follow, and she couldn't outrun a vampire such as he.

As he emerged to a clearing, he found her in a presence of two other men, standing on that river-like road. They bore strange dark blue uniforms, decorated with some metal badges, and they both had a similar hat. All three stood before a noisy horseless metal carriage in white and blue color, with a set of spinning read and blue lights on top of it.

They were shocked to see him, and they instantly pointed their…black boxes at him. Kain looked at them as if they were insane, and dissolved into a cloud of mist that covered the grass.

" The sensor interference has just increased… I'm attempting to compensate…"

" What are they doing ? Can't they see it ?"

" It's coming behind them. "

Within the next few seconds, the heart of one man broke trough his chest and fell to mist filled grass. The woman screamed, while the other man grabbed his head and started to sway. Suddenly, his eyes became glassy. He grabbed her so strong she could barely breathe, and than Kain formed before them. Unfortunately the officer's mind was crushed by his telepathy, so he didn't get much information out of it. He had to be more careful with his next subject. Kain placed his claw on her head and started draining her thoughts and memories in an amazing spin. His face became content, for gaining some answers at last, than surprised, and finally sour with despair. He released her, and trough her spinning headache, she saw him knock the car on its roof.

" MOEBIUS ! Why didn't I see this ! "

And so it was that Kain the disrupter, the deliverer of doom, and the last of the destroyers of hope, came to this world of men, he so despised. And he released his mighty roar in the sky like a cadged beast.

The next moment, the officer shot her, and than himself. Kain swallowed their sour blood and dispersed into a horde of black bats. He left behind all his victims and a small red can on whose side said " COCA-COLA".

A fresh soul greeted Raziel as the pain subsided. It hovered around his head as if it wanted to tell him something. But his hunger didn't care. The spirit swiftly disappeared beneath his wrap, restoring him and turning the wheal one more time. He found him self in the spectral realm, on the bottom of a dark black hole. At that point he cared not for his adobe. All he wanted was to complete the chase, but as he jumped out of the hole and came out of the forest, he changed his mind. The strange city made of glass, bended and twisted by the powers of the spectral realm, exploded before him blocking the entire horizon. A swarm of souls swirled amongst the buildings like angry bees around their hive. The alien sight of this place left a deep impression on him, but he collected his thoughts. Kain must have bean here too, and this alien city is not good enough hiding place to avert his anger. But first, he had to find a portal out of the spectral realm. Perhaps it could be found in that loop-towering city. That must be where Kain was headed to. And so he boldly stepped forward with a steady pace, towards the greatest construction he'd ever witnessed.

A police car lied on its roof, with an imprint of large claws on it. Three dry human corpses surrounded it in silence and solitude. Suddenly that silence was interrupted by a sound of propeller, silently beating trough the air. A light descended from above, and a dark nameless chopper landed on the lonely hill. Men, dressed in hazard suits emerged out of it, and with their strange devices started to sweep across the area. In a while they collected the bodies and went back up the way they came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one : axes of war**

Raziel was correct. There were many portals in the city. A lot more than he was used to, in fact. He quickly fed to his full strength and chose to use one in a smaller ally, to avoid the unnecessary attention. Who would be crazy to go out in the night anyway. Suddenly he realized that he had to be a lot more careful, for a woman's scream, and a large group of people startled him. They were all surrounding him, shouting in some strange language. The loud noise and black stench stroke his senses. As he recovered, he was surrounded by an entire mob of strangely dressed and terrified humans. They all were circling around him in large empty ring, pointing at him and muttering on that alien tongue. But the next second, their attraction ran straight at the edge of the crowd, and leaping all across to the other side lost it self in the darkness of the alley.

Escaping his spectators, Raziel reclined on the wall, shaken and disturbed. He was not used to display his grotesque features in a ZOO like place such as this, and the amount he suffered just now seriously stressed him. Suddenly he realized that the wall was warm, like it was alive. He jumped off of it, and observed it for a few moments. It was a plain wall. He stabbed his claw in, and pierced it easily. Ripping some of the material out, he begun to examine it. The outer layer was white and appeared like sand stone. Under neat it was a layer of dry grass, pressed hard, and than something white and soft he didn't recognize. The basic layer was hard and red with holes trough it, but it too was soft for his claws. He could scale walls easily. Since it seemed to be the best way to move undetected, he scaled up high, and glided between tall buildings.

Once his senses adapted to the noise, he was able to witness the true magnificence of this place. Buildings were as high as mountain tops, streets were filled with lights that made night seem as bright as day, multicolored dancing lights, and moving pictures like living walls that burned warmly and pleasant. But for all its magnificence, it was far too crowdie and stuffy, repressing the nature on human's expense. It was nothing like the land he came from, and he hated this place for being forced to chase Kain to it.

A corpse caught his eye down below, bearing a familiar bite marks on it's neck. It was still fresh. Kain was near. As he mowed onward, he found another, and another, and more over there.

" What's the matter, Kain ? Are you enjoying your final meal, or do you think that your thirst can save you ?"

But as he continued, he found even more unfortunate humans who stood in Kain's path. The trail was so obvious, that it puzzled Raziel. Kain had brought them here for a reason. This had to be some kind of a trap, but even so, the bait was too apparent. He followed it to a tall and high lightened building. Knowing Kain, he was probably at its roof, gazing across the land. He must have waited for him, so Raziel decided to do something unexpected. Shifting into a spectral realm, he entered the building and found a staircase that led upwards, a direct link to the roof.

" At last I've got you, Kain !"

He started climbing.

High at the top of the skyscraper, Kain stood and observed as the horde of tiny humans moving below. A fade smile replaced the grim empty stare, as Raziel broke the iron dour that led from the stairs to the rooftop.

" Time to pay the piper !"

" Finally you've shown up. I've bean waiting for the past half… "

Before Kain could finish the line, Raziel leaped on him, cutting him with the reaver. Kain jumped aside in his mist form, as the searing pain pored more fuel to the fire of anger that already burned within him. Raziel jumped again, but Kain grabbed him, and punched trough the wall with his head. He pooled him out to punch trough again, and after that, he saw a blue foot claw slam to his face. Raziel threw his claws on him cutting him twice, and he went for the third slice only to find him self grabbed in a telekinetic grip. Kain slammed him on the ground and than throw him of the roof, but Raziel shifted in the spectral realm, and emerged again the way he came. But as he swung the reaver at him, Kain jumped behind him grabbing him with his claws beneath his arms, across his shoulders and closing them on his head, thus holding him still. They struggled like that for a few moments, until Kain finally broke the silence :

" If you could control your anger long enough to tie a few thoughts together, you'll see that there is no choice but to… he-he… spear my life for now. It's a messy thing we're in, and if ether of us wants to see Nosgoth again, we'll have to bury the axes of war. "

Kain released him. Raziel jumped back, and looking at him with distrust said :

" Why ! What is this place you've brought us to !"

" This ? "; Kain said, holding the burning wound, which the reaver left on him :" This was not my intention at all. It was your impatience rather my machinations that have caused this setback !"

" A setback it may be… for you ! This only means that you don't get to die on our HOME GROUND !"

Before the next word was spoken, Raziel jumped at him, only to be blasted over the edge of the roof by a telekinetic bolt. But as he flied trough the air, Kain grabbed him in his TK grip and polled him back on the roof :

" FOOL !"; Kain yelled still squeezing him in his grasp :" Take a look around you ! We are as far from Nosgoth as you can possibly imagine ! Kill me now, and you'll be stuck here forever !"

" I just might be inclined to accept such terms !"

" Come now, Raziel ! Who do you think you're talking to ? You are as sick about this place as I am, and we both know it !"

" Perhaps I am… But I'm more sick of your presence than you can grasp !"

" So much, that you'll rush with your quest for revenge at the cost of eternal imprisonment, when you really don't have to ?"

" What are you saying ?"

Kain placed him down :

" We've bean catapulted trough space and time, Raziel. And worse yet, this is a world of men ! Men who consider them selves the most superior beings in this world, and won't be pleased by our intrusion. "

" Why are you telling me this ? This place is as good as any to hide from me. You're intelligent enough to find a way back your self, and than leave me stranded here !"

" The taught has crossed my mind. Except the fact that I DON'T hide from anyone… Besides, my plans in Nosgoth include you drastically. "

" You can't expect me to fall for that. "

" No… I suppose not… The reaver is your proof. It is the key element of all my machinations. If you don't believe that it belongs in Nosgoth, than you are a fool. "

Raziel stood there considering. Kain walked to the edge of the balcony :

" I've bean using my telepathy for a while and I've learned much. They all have very unprepared minds for my influence, though are more intelligent than what I'm used to. This society is like an ant colony ; they all work for the interest of the collective, guided by unseen individuals. What little spare time they have, they waist on selfish needs. "

" It still beets your empire !"

" Just barely ; For such advanced lifestyle, they've drilled the earth, burned forests, crumbled mountains and destroyed entire species of life. Their " fun " requires energy, and with its production, they've poisoned this world, water, earth, air… and them selves. Their blood is as bitter as oil. I've never tasted… "

" I have heard enough ! Why are you and I in such grate trouble ?"

" There are no gates, chronoplasts or timestreaming chambers here ! Nowhere !"

" And you've had a chance to look every inch before I came along ?"

" No, you stup… ( humph ) They did, and I've read it in their thoughts ! If we are EVER to return home, we'll have to work together ! Desperate times call for desperate measures Raziel !"

" I'm not yet THAT desperate to stand by your side ! I should just kill you here and now, and than seek my own means to get back !"

In that moment, Kain grabbed him in his TK grip again :

" Perhaps you should FIRST try to find such a path, you stubborn idiot, and THAN come after me ! I'll even help you find me again. That building across the street hides a secret underground maze that few natives know about. I'll be there for the next hover, trying to find something of REAL use to us both. Good luck in wasting your time Raziel !"

He catapulted him trough the air, and than disappeared in a white flash of light.

Deep within the city, under the surface of the earth, laid a secret complex of research laboratories filled with some of the most advanced technology of this age. Most of the people who work there have dedicated their lives to their projects and the government that supports them. The place was filled with guards and other means of protection and surveillance, but it was no problem for a vampire's mist form. Kain made his way to the main lab, and after disabling the cameras, engaged in a short massacre with the resident professors, fisting on their blood and memories. He was holding the head of the leading scientist, and after finishing with his " reading ", he let him drop like a ragged doll :

" That was very informative, doctor. "

As he turned around he saw Raziel standing there. What little of his blue face was revealed, displayed a grudge that was making Kain's barely contain the laughter.

" Are you… sure you've looked everywhere ?"; Kain asked with a mocking tone

" Don't push your luck. ( humph ) First let's put some rules on the table : I'm not your ally, your friend, your anything. I don't follow your orders, I only consider your recommendations. We " work " together until we get back, and when we do, we resume what was interrupted. "

" Whatever, Raziel. "; Kain said still mocking

" Have you bean more successful than me ?"

" Perhaps there is hope for the two of us yet. I " recommend " that you follow close behind me. "

Raziel was not used to take orders from Kain any more, but he swallowed it just this once. Kain continued :

" The success of this mission depends on secrecy. We must move unnoticed or we will fail. But when the time comes massacre will be eminent. "

" And when will the time come ?"

" When I reveal my presence. You'll know when it happens. Until than, you best avoid these "eyes". "; he pointed to a broken camera on the wall.

" Walls have eyes here !"

" You'd be surprised. "

Kain shifted in mist form, and Raziel jumped on the ceiling and started scaling it.

" Clever… I'm impressed. "; a cloud of mist said :" Be wary of their strange weapons. It " barks " pretty loud. "

" You worry for me, Kain ?"

" No. I'd just hate to hear you say " _you didn't tell me… "_. "

Kain led him to a console where he typed a few words in that alien language the natives used. Raziel tried to remember every letter so he could make something out later. But as he leaned closer down, he felt the ceiling crumble. In a second he started falling, and shifted into a spirit realm. As he stood up, he glanced at a frozen camera.

" Catch me now if you can. "

In the spectral plane, all the doors were wide open, and he started searching for a portal out. But every single one he could find was in a room observed by many eyes. Finally he found one in a smaller room that contained some complex alchemical set of wails.

He shifted out and found him self behind a woman who worked there on the machinery. She had a white coat, and a long gray hair bent in a tail. His first taught was to kill her, but something made him stop. Her figure… her shape… he'd seen her somewhere before, but couldn't remember where. In that moment she turned, and find herself face to face with him. She was so shocked, she dropped the tin glass wail she held, and started to mutter something that certainly was not any language at all. Her face was even more familiar. Being the reaper of souls, he could see into her soul, and what he found there was also recognizable ( one more curse of his repugnant resurrection from the abyss; being able to look inside a soul of every living creature and to find good inside, but not to be able to express it him self ). He definitely met her somewhere, but not during his days as a vampire.

Before his further survey, she jumped back in the visibly terrified.

" Oh, common now. If I haven't harmed you by now, I certainly won't do it anytime soon. What will it take for you to understand ?"

Than he saw the rod she used to mark her work down before he came along. He toke it, and began drawing on a piece of paper with an incredible speed and accuracy. In a few moments he tossed her a picture of her hand and his claw, shaking hands. Confused and disturbed she examined the paper, and than looked at his outstretched claw ( hand ). He was standing there almost like a statue, patiently waiting for her to decide. After a while, she finally reached slowly and insecurely. He gently took her by the hand and helped her up, afterwards placing his claw on his torso :

" Raziel !"

She slowly repeated the gesture :

" S… Sharon… "

Looking over the room, Raziel realized that she was some kind of a chemist. But the thing on her face was puzzling; two round glass disks, hooked to her ears by a tin metal wire. He slowly reached for it and took it of. It seemed to make the image blur when looking trough it. Why, he wondered, would anyone want such a view. But he wasn't careful enough, and his claw slightly cracked one of the disks. He instantly twitched and gave it back to her in a clumsy fashion that made her smile, lightly.

Suddenly, Raziel heard something. He faced the door, and gently pushed her behind him. A few moments later, a cloud of mist started to emerge trough the cracks on the door, and slowly took a familiar form. Kain's wicked face forced the fear back in her bones, and the woman stepped back before this new intrusion.

" There you are... and with dinner no less. Have you saved her for me ? You shouldn't have. "

" No Kain, I haven't saved her yet, but I intend to. "

Kain looked at him with a misunderstanding glare :

" I don't know what you are trying to accomplish or prove or whatever, but it doesn't meter in the slightest. She knows of our presence now, and she WILL die to keep us a secret. "

" Haven't you fed enough tonight ?"

" No !"

" Well why don't you go somewhere you CAN feed some more !"

" You may be a mach to me now, but you won't prevent her death ! Step aside or you'll find your self amongst spirits, and with a bad headache. "

Raziel just draw the reaver out to the plain sight. Kain laughed :

" You can't possibly stand between me and the blood !"

Raziel leaped at him, but Kain razed his arms, and caught him in red flames. In seconds Raziel burned to ashes and was transported to the spectral realm with a bad ache all over him. He took plenty of souls to feed to the full strength, and emerge out again only to find Kain cornering her and razing his claws to strike. In the last moment Raziel grabbed him from behind and lifted his entire body high above his head. Kain hissed and swung his claws at him, cutting him deep. But Raziel stood trough the pain, and throw him on the table with the chemistry machinery, braking it to bits. Kain jumped up again and yelled :

" Fool ! She'll raze the alarm and spoil everything. "; and than he got calm :" Raziel, you and I have to much blood on our hands to seek redemption now. She's nothing more than a scrap of meet on our plates !"

" That's your vision Kain, and not mine, not anymore !"; he tossed a look on her again as if he wanted to reassure himself that she was worth this all :" I'll stay here and make sure, she doesn't spoil your precious mission. "

" You would choose to leave a potential treat rather than agreeing with me !"

" Any day of the week !"

" Very well ! But if anything… ANYTHING goes wrong, you won't be able to protect her !"; and than he spoke to her ( the first time he used this new language ):" You, do you understand ? Answer !

" Wh… what's going on ?"

" My " friend " just convinced me to spare your life for now. Should you raise the alarm, you'll die. Should you leave this room, you'll die. Should you open the dour or interact with anyone outside, you'll die. Has your puny mind memorized this ?"

" Y…yeas…"

Kain glared one more time on Raziel, and than went back the way he came. Raziel sighed with frustration, and than got calm. His favorite human was safe, and Kain dispersed. Things started to go his way.

Men slowly started to muster at the floors above. Mostly security, for important visitors were expected. As each of them arrived he was escorted to a large purely lightened briefing room. After a short period of time the last of these guests arrived. He swiftly paced down the long corridors filled with men in green uniforms, armed with heavy weaponry. He him self was followed by three men in black suits and stiff firm eyes. Finally he too reached that dark room, and as he entered the doors were locked behind him. The other men, who were already sitting at the long leathery desk, were instantly silenced by his appearance. He sat at the front of the desk in a big leather chair and, glaring at the rest of them, spoke :

" Gentlemen ; I was awoken at two in the mourning and am not happy about it. What's the emergency ?"

" Actually ser, we were hoping, you could tell us. Apparently none of us sent the call. "

" Well nether did I ! Who sent the call !"

" I did !"; Kain said arrogantly, simply appearing there in the shadows.

" What is this ? Is this some kind of a joke !"

" A joke… yeas…"; he concluded, and in an impressing leap jumped on the table, knocking one of them that stood up back into his chair :

" Sit down ! Yeas this is a joke ! You vermin sit up here in dark spooky room making the decisions that aren't yours, all the time thinking to your selves "_we're the toughest boys on the playground_ ". It's a sick joke indeed !"

The man at the front stood up :

" I don't know who do you think you are, but you're a dead man !"

" You've missed for a century or two. As for the current dead, you'll fill in nicely !"

At that moment, screams of men started to emanate from the briefing room. The security forces tried for the door, but with all their efforts they couldn't open. They've tried even shooting the lock, while the screams swiftly subsided. Finally they've broke in to find something that resembled a slaughterhouse, except that the parts of flesh that decorated it were horrible familiar. At the top of a blood stained leathery table, Kain stood, feeding on the blood of his victim. He dropped the corpse and glared malignantly at the shocked men that just entered.

Red light started spinning and sirens to howl in the chemistry room, informing Raziel that he has overstayed his welcome. He waved to his ward, and broke trough the door with a strong kick. Moving trough the corridors, he stumbled to a group of men in green clothing armed with black metal rods and sticks. He was a little startled, and they… well they were frozen :

" You'd better stay out of my way if you know what's good for you. "

They all looked at each other searching for answers on their colleague face.

" Perhaps you'll understand this; … ROARRRR !"

He spread his wings and pointed the reaver and his claws out. In that moment one of them yelled something loud, and their weapons started to spit smoke and flame, that made Raziel jump back. The loud noise and flashes terrified and shocked him, but than he realized that their bravado was wasted. They were shooting small grovel that simply passed trough his body hardly causing any wounds worth noticing. He leaped back at them slaughtering the first few with the reaver, and than the rest with his claws.

He was lost in his work, when suddenly the fresh bunch of guards burst in flames right before him. Kain joined him :

" Our work here is done. "

" Have you found what we need ?"

" And more !"

Kain placed his claw on him and transported them both away.

George swiftly paced the underground chambers of Section, alone, with busy thoughts displaced in his mind. He was summoned to the criochamber, about some important, so important that he had to cancel some other important meetings to attend this one. The door opened with a silent steaming noise and the faces of Madeline and Operations greeted him with a hidden scorned smile.

" Glad you could make it George. "

" I'm not, Poll, so get on with it. "

" Certainly. "; Operations pushed the button and a crio-pod ejected it self, exposing three green dry corpses. They seemed like they've died a few centuries ago.

" We found them at the edge of the New-York, newly dead. "; Operations begun :" Now, they are like this. We are unable to stop the decomposing. "

" Is it a chemical reaction ?"

" There appear to be some kind of radiation braking their molecules apart. With all our efforts, they will be atom dust in approximately 36 hovers. "

" They are radiated, and they aren't hazard !"

" It is somehow contained only to their molecules. Our teem have brought back a tone of reading from the impact sight… "

" The impact sight ?"

" You don't know ! "; Madeline asked surprised.

" My position is a demanding one. I can't watch all the time. That's what the Section is here fore. "

" Of course. "; Operations continued, activating the screen :" This is the location two hovers ago. "

George viewed the satellite image with an iron attention.

" The reading that was brought in… ?"

" Static, electromagnetic, gravitational distortions… we have difficulty to put the puzzle back together. Than in the middle of the scanning, it all vanished as if it was never there. Like somebody pooled the plug on the other side. "

George polled his black gloved finger over the green skin, and scooped green floury dust on it. His sharp eye caught two red holes on the neck of the body.

" Is this the source of the infection ?"

" Yes. All of their body fluids were drawn out trough here. "

" I'll need a copy of your data to take it to oversight. This cold figure… "; George said, watching the screen :" He seems to be the carrier. The entire city must be sealed. The risk is too great. "

" We'll relies the word of a possible contagion, and have it quarantined. "

Suddenly Biercof entered running in the room. As He saw the tree in, he froze, and gathered his thoughts :

" E… excuse me ser… but you should take a look at this. One of CIA sub-cells was invaded. "

He inserted a data-card in the slot and played the video. It displayed Raziel and transparent, phantom like Kain, hacking the guards and than disappearing in a flash of white light.

"Have you verified this video ? "

" I've run it trough filters 12 and 15. We are still waiting the confirmation from 13. Ser; this white one was almost invisible on the original video, and I had... "

" That would be all, Biercof. "; Madeline. ordered

" Yes ... "; he left calmly and obediently.

" I consider this the highest priority. We must be careful. Maybe someone wants us to chase Aliens over the city. "; George said

" We'll take care of it, George. "

He left in a hurry. Operations glanced at Madeline :

" What are you thinking ?"

" He knows more than he's saying. "

" Naturally. But fortunately, we too can keep secrets. "

Kain and Raziel appeared on the tall roof. They were in a different part of the city, which made Raziel feel somehow lost and disoriented.

" I want to know what have you found out !"

" Quiet. "; answered Kain with his eyes closed. His ancient mind was processing data like a machine. Finally he opened his eyes and a cunning smile shined on his dark face :

" There is one way ; There are no devices here that could provide for our needs, so I shall build one my self !"

" Well, that's not the most insane thing you've ever done. How long !"

" About two mounts. "

" TWO MOUNTS ?"

" If you could think of a better way, I'd love to hear it. I'm as eager as you to get back on course, but the fastest way takes that amount of time ! "

Raziel's head would be spinning now if he'd have a pulse. Kain continued :

" It won't be easy now that our presence has been detected. It will have to be done in strict secrecy and to a certain deadline. If we miss this chance, we'll be stuck here for the next 300 years… one of us at least. "

" What are you saying ?"

" The planets, Raziel ! Cosmos moved to block our passage, and must clear our path first before we could travel. The only gap in the next 3 centuries will open within two mounts. And we need a portal generator too, but that is all my concern. You only need to get out of my way… "

" … and when the time comes you'll take me along ? Why ? What's my role in your grand design ?"

" If you know me, you'll trust me. "

"You once clamed that you were most proud of me, that I was your favorite, your equal ! And, as it turned out, you have a sick twisted way of showing your affection ! Give me one good reason why I should !"

" How about, you have none other but me ? Is that good enough for you ?"

" Well now that the trap is already triggered, I don't have much choice, do I ? But this is only a temporary silence between me and you ! And it could still last shorter than two mounts ! "

" And so reason dominates the emotion, just like I always taught you… You haven't changed as much as you think, Raziel. "

" Watch it, Kain !"

At once light flashed again, and Kain transported them away to a dark and prodigious underground cave. ( Of course they could see in the dark ) It was like a web of square tunnels and room blocs connected in a maze. The cave was abandoned, except for some insects and rodents.

" We are now in a forgotten underground complex about 2 miles west of the city. "; Kain said :" It was man made, to store powerful weapons here once long ago. I have chosen this place to be my sanctuary, and our base of operations. As soon as you make yourself comfortable, I'll start to gather my followers. "

" You mean infect humans with your vampiric gift ? I can barely put up with you ! I won't put up with your demonic thrall as well !"

" I grow tired of swallowing your insults, Raziel ! If you don't want to be the work labor, you'll shut up, and let me do what's best for both of us !"

" Hrrmh… Very well Kain, but my patience is VERY thin !"

Kain wasn't listening. He went his way, wondering if these polluted humans could be the seed of his superior blood. In any case he was eager to experiment…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two : Burning in the blocks of ice**

In five weeks, Kain managed to spread his clawed shadow over any relevant event on the planet, and due to his ingenuity, he hardly left any trace of his existence. His first step was the creation of his offspring, but the early vampires were short life abominations for his blood was too strong impact on the locals week flesh. He than mixed it with mortal blood, and it gave the desired effect. He made 30 vampires total, of which Rene, Leo and Mica were the most terrible. To them he entrusted only the hardest tasks, but nothing over their level of expertise. As far as he was concerned, they were all just children rather than adults, but with his mastery supervision, they became a cruel organized machine, that stopped at nothing to get all the components and resources for the machine and their own needs.

They played games with peoples lives, using even the most cunning men as their instruments. At one time a man named Wilbur Jefferson, who was carrying the profit report to the stock market, committed suicide five minutes after delivering it. He refused his pay check, and jumped of the roof, yelling _now what, you monsters _as he fell down twenty floors. The very same day, a man named Professor Fangandclaw ( fang and claw ) made an incredibly lucky investment of 20 dollars, that profited him to 1.5 million.

But Kain's presence has bean reviled the very night of his and Raziel's arrival. Wherever he'd conduct his business, some secret human organization would soon catch up with him, and he had to jump on. Fortunately for him, his businesses were so swift, he could complete most of them days before he would drawn attention. But the human nuisance had become too irritating, and he could feel them breathing down his neck. Finally, he decided to put an end to it…

Deep within the bowels of the Oversight, George, Operations and the heads of the other Sections gathered around the globe table. George stood up and placed a com-link before him where everyone could see it :

" A standard high profile communication pod, already attuned to the frequency, and ready to connect… The new player has left us his phone number. "

He connected the port to the slot. At once the hologram of the world in the center disappeared and than displayed Kain in all his glory. As he spoke, the others watched him with an unimpressed glare :

" Leaders of the Section union, members of the Oversight ; My name is Lord Kain. "

" You are a hard man to keep up with, Kain. "; Kianna said, operations of the Section 12

" That's Lord Kain to all of you ! "

" We know who and what you are. We've followed your tracks ever since your big arrival. Your progress trough our territory was intrusive yet impressive. "

" You know nothing about me, or you wouldn't speak to me in that tone. And you haven't bean able to affect any of my operations… yet. "

" I assume that you want something other than chatting ?"

" To give you a warning ; my time is too precious to waste on destroying you, but if you don't get off my back, I'll make time ! My work doesn't involve you in any way. "

" I'm sorry to disagree, "; George said :" but your work DOES involve us. We know what you are building, and the effects it will cause. It is the sacrifice we aren't willing to make. "

Kain smiled :

" Than I suppose our game shall have to get violent. As a token of my good will I'll let you make the first move. Your last move. Good night !"; his hologram disappeared.

Micca and Rene were in the room with their sire, from which he was transmitting his holo-image, deep within his sanctuary.

" What now, Sire ?"; Mica asked Kain who was sitting in his large black leather chair

" Now we burn up the stows of fear, and serve it to them on silver platters. "

Rene sniffed the air :

" Sire, the blue demon is approaching. "

Raziel was walking trough the dark corridors, carrying a severed head of a vampire in his claw. The last five weeks were extremely hard for him, and his anger grew inside his blue torso. All of Kain's children stood out of his path, beholding his gross trophy. By than they all feared and hated him, and they couldn't understand why their lord held him around. With their disliking, they've made him feel even more irritated, but the hardest thing he was enduring was not the presence of vampires, but the lack of a dialog. His supernatural mind was able to decipher the most complicated languages back home by listening and comparing the words to the surrounding objects, but here where every object was an unknown alien contraption such abilities were of little use. He could only understand the basic words, like _blood_ or _vampire_, but it was not nearly enough.

At first he spend time in the fields and forests outside the underground bunker, hoping that he could still find some kind of a transport device that would untie his hands. After suffering failure, he mowed to the city, trying to focus on studying natives and the strange magic lights that danced around their habitats. Finally he decided to return back to the dark underground, only to keep an eye on Kain and his minions. He found them at the climax of their power, and more advanced than he would hope. It was bad enough to have to suffer this fate, he was also too late to stop them in causing damage to this world as well.

Angry as he ever was, he barged into Kain's room, and tossed his delivery on the floor before him. Kain was turned with his back, preoccupied with his work. He was draining a blood of a human trough a system of tubes and wails, into his goblet. As Rene and Mica saw what Raziel brought, they jumped at him and started struggling. For a time Kain ignored it, and than he turned and yelled :

" QUIEEET !"

His first two jumped scared, and backed away from Raziel, who was perfectly willing to run the reaver trough them. Kain resumed his " experiment " and drank deeply the goblet of blood :

" Better… Still a little sour … "; he took a look at the head on the floor and spoke to it :" It was a stupid thing to do, but you tried. "

" He and some others attacked me ! Why !"

" I've indulged their request to do so. They taught you weren't treating me with enough respect. "

" Where DID they get THAT idea !"

" I don't have time to argue with you, Raziel ! Unlike you, some of us actually have some work to do ! "

He walked trough the dour that led to the construction sight. Raziel followed him hoping to burn some more of his frustration on him. Kain entered the assembly room, and observed the progress his children made. The entire hanger was overfilled by the most complex machines and heavy constructions. They work night and day, putting together the portal machinery out of most advanced components man made by now. Their dark gifts and senses were superior replacement for tools and instruments, and Kain marveled in the achieved progress :

" Excellent ! We are ahead of the schedule !"

Raziel observed the big room filled with this technology, and for a moment hope flashed and shined inside him, but only briefly :

" Kain ; I have had enough of this ! Not only that I have to put up with you and your children, I also haven't spoken a word with anyone for 5 weeks ! Not even the Elder… "

Kain looked at him over his shoulder, and Raziel stilled him self realizing that he almost gave away too much :

" My point is that I'm sick of this !"

Kain swiftly turned and yelled at him :

" And what would you want me to do about it ! Huh ! You want me to open a school for you and teach you this tongue !"; and than he smiled :" Or perhaps it could be simpler than that… as simple as your choice. "

" No choice is a simple thing, Kain. "

" Maybe… bat is a swift thing… "; he came to one large cylindrical machine :" The problem with you, Raziel is that you don't have a conventional mind. Your thoughts simply drift in that blue noddle of a head of yours, in some kind of a spirit essence. Such mind my telepathy can't affect… but if I would do something like this… "

A green energy flashed in his claw, and the connections on the device started to reconnect themselves. At once Raziel was lifted by telekinetic grip, and closed in a big glass jar connected to the reformed machine. He razed to smash it, but Kain gestured him to stop :

" This part of my machine shall link my thoughts with it. And now it could possibly link them with you… I could give you the knowledge you seek, if you would at least try to be more tolerant in the future. "

" Perhaps I could, but perhaps you just want to play mind games with me. If this thing does work, what would prevent you from simply brainwashing me ?"

" Maybe nothing. Maybe your stubbornness. Perhaps it damages both of our minds… But as I said, it is your choice. "

" In any case, you have nothing to loose. Your mind is already damaged. "

" But we both have something to gain. I want your nagging to stop, and you want to understand this prison of ours. Choose now. Choose how much you trust me, and see if it is justified. "

Raziel considered for a time, and than nodded. Kain activated the machinery and focused on the transmission pod. Within the next few moments, Raziel felt his mind being forced and drilled by Kain's thoughts, as they pored something new into the mix. Finally it was over, and the jar opened. He stood up with a bad headache. Kain was in no better shape him self. Raziel started to question his feelings about him, and fortunately he was still revolted by his mere sight.

" That… ( huh )… should be it. "; Kain said :" I suggest that you go out and see if you can understand their talk. And don't be too hasty. It might take some time to settle down. "

Raziel shifted in the spirit realm, and Kain smiled viciously like a fox. One of his children asked :

" What have you done to him, Sire ?"

" I gave him what he wanted. Exactly what he wanted. Poor Raziel; always a puppet. "; he than glanced at the mind linking machine :" Take the parts we need and load them on the transports too. Destroy the rest. And make it fast ; we have some guests to prepare for. "

Hanging from a brick wall in a dark back ally, Raziel observed a couple of humans exchanging some small bag white powder, for green peaces of paper rolled together. He tried to understand what they were saying, but still in wane. He could understand all of the words, but the meaning of the entire sentence eluded him :

" Damn you Kain, and all of your trickery !"

He jumped down after they left, and started to look around for anything familiar. Suddenly a needle pinned his right arm beneath his shoulder. It injected some liquid inside. As he took it out something instantly connected in his head; it was a dart. He recognized the object. And than he realized; someone tried to shoot him with a sedative, no doubt some idiot human hunter who didn't know what the hunted was. The fluid simply leaked out his muscles and dripped from his claw tips on the ground. He looked up and saw the shooter on the top of one tall building far away ( at least for a human eye ).

" This one has a sharp eye when he managed to hit me from such distance. "; he taught :" Or maybe he used some machine to aim for him. These humans have entwined them selves with technology to such measure, they will have machines live their lives for them. Let's see how much instinct do they have left… "

He started swaying, and than fell with his face down. He knew what he was doing. The shooter on the roof must have bean just one member of much larger grope. The others were waiting for the drought to take effect. Considering his weight and appearance, they were planning to place him in a box, and take him away. So why disappoint them, at least so soon.

He didn't have to wait long. Men in white plastic suits, with a glass coffin, slowly started to approach. One of them was carrying a tube of some kind. But as they drew near, he came to a gratifying realization; He could understand what they were saying.

" … slowly… I've never seen anything like that. "

" It might be toxic. "

" What ever it is, the drought appeared to have worked. Grab his feet, and I'll… "

Suddenly, as one of them reached for him, Raziel grabbed and clenched his hand so strong, the man started to scream. They all jumped back, as Raziel slowly got up, still clenching and mashing man's bones and muscles until he had to kneel before him. With his other claw, he gutted him trough his hart, and than he looked at the others. Some started fleeing, but in a jump he unwrapped the reaver, and sliced them in half. Suddenly a man with the pipe started spraying thick white mist at him. It was freezing. A layer of ice started to form over Raziel's surface making it difficult to move. Others joined in this icy trap, and after a while they stopped. Mist cleared itself out, and a glassy block of ice remained. Inside was a hole in an exact shape of Raziel's figure.

A telekinetic bolt flied from above, and broke the hollow ice block to bits. It exploded, blasting the men around on the ground. The last thing they saw was Raziel jumping down from the wall at them.

Raziel feasted on their souls, but it was not enough to satisfy his anger. The rage he piled up in the last five weeks was not to be extinguished so easily. He looked up and saw the shooter running away.

" Foolish human. You can't outrun the reaper of souls !"

He shifted in the spirit realm. The shooter ran for the dour of the stairs and was almost there but suddenly Raziel blocked his path appearing out of thin air. At the sight of those glowing eyes, fear exploded all over him, and he fell down. Raziel started to close in on his cornered pray, that was trying to reach for his gun. He grabbed it, and pointed the gun at him, but Raziel simply pooled its tube, and ripped it out of his hands. He was watching the black weapon in his claws, and than tossed it high above. The reaver flashed trough the air, and two identical halves of the gun fell down aside them. The man was paralyzed in terror, and the time came to extract some answers from him :

" Who are you working for ?"; Raziel asked to an even more shocked man who suddenly realized that the creature speaks. But despite his obvious fear, he remained silent. Raziel continued :

" I know that you can understand me. I'm in a bad mood and I'll only ask you one more time ; who sent you after me ?"; the man still stood silent with a defiant color in his eyes.

" We'll do it the hard way, than … "; with one hand, Raziel took him and threw him of a building top. The man screamed as he flew trough the air, and just as he was about to hit the ground, Raziel jumped out of nowhere, and caught him. He grabbed his foot, and squeezing so strong it cut his circulation, dragged him up the wall. They went half way vertically, with man's head upside down, and than Raziel jumped to the stairs, dragging him to the top and banging his head on each staircase. When they finally came to the roof, Raziel threw him on the floor :

" Have you come to your senses ? No ? Well let's see what else we can do AROUND here !"

He grabbed his legs and started spinning him around so fast, his organs were pressed in his head neck and shoulders. An old caretaker of the building came to roof to see what all the commotion is about, and than came back down telling him self he was getting too old for this job. After what must have bean an eternity, Raziel released his puppet, and it fell down shacking and shivering. Raziel came closer to him and looked at his tortured sweated face :

" I'm… not afraid… to die… "; the shooter said

" Death is only a passing. What comes after meters !"; Raziel removed the rag from his face, exposing his gross jawless features. The man's jaw began shivering, and his heart started to break trough his torso. Words in this text can't exactly describe the emotions he felt while Raziel's powers were sucking his very soul out of his tortured half living body. His very life essence, his feelings, memories, it was all drained into absolute nothingness and oblivion :

" AAAAIIII I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING !"

Raziel cowered his face :

" Start !"

" Asian Dawn !... I work… for the group called Asian Dawn ! It was them that sent us after you. "

" A secret human organization ! Where is your central ?"

" I don't know, I swear !"

" Do you think I'm stupid ? Once I was in that glass coffin, where were you going to take me !"

" To a truck… in Sesame street… to take you to our head laboratory… I don't know where ! I'm just an agent ! None of us knows were the headquarters is… We are scattered all over the globe… they just activate us when they have an assignment for us… "

" I should go there and crush you all, exterminate this Asian dawn from the face of this earth !"

" Don't ! Please ! They are my countrymen ! My comrades ! Please !"

" Bah ! So be it ! I'll let your Asian Dawn be. As for you, you'll live too, and you'll deliver a message from me ; There are fates far more worse than death, and if they continue their pestering they shall learn them all ! Understood !"

" Yes !"

" Good ! Don't make me come back for you. I hate loose ends !"; he shifted into spirit realm.

Raziel walked the spectral plane pleased with him self. A feeling he was denied for a long time… Ever since he… And than he realized; It was Raziel the vampire, Kain's lieutenant, that tortured that man, and this realization threw him back to his gloomy mood. It seemed that no meter what he would do or become, he would still bear the mark of that life, and it would haunt him forever.

Disturbed and grieved, he left the spectral realm in a faraway ally ( like he wanted to escape his recent actions ) and in its shrouding shadows he pondered his fate and the future to come. Suddenly his sharp eye caught a familiar figure. It was that woman he met five weeks ago in that underground complex he and Kain invaded the first night of their arrival. Only without the white coat. She was walking the street not 20 paces from him. Strange that of thousands of people that swarmed this place he would meet her twice. She walked by only a few seconds before mowing behind the corner, but it was enough for him to feel that strange sense of "knowing her from somewhere" again. So he decided to indulge him self. He jumped on the wall, scaled up, ran over the roof, and glided down to the next ally she was about to pass by. She walked unsuspecting and calm, writing something down. Suddenly someone whispered her name from the dark ally to her right. She turned, looking at the shadows, but couldn't see anyone. The call came again, lauder and inviting. She wanted to go, but in the end curiosity prevailed, and she carefully strayed to the blackness of the ally. As she went deeper in to shadows, she came across two bright holes in the wall before her. Suddenly they moved towards her, and Raziel stepped in front of her( the holes were his eyes ). She jumped back shocked, but somehow kept her coolness :

" Y… You again ! Are you following me !"

" I'd say it is a coincidence that we meet. Unless you are a member of that Asian Dawn thing too. "

" What !"

" Never mind. "; being able to look inside her soul, was enough to convince him that she wasn't.

" You… can talk… "

" I've only tonight learned this language in one extremely unpleasant lesson, and I can answer all of your questions, but not here. "; to her surprise, he jumped several meters to the air, and lowered the leader of the fire escape down to her :" I'll be at the roof waiting for you to climb. If you so decide. "

He scaled up. High at the roof top was the perfect, isolated, silent place with a great vantage point. Raziel stood leaned at the stone fence, watching over at the streets below. He waited patiently, listening for steps on the staircase, which was not very simple considering all the noise that filled the air in this crowdie place. Finally he heard her climbing. He turned to the stairs and saw her cautiously pacing the steps :

" So, you've overcome your fear. That's impressive… for a human. "

" I needed to know… am I imagining you ? Am I imagining this all ?"

" You would like me to be your delusion, than ?"

" Yes… no… if you were, than I'd be crazy, but at least I'd have a logical explanation for this. "

" A logical explanation ? I guess I could have expected such response from people who are so tucked in technology… You just can't except things for what they are, can you ?"

" Did… did you call me up here to insult me ?"

" No. I apologize. It's bean a bad… period of my life time. Let's try again; I'm Raziel, and if I understood right, you are Sharon.?"

" I am… "; she approached him slowly :" What manner of creature are you… your basic m… muscular structure, and bones appear to be human… But it can't be… you shouldn't be up and running like you do… "

" Perhaps you are right. But some things, like my reanimation, are inevitable. I am … your language has no term for it… The angel of death. "

She stood back wiling to believe just about anything now :

" You don't look like an angel of death to me… "

" And how many have you seen before ?"

" None… umm … It's just that we… we believe that something like that should have a black robe, and a scythe… You… are you here to take me to… to beyond ? Am I dead ?"

" No. I won't harm you. I'm on a brake tonight. "

" Than what do you want ?"

" Just a talk. A simple conversation. I've haven't had that kind of pleasure for a long time. Other always forced their words on me, and I had to listen. I was hoping that you could indulge me. "

" What about that mean other one… The one you saved me from ?"

" Please, don't mention him to me. Not tonight. Let the lights of this magical place take him away, at least for this night. "

" You aren't from around here, are you ?"

" You are perceptive. I am not. "

She came closer and touched his long blue wing. It was like a dry silky rubber. There didn't seem to be any muscles in it. She looked at his face. His eyes were glowing so bright in the clean darkness they were lightening her face. And in such clear gaze on her, the undefined feeling inside him grew. It became more formed, more shaped, but still elusive to him. He struggled to make it out. What was it about her that seemed so familiar ? But unable to struggle any more, he backed away from her, and turned his attention to the streets below :

" How does all this work ?"; he asked referring to the lights and machines

" It's hard to explain. "

" Take your time. "

Michael paced the underground corridors of Section. The rut he knew so well. The rut to Walter's supply lockers. Nikita was already there picking up her gear, and preparing for yet another mission. For the past weeks they were forced on a dozen different missions, and were exhausted both physically and mentally. Operations was sending all disposable Section forces all over the world, with no cause as though why. It seemed as if he was following some invisible pattern only he and Madeline could comprehend, but there was barely anything to find on any of those locations, other than remnants of various thefts of hi-tech equipment. The strangest thing was that there were no terrorist activities for quite some time now, and yet they were all forced as ever.

Nikita was exhausted. Michael was in a better shape than her, but he too couldn't keep it up for long. As she saw him approach, she asked :

" How long are they going to continue to exploit us like this ? This is almost sadistic. Do you have any idea why are they sending us to the edge of the world and back ?"

" Operations is going to make an announcement in ten minutes. "

" The high and mighty Operations. There wasn't a word form any terrorist group in two weeks, and he makes us exercise our endurance. "

" We go where they send us. "

" I'm getting the feeling that you like this kind of life, Michael. Don't you want something more than this ? Don't you want to be free ?"

Michael didn't answer. He took his gear, and went to his seat at the briefing table. Walter came and gave Nikita an information panel for the mission :

" You don't look very healthy, sugar. "

" Tell it to the Operations. "

" In all my years I have never seen him this edgy. Something's brewing. Something big. My advice; be on your guard. "

" Thanks, but if this keeps up, I'll loose my guard completely. "

" You better get going. Good luck sugar. "

She left and took her seat at the table. Operations came seconds after :

" As you already know, various electronic equipment is being stolen all over the world. From the most advanced experimental components, to the simple household appliance. It is all work of one man. "

Using his remote control, he activated the holoprojector and Kain's face appeared hovering above the table. Operations continued :

" This is Dmordovic Kain, but we aren't sure that it is his real name. "

" What is wrong with his face ?"; Nikita asked

" We believe that he had some hazard accident in the past, and therefore bares this mask. He will be easy to spot in the crowd. We would have missed him, but he somehow managed to steal the most advanced prototype processing unit from one of NASA's research facilities. Biercof. "

" The thing goes up to 1.3 terahertz, without diminishing flops or increasing heat. It uses the latest kind of a superconductors and the brilliant logic construction. Due to the nature of the security we have the coordinates of Kain's residence within the next two hovers. "

" Your mission; Infiltrate the facility, cancel Kain, and recover any and all equipment present at the sight. The details are in your panels. That is all. "

He went to the tower, and Michael and Nikita went to the lunch point. As they waited near the metal dour, Nikita said :

" Can you believe it ; now we are after the masked rider. "

" A scared enemy has less to loose, and is more dangerous. "; Michael replied

" I do take this seriously, Michael. I just hope that after this we could have some rest. ( huh ) I'll need an entire spa to get me back on my feet after this. "

The dour opened and the cold silvery lift shined before them invitingly.

" Let's get this over with. "

They've entered and the closing gate hid them from security cameras. Operations switched of that monitor in the tower :

" Are you sure that Michael and Nikita are the right people to put in teem alpha ? Success might cost their lives. "; Madeline noticed

" Our only hope is speed. If Kain succeeds, the world as we know it will perish. We must strike now, and we must strike him hard. "

An old Irish farmer walked his field that night. Suddenly he heard a rumbling noise drawing closer to him. But as he turned to see what that was, he saw nothing. Nothing but his own crop, and the sound still rumbled and grew louder. A convoy of trucks emerged out of nothingness so close to him he fell down on the ground. The trucks were carrying some strange devices under their black awnings, and the people started to unload them instantly. He collected him self and ran to the nearest truck :

" What do you think you're doing ! This is my field !"

The drivers face was hidden in shadows, but his eyes were glittering like flames, and he silently stared at the old farmer while the others started to help unload their cargo. But the farmer paid no heed. He was staring back at the driver for a few minutes and afterwards walked away saying :

" Yeas… I shall. "

After a short chopper flight, teems landed at the field near the supposedly abandoned missile hangar. A silent charge blew up the lid, and they've entered. But as the teems moved trough the maze, they've hardly encountered any resistance worth noting. The hostiles were almost like drunk or sedative, hardly a security for a high profile mission such as this.

" Something isn't right. "; Nikita said, but only the voice of Operations came trough the com link :

" Proceed with the profile. "

She went her way, and met up with Michael near a large double wooden dour in a gilded metal frame. They breached in the chamber, and engaged in a short fight with the resident security. It ended soon, with Nikita making an impressive heal punch to the chest of the last of them, slamming him to the ground.

In a large darkened room, with a thin red carpet, was a wooden desk kept in shades. The lights on the ceiling were lightening only a few inches of it, hiding the rest in darkness. A clapping of hands echoed trough the air, and a grisly figure of Kain slowly stepped out of the shadows :

" Bravo ! Bravo. You both are indeed all that I've expected !"

Michael regained his grip :

" Teem alpha; we have the target. "

" Cancel him on sight !"

" Confirmed. "

Rounds and rounds of bullets showered Kain's pale skin, and he collapsed on the light before the wooden desk. Michael spoke to the com link :

" Target is canceled. "

" Excellent, Michael ! The sweepers shhhhhh….."

" Base, respond !"

There was no answer

" All teems, respond !"; and than the call came from one of the other teems

" Michael, there's something moving… in the dark… No ! Stay back ! Ambussssshhhhhhhh… "

Nikita looked at him, and they both turned for the dour, but they found them closed and sealed. Suddenly, Nikita grabbed Michaels shoulder gesturing him to turn :

" He moved. "; she sad referring to Kain :" I saw it, Michael. "

They slowly approached. Kain was laying in a pool of blood with countless bullets wounds all over him. And yet that pool wasn't nearly as big as it was supposed to be. Nikita kneeled down :

" What kind of a sick puppy do you have to be, to wear this… this isn't a mask Michael !"

" He might be contagious. Infected with something. "

Kain opened his eyes and spoke in an answering tone :

" Cursed, in fact. "

The two jumped back pointing their guns at him, and watched as some invisible hands lifted him back on his feet, very much alive. His wounds started to spit the bullets out, and the blood on the floor begun to leek back into him. They watched shocked as the wounds healed within seconds. Kain caught the last bullet, and examined it in his claw :

" I must thank you for this new experience. They have stabbed me, seared, poisoned, and attempted to kill me in ways you can't even imagine, and this is my first time to get shot. "

He rolled over the small lead pearl between his sharp claw tips ( how his sharp claw tips could roll something so tiny, is due to the vampiric senses and thousands of years of existence ) :

" Interesting sensation… that something so small could cause so much pain. "; he tossed it to Michael :" Put those things away, they are less than useless to you. "

Michael observed the bullet. It was without a drop of blood on it, which made him doubt this whole scene, but he and Nikita lowered their guns silently, awaiting the next act. Kain smiled :

" Your teems are dead, as will the sweepers be once they arrive. Time is short and we do have a lot to talk about… I invite you to except my humble hospitality. "

" Do we have a choice ?"; Nikita asked

" There is always a choice Nikita ; You may die here and now, or you might yet bring some useful info back to Section. So… "; he gestured towards the dour that suddenly opened behind him.

They looked at each other, and than Michael nodded.

" Follow close behind me. You will regret, doing other. "

The two looked at each other again and than followed slowly. As they walked trough the purely lightened corridors, they herd and saw glimpse of some animals in the dark, or so it seemed. The main light was focused on the thin path on which they paced, while the rest of the room was shrouded by almost impenetrable darkness. Fortunately it would seem that the animals were repelled by the light, and though they wouldn't admit it, they tried to stay as much lightened as possible. Finally, Kain led them to rounded silver dour with a carved symbol from his red half cape. He than turned and said :

" My Living quarters. Be honored, for no mortal soul has lived to tell the tail… yet. "

" Are you trying to scare us ?"

" You'll know when I do. "

At the move of his hand the dour opened and he paced in. Michael and Nikita followed. The smell of spilt blood was the first thing that greeted their senses. It seemed that the floor was saturated with it. A long red carpet led from the dour to the table with a large black leather chair behind it and two smaller in front. On each side of the carpet stood a line of four marble pillars with some symbols engraved into them, and Kain's seat held the ninth behind his chair. On these eight pillars were torches, that were lighting the room much better than the other rooms they've passed trough, and the smoke was being drained out trough the ventilation on the ceiling. On the walls were murals depicting man-like beasts slaughtering people, and Kain wielding a large spiral sword.

Kain sat at his chair and gestured them to do the same :

" I'm sure that you have a lot of questions, but introductions first. You are of course, Michael Samuel and Nikita, whose last name I shan't mention. Your codenames are Zack and Zoseffine, Section level 5 and 3, and, not as secret as you'd like to be, lovers. "

" How do you know so much ?"

" We'll get to that. My name is Kain, and you can forget the rest of the nonsense they told you including that "Dmordovic" last name. You could say I'm a traveler, who got stuck here because my pure traveling arrangements. And I hate it. This place is too filthy. Worse yet, I need to get back on my original course, for some meters require my delicate touch. "

They both realized that he wasn't talking about a cruise trip or an intercontinental air flight.

" Riiiiiight… So… you are building your self a space ship. "; Nikita said patronizingly. Kain smiled and placed his claw tips together

" Something like that, though I doubt that even the greatest of human minds could conceive something like that. The procedure will be difficult, giving me only one shot with it. And something as sensitive as that does not need pesky agencies to send their pawns into my layer. "

" Have you tried a family therapist ? There are some really good ones right here in New York. "

Kain grew serious :

" I see that you need a hint of who you are talking to… "

He placed his claws on the edges of the desk. They didn't know what he did, but the room suddenly started spinning. The pain passed trough their heads, and at once everything became yellow…

Michael opened his eyes. He was in a marble bath tub with Nikita by his side, in his wealthy room in his mansion. The romantic white candles were the only light there. It was all just a dream. Suddenly, Nikita drew trough the white foam closer to him. She started kissing his face and hugging him. He allowed her to continue. But as she came to his neck, he felt a sharp pain, and the white foam suddenly grew red with blood. She bit him, painfully and deep. He tried to pull her away, but she held too strong. Finally he ripped her of his skin, and lifted her up. Her face was monstrously deformed and red blood leaked from her pale fangs and mouth. She smiled, and bit him again only deeper. He struggled but she was draining his strength, his life… everything started spinning…

Nikita's voice came trough the darkness :

" Michael… stop… you're… choking me !"

They were on the floor of the dark room before a large wooden desk. He was squeezing her throat in a choke hold. As he realized it, he instantly released her, and they both fell down near their toppled chairs. Kain's silent laughter started echoing the room. He got up and approached the front side of the desk, looking at them from above :

" A small sample from my arsenal… Don't be embarrassed. I've entered minds of far greater creatures than you. "

" What do you want ?"; Michael asked visibly shaken

" As I was saying, Section one has become a nuisance to my schemes. They know what I am. Since I can't reason with them, I'll go for the remaining option available… "

" You want to destroy Section one. "

" Correct. It is a place of evil. You aren't capable for that kind of responsibility. I'll succeed where Adrian has failed, and destroy Section one !"

" You can't. It holds too many strings. Everything would fall apart. "

" There will be some riots at first, but you'll manage to survive… as you always do. "

" You have no idea who and what you are up against. "

" On the contrary ! I know exactly who and what I am up against !"

He reached for a button on the wall behind him, reviling why there wasn't any word from Section's enemies ; The heads of people decorated the entire wall impaled on pikes in a shelf-like freezer. The blood was still dripping down, poring over their faces making them barely recognizable, but they could find a lot of familiar faces from Syndicate, Complex, even Red Cell. As their stomachs twisted and turned, Kain stood up looking at his trophies, admiring his handy work :

" Some overblown humans hungry for my powers. Powers the likes of which they've never tasted before. They will never leave me alone, and though their harts are as cold as mine, burning fear explodes in their blocks of ice. "

" But what do you want from us ? Why don't you just kill us, instead of telling us all this ?"

" You need our help to destroy them. And when we are no longer useful you'll kill us too. "

" First of all, I don't NEED your help, but it would make things easier. Come now. Think ! All I need is three heads to complete my collection : Madeline, Operations, and George. When they stop breeding down your troth, you can have your desired freedom, or even take over and run the place… what's left of it. "

" If you want to offer a bribe you'll have to do better than that. "

" I'm just warming up… If I would have your help, things would be a lot les… bloody, and Biercof and Walter could be unharmed. And let's put Elena and Adam, in the combination… "

Michael suddenly had that hidden explosion of emotions :

" What do you know about my family ?"

" I know more than your week brain can hold in a lifetime ! I also know an interesting fact about Nikita's parentage. Would you like to know something about the subject ?"

They calmed down. After exchanging a few looks, Michael answered :

" We'll need some time to think about it. "

" I figured as much… So, to show my ( he-he ) good nature, I'll let you return to your masters. Please, feel free to tell them anything you want. Oh, and tell them that soon I'll offer a little demonstration... "

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks, as if he was listening to the wind. A wicked smile shined on his face, and he smelled the air with a deep breath :

" Your sweepers are dead, but one still lives. A black hared girl named Jennifer. And so our time draws to an end. I suggest you hurry if you want to save her. I'll contact you again with in 12 hours. "

" How ?"

" Let's just say, you'll know it's me. "; he looked at them gesturing to the dour :" God by !"

They stood up and swiftly paced away. This dialog wasn't the most pleasant experience, and they just wanted to leave. But just as they taught that this night couldn't be more filled with horrors, a blue skeleton with glowing eyes opened the dour. Raziel was surprised to see living humans in Kain's presence but one could say that they were more surprised to se him.

" What is this thing you are stewing Kain ?"; he asked in Nosgothic

They started arguing on some unknown language that sounded somehow German or Austrian. It lasted for a short time and ended with Kain yelling :

" Damn you Raziel, I don't need your permission to terrorize mortals ! Since you care about them so much, escort them out. If they aren't to be served as a meal. "

Raziel looked inside them, and what he saw in their souls gave him cause to pity them both. Their qualities and skills were many… a perfect toy for someone like Kain. Kain than spoke in Nosgothic again :

" If you want them to live, you won't spoil the surprise. "; and vanished in a white flash.

Raziel glanced briefly at them again, and than turned and gestured them to follow. As he led them trough purely lightened corridors, they kept distance examining him from behind. The "creature" wasn't a robot or a hologram, but still it moved, and appeared to be intelligent. Finally, IT spoke to them in a sudden startling manner :

" Staring won't give you your answers. "

" What are you suppose to be ?"

" Your way out. "

" One monster to deliver us from the other. "; Nikita said

Raziel grumbled something to him self and continued. Shortly after, Michael asked :

" What is your connection to Kain ?"

" None of your busyness. "

" What can you tell us about him. "

Raziel stopped and turned slowly. He seemed somehow more frightening now in the neon light from above. His claw swung like lightning and pressed Michael against the wall. He tried to brake free but it was in vain. The grip was too strong. Like he was being squeezed by an iron wrench. Raziel's empty glowing eyes shined before his face :

" You are very brave, mortal… but also very ignorant. Even the bravest of you shouldn't dare ask about him, not even in their worst moments of madness. "

" Relies him !"; Nikita ordered pointing her gun at him

He looked at her in such way, she realized how stupid such act would be, but Raziel had no intention of expanding their fears. Instead, he humored their folly, and released Michael from his grip :

" He cares about nothing and no one but his selfish agenda. To achieve it, he will stop at nothing and won't look back at the waist land that will follow. All of Nosgoth is in his claws and all humans, slaves and cattle. You are nothing more than amusing sheep to him. A peace of dancing meet on his plate. "

" So what do we do than ?"

" Nothing. You were ensnared in his web the moment you set foot in this place. Now you bread when he gives you air. "

" And if we don't ?"

" I didn't. "

He turned and walked forward. They followed. This creature was somehow more appealing than Kain, despite his gross visage, and it made them both trust him a little more than they were wiling. Raziel felt that and said :

" For what it's worth, you have my pity. I… feel sorry for you. "

From than on, they were silent. But quiet passages were filled with the same mowing shadows that lurked and watched them from a distance. It seemed like these shades were keeping away from their guide, and the distance the two were keeping behind Raziel slowly reduced. Finally they reached a blood stained room filled with familiar bodies of their teems and sweepers, both. Like all that was left of them was dragged here down their path. Amidst the carnage and mutilated flesh, one was still moving. Jennifer. Michael took her in his arms, and she spoke, delirious :

" …Michael… they've come,… and… we couldn't… "

But just as he lifted her up, Raziel noticed two familiar tiny red holes on her neck, amidst the other injuries. This was the demonstration Kain mentioned. It was his bite mark on her troth. But he knew he couldn't save them not even if he'd tell them. As far as he was concerned, they were already dead. And besides, he didn't really care. Only thing he wanted from them, was to kill them after Kain turns them into vampires. Michael asked :

" Why is he letting us go ?"

" For amusement, curiosity, game… You can never figure him out, so don't bother. "

" And what about you ? Why are you helping us ?"

" Because I've caused enough damage. "

Shortly after, they've come to a ladder that led up to the hatch for the outside. Raziel hurled a TK blast that opened it. He than faced them, and said :

" Take my advice and burn to ashes everyone you care for, and than your self. It's much better than the alternative. "; He shifted into spirit realm.

Michael and Nikita climbed as fast as they could. Despite their strong, brave faces, this place was creeping them out, and all they wanted was some fresh air. A chopper in which the sweepers came, was waiting just outside, with its pilot dead and bleeding next to it. Nikita sat at the pilot seat, and Michael placed Jennifer inside. Soon after, they were air born.

Raziel shifted out in the room where Kain had his reception. Kain was also there, admiring his trophy shelf, turned with his back towards Raziel. As Raziel entered, Kain's face gained a grumpy look.

" You bit the girl !"; Raziel yelled :" Is there no end to your defiling !"

" I don't have to justify any of my actions to you, Raziel, since it is your anger, rather that concern for their well being that makes you attack me ! Why haven't you burned some of it on the Asian Dawn ? I've expected you'd wipe them out 'till sunrise. "

" How do you know that I've had any contact with them ? You send me out to test my lore,… but you knew that they were lurking for me, didn't you. You wanted me out of the way until you deal with these two. "

" And you would also dump some of your frustration on them rather on me. Not to mention getting them out of my picture. It was brilliant, except I didn't expected mercy on your part. You've changed, Raziel. "

" Take a good look at me, Kain, and tell me how could I've remained the same. "

Kain was still not turning.

" What's the point. It won't cool your hot blood, so to speak. "

" But your death might. "

Kain laughed to him self :

" Everything dies. Death is unimportant. What is important is the lore. When the time comes, will you go for your quest blindly or with your eyes opened, I wonder ?"

" Quit speaking in riddles. What role have you imagined me in your vision of future !"

" Wait 'till we get back. "

" No tell me now, Kain !"

Kain finally turned :

" Or… what ?"

Raziel's claw made a fist, and his eyes became two tin glowing lines. Kain laughed :

" So you couldn't keep up your side of our deal after all ? Very well ! If this is what it takes for you to come to your senses, than I'll show you what you are up against. It is time to teach you some manners. "

" Come, Kain, and let us both be taught a lesson or two… "

Than came the greatest duel in the history of this world. The greatest of all duels, and no one ever knew about it. It is said that the ground on that sight still trembles and the caves below the earth still echo with angry screams of rage and combat. All of Kain's children gathered to witness this spectacle, observing from the distance with their senses.

Raziel jumped at Kain with the reaver, but he dogged, and found him self behind Raziel, snapping his neck. Raziel appeared out of the spirit realm, and lunched again. Kain grabbed him in TK grip, and hurled him in the air. He tossed and bounced him on the pillars and the walls. The next time Kain shifted into his bat-form and attacked from all directions at once. For half hover he wasted his dark gifts upon Raziel, and than he grew tired of it. A frontal confrontation followed, with Kain hurling just some of his magic on Raziel every time to strip him of the reaver. Claws swung trough the air, punches and kicks tore the silence, and only for an instant a brief pause started when Kain pressed Raziel on the copy of the nature pillar :

" Give up, Raziel ! I taught you all your moves !"

" Then I'll have to improvise !"

He placed his foot on the pillar, and kicked him self and Kain off, backwards. Kain dissolved into mist, and streamed away, but didn't get far. Raziel hurled a TK blast and knocked him on the table. From that moment on, Raziel was in the offensive, and Kain had to defend, slowly loosing strength and speed.

Finally he yelled :

" You are becoming VERY annoying !"

" You can't beet me Kain, I am indestructible !"

" Like a cockroach !"

Kain absorbed red energy from the air, and charged at him like a runaway train. But just as he was about to sweep him of the floor, Raziel shifted away, and Kain just passed trough air. Unable to stop him self, he broke the pillar of time-copy, and also passed trough the wall, and another one, and few more in other rooms. Raziel jumped trough these new doorways and continued the battle there. Finally, he knocked Kain down, and pressing his chest with a foot, he placed the reaver beneath his throat :

" ( huh, huh, huh ) You loose… Kain !"

" Do I ? What did I loose ( huh ) by this ?"

" Tell me of your plans, or I will kill you. "

" He, he, HE ! It's not over yet ! Not while I have cards up my sleeve !"

Kain grabbed his foot and leg, and tossed him on his back. He than jumped on him and held him pressed on the floor. Raziel struggled to free him self, but the more he struggled, the more Kain squeezed him. A rumbling sound echoed the room, and Kain's grip was finally gone. Raziel turned to see a cloud of mist, and a big large stone falling to his head from above. Kain collapsed the roof with his TK powers burying them both on the spot.

Raziel came to in a spirit realm. He was in a black box, made of rubble bended by the power of the spectral realm. He was standing in the portal for outside. As he shifted the box fused around him, and he found himself under a couple of tons of rock. Trough the hole in the ceiling of that room and the floors above, one could see the stars at the end of a long vertical shaft. All the upper flours came down on top of them.

Kain's children gathered around in silence. Mist suddenly started to emanate trough the cracks and rubble, and Kain formed outside, leaving Raziel trapped under it.

Raziel screamed and yelled, and the entire pile of stone shook before his efforts to free him self. Kain ignored it. He came to a blood storage, and took a large drink to restore him self. After a while he spoke :

" How does your indestructibility helps you now ?"

" Just you wait, Kain ! I'll be out of here soon enough !"

" Not "soon enough", Raziel, but "eventually". Your head is too hard even for the stone on top of it. Suppose I pore a little more gravel. By the time you get out, even I might get wings. "

Raziel stilled him self :

" It seems that I've underestimated you. "

" That was your first mistake. "; Kain said in an educating manner :" You aren't unbeatable, and you certainly aren't indestructible. The reaver can still destroy you. "

" What are you rambling ? It couldn't destroy me before ! And it is mine now, bound to me forever !"

" Take care, Raziel, for the reaver is a good instrument, but a terrible master to those who underestimate its powers. A mistake made before by the Sarafan Lord, and that idiot William. Don't make the same mistake your self. "

He than spoke to his children :

" Free him !"

" But sire… "; Leo said. Kain just looked at him with a dread gaze, and he immediately started removing the rubble. Others joined shortly after, and soon Raziel broke out. Kain gave him a hint on the map screen :

" This is where the device shall be assembled. You have ten minutes to get out before the detonation. "

" You leave nothing behind. "; Raziel said in a noticing manner.

" I hope you've learned enough tonight. Until the next lesson."

He shifted in his bat form, and flied away, followed by his lieutenants and the others.

Raziel got out and with a cold and steady walk he paced in his direction, while the red flames of the explosion in Kain's sanctuary lit the night sky. But his direction wasn't towards where Kain had shown him, but to the direction of that chopper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three ; Cards on the table**

The silver dour opened revealing to Operations all that was left of teem alpha and the sweepers. The medical crew took Jennifer to the infirmary and Michael and Nikita were now under his inspecting gaze :

" I taught you canceled him ?"

" He still lives. I can't explain it. "

Operations face gained an expression of an unpleasant surprise. Though he tried to hide it, they could see that he was shaken :

" I expect you in debriefing in ten minutes. "; he said and swiftly paced away.

He was going to debrief them personally. This demand of a privileged reporting reinsured them of the seriousness of the situation. They barely had time to return their gear back, and go to the interrogation section. The routine was most unpleasant, like they haven't been trough enough tonight and after two hovers of detailed questioning, they were allowed to go home. During the interrogation they've said what happened and held only a few things back. They revealed that Kain wanted to use them as his instrument of Section destruction, but they said that they've rejected his offer. They also said nothing about that dream he forced upon them, and as a reason for his permitting them to leave, they named his demonstration and his psychopathic regard of life. They didn't know how much water did such story hold, but they were still sent home to get some rest. Nikita stopped by to Walter before she left :

" Hey, sugar. I heard you had some disturbing experience. "

" I need you to take a look at this for me Walter. "; she gave him the list of stolen high tech gear

" Woha ! Pretty heavy hardware. Is this related to that mission of yours ?"

" I need you to try and figure out what this could be used for. All for one purpose. "

" They've taught of it sugar. They must have already given this list to someone else. Someone they trust more than me. "

" But they haven't given it to you. I'm betting you are smarter than any of their errand boys. Maybe you can think of something they didn't. "

" I'll do my best. But you go home now. You look like you've bean trough hell, and I'm not just saying that. Go get some rest. "

" Thanks Walter. "

After a couple of hovers in a bathtub at Nikita's place, and at least an hover of love making, they've stretched themselves over her long silken bed and remained there from then on. Ten hovers have passed since they've returned from that mission, and still all they could think about was what they have endured during it. Nikita broke the silence :

" What are you thinking ?"

" I think it was all staged. "

" Special effects ? Droughts in the air ?"

" I'm going to refuse his deal, what he wants and offers in return. "; he looked at her asking with his eyes if she agrees.

" Whatever you decide Michael, I'll support you. "

In the moment after they were both deeply asleep.

… Corn rustled in the wind… A tree of oak, lonely in the field… corn field north of Dublin… A voice echoed trough out the dream :

" At the forest edge beneath the night sky, an evil which awaits Hansel and Gretel to come to the house of candy… "; Kain's face emerged from the smoke :" The innocent close to you are in terrible danger. Come to me and bring your answer. "

They both jumped up, shaken by this dark vision. The clock by the bed displayed 2 AM. Twelve hovers after their reception in Kain's home. Michael looked at Nikita and she said :

" Dublin, Ireland… ?"

The next moment they've charted a chopper and went to chase this evil dream.

George entered the station above the infirmary. There was a big round glass window on the floor that gazed into a white room filled with medical equipment and men in blue hazard suits. Jennifer was strapped to the table in the center, still wearing the clothes from the mission. Her skin became pale, veins jumped to the surface of it and she became sensitive to bright light. George watched, along with Operations and Madeline while one of the doctors examined the sample of her tissue under an electronic microscope :

" Amazing ! "; he said :" There are some tiny particles in her cells that are changing her DNA ! They almost seem… intelligent… "

George watched Jennifer's sleeping face. She seamed so small, and yet maybe the greatest genetic mystery ever encountered. Her skin became bluish, her hair darkened, and ears grew long and sharp. She was changing… But into what ?

Jennifer squealed and twitched. She was delirious and in great pain that choke her consciousness, so they didn't even had to sedate her. This DNA infection has spread throughout her body and was now mutating her on molecular level. All they could do now, was to watch and study this enemy from within.

Meanwhile, a black chopper landed in a very familiar corn field, north of Dublin. The two operatives stepped out and came to a clearing beneath an old oak tree. There was no one there.

" Maybe it was all just a dream. "; Nikita said

Suddenly an angry old farmer loaded his gun behind them :

" What are you kids doing in my crop !"

" We were to meet someone here. "; Michael answered coldly

" Well there's nobody here but me and you, so why don't you get up the way you… "

A phantom like shadow shrouded in mist appeared behind him and gut him from behind. Its arm punched trough the man's spine and went out the chest holding his ripped heart. The poor farmer didn't know what hit him. The claw dropped the heart on the ground, and grabbed him before he fell. Kain emerged out of the mist :

" Excuse me for a moment. "; he said politely to his shocked guests

His long fangs stabbed them selves in the old man's neck, and within seconds drained him dry. His helpless body fell down like a rag, while Kain wiped the blood of his lips :

" Yuck ! Do you have any idea what pollution does to you ! Stop poisoning your self with oil and tobacco. It will kill you before I get the chance. "

" You got to be kidding ! You want us… to think you are a vampire !"; Nikita said overcoming her shock

" Wrong !"; he answered:" I want you to obey. "

Men with guns emerged out of the field, aiming at them. Their eyes were without pupil, like they were made of glass. Four others brought a strange device with a big cylindrical tube on top of it. Kain activated the contraption :

" I was astounded to learn that my kind is not unheard of even here in this distant place. But don't think I'm one of those "Count Dracula" vampires. I'm somewhat older than that. "

" All right Nosferatu. You've made your point earlier today. What did you do to these comic book gays ? Hypnotize them ?"

" Clarity can be priceless there where chaos plagues. "; he said attuning the controls

" We have an answer for you. "; Michael dropped it before them, eager to get this over with as soon as possible.

" I'd like to show you something first … "

He punched the last sequence. At once the tube started to fizzle and sparkle. A big holoscreen appeared above, displaying Jennifer in the Section infirmary, surrounded by medical teem in blue hazard suits. She was monstrously deformed, with pale blue skin and thin black vanes on its surface. Two white fangs hung out of her mouth and her ears grew long and pointy. The " camera " than moved and displayed George and Operations gazing down trough the round glass window on the ceiling.

" How did you get a camera into Section ?"; Michael asked. It seemed that there was no end to Kain's magician tricks

" You did. Jennifer is telepathically linked to me, and I'm using this device to share her senses with you. "

The camera returned down and than they noticed the bite marks on her neck.

" Let's see how much of a vampire I truly am. "; Kain said and started whispering :" Jennifer… Jennifer… arise my child. "

She opened her red, razor-sharp eyes :

" …Sire… "

The next moment she started screaming and kicking like she was having an epilepsy attack. The doctors tried to restrain and sedate her, but she suddenly stilled her self and the green line of the EKG that monitored her heart beets became flat. She was dead.

" I'm sorry ser. "; one of the doctors said to the men above :" She didn't survive the transformation. Mark the time of death… "

" You killed her !"; Nikita said

But than the heart beets started again, only slower and weaker. She opened her eyes and looked at her bonds. They untied on their own and she silently and unnoticeably stood up. George Operations and Madeline saw her get up but for the sake of curiosity they said nothing to the unsuspecting men below. A scream of one doctor forced the others to turn around. They saw Jennifer stabbing her fangs in his neck that exploded with blood painting the wall read. Some of them ran for the dour, others for the weapons, but Jennifer jumped from one to the other slicing them with her long claws. One of them even got hold of a gun and shot her, but he only made her angry. She ripped his arm off and sucked him dry. She looked up, while blood mixed with spit leaked from her mouth. She smiled, and jumped at least ten feet to the wall stabbing her claws in the white ceramic plates, staining them with blood. She jumped again, and drew closer to the window on the ceiling. But just as she was about to reach it, George pushed a button and sealed it with iron lid. She banged at it for a while, and than jumped down to the flour. Gas started to fill the room but instead of panicking she simply laughed. After a while the room was floating in nerve gas.

Men in gas masks opened the metal dour and slowly entered the green fog. One of them screamed, than another, and another. In the end Jennifer left the room and broke the protective plastic dour on her way out, thus poisoning the men outside. Before it could get any worse, emergency ventilation drained the gas to disposal, but Jennifer was no longer there.

The entire Section was placed under red alert. Corridors started to seal them selves. The inner sensors were scanning for any sign of the intruder, but she knew well the layout of these devices and now empowered by dark gift, she dogged them easily.

" If this is rely happening, than why don't they call us in ?"; Michael asked

" How could I have you here if they call you away ? I'm gamming your phones to seem like a glitch in the central. "; He gestured to Michael's pocket

Michael checked his phone and heard Kain's giggle emerging from it. He instantly dropped it on the ground, and looked angry at their host, who pointed his attention on the screen.

Jennifer made a bloody slaughtering path throughout the Section corridors, but swiftly so she wouldn't be sealed in, and finally she reached her first target.

" These are the cards on the table. Now you choose your answer carefully, les you want an innocent to die… "

From Jennifer's point of view they saw Biercof turned with his back, lost in security systems data. He was on his keyboard, completely clueless of the danger behind him. Suddenly Walter yelled form the next room ( that was separated by an iron grate from Biercof's post ) :

" Look out !"

Biercof turned to find Jennifer, who caught him by the throat. She pressed him on the grate near the code terminal. Walter grabbed a gun, and started shooting at her, but she reached for Biercof's table and threw it on the grate before him. It stopped it, but the air pressure was so enormous it knocked him away several feet. She than looked back at her pray :

" Open the doors. "

"… Jennifer… "

" Hhhsssss ! Open the doors little Biercof !"

His hand moved for the keys. He punched some numbers, and suddenly the panel sizzled out.

" Now all the codes are erased. Not even I can restore them. "

Kain laughed :

" I can see why you like this kid ! Pity… Kill him !"

Jennifer threw him on the flour and kicked him away like a toy she was displeased with. She than jumped at him like a bat, but just as she was about to land, Nikita broke :

" Stop !"

Kain looked at her with a question mark written all over his face and Jennifer did the same. Michael joined :

" We shall do as you ask. "

" There. That wasn't so hard, now was it ?"; he gestured to Jennifer and she released him

She than came to the grate and grabbed it down. Her strong muscles started competing over the hydraulics of the machines. She screamed in pain, but still the pistons started to burst and the oil exploded its way out of them. The other operatives caught up with her, only after she passed under it, and ran on her way.

The rest of the remaining operatives gathered in the tower where George Operations and Madeline went. They were observing the situation on the monitors but than Jennifer vanished from their sights again. Suddenly there was a loud bang and a claw-like fist broke trough the ceiling, withdrawing the next moment. They all started shooting at that spot. Than she passed over the window, and they directed their fire there. A few more times she punched trough the floor and the walls, and than she stopped.

" Sees fire !"; Operations yelled

A squeaking sound started to echo. And than they realized; with her punches and their shooting trough walls, they sawed the half of the tower in which the operatives were. The construction snapped, and they all went down with it in the abyss below. Nothing was left of them but a bloody mass of flesh, glass and black metal panels.

George came to the edge and looked down, but jumped backwards again as Jennifer leaped in from above. She was all bloody and still wearing her torn black clothing from the mission. Her two white fangs glittered within her sadistic, blood stained smile :

" My master has a message for you… "

" Jennifer… "

" …This is nearly the beginning !"

She started laughing like mad, louder and louder, but suddenly a pair of glowing eyes emerged from the shadows behind her. The creature had a blue stream of energy on its right arm, and it lunched it trough her hearth. She was shocked in pain and fell to the ground, as Raziel stepped to the light.

The picture of the holoscreen vanished as Jennifer died and Kain, displeased with the ending of the show, kicked the machine so hard his foot broke trough it.

Raziel devoured her soul, to great surprise of all present. Her spirit was visible until it went under his rag, illuminating his jaw-les face. He covered it back, and than inspected his hosts :

" Now you know what you are up against. "; he said :" In this war you can not win. Flee while you still can. "

" Why are you helping us ?"; Madeline asked

" You are many things, but you are also a necessity. "

" That's not what I asked you. You have no love for Kain do you ? In fact, you must have bean close once, but now you want him dead, as do we all. "

" Do not presume to influence my judgment, mortal ! Can a mouse understand the mind of a cat !"

" She says that we might have something in common. "; Operations said :" What did he promise you ? To take you with him when his machine works ?"

" You bore me, human. I've said what I had to say. Do what you want with it. "; he turned to go

" He didn't tell you about the side effect did he ?"; George said. Raziel turned and looked at him. George continued :" The machine won't work as you may think. "

" And what would you know about it ?"

" We analyzed the storm that brought you here, and came to a fatal conclusion; If such a storm would be generated from here it would cause great distortions in our planets core, and destroy us. "

" What ! You are lying !"

Operations turned the monitor on :

" At first every volcano on earth would erupt, but that's just the beginning. Great earthquakes would be next, followed by gigantic sea waves and tornados, and than the worst would come; our planet has a magnetic field emanating from its core that serves as a shield against radiation from space. Kain's machine will cancel it, making the intensity of Sun light alone increase to a lethal level. Everything, not just the humans, but everything, will die. "

Raziel was staring at the screen. He was shocked and chilled to the core. If this was the price of his return, than he was not willing to pay it. And than again, these people had not the slightest idea of the principles of such travel. And the other portals he and Kain used before never caused anything like this. Or maybe it was the nature of this world, and this world alone, or Kain left out some security measures due to the time limit. Raziel's supernatural mind processed this with an incredible speed. And than he tossed a look at Operations. He was staring at him for a few moments, while George spoke :

" You are an intelligent creature, you know that he is capable for this. We offer you an alternative. You help us defeat him, kill him if possible, and take his device for our own. We aren't as… stupid as you might think. Our people can find a way back for you, without any danger for us. What do you say ?"

Raziel took a deep gaze at him and than Madeline. After a few moments he answered :

" No !"

" What ?"

" I can see into your souls. Greed and deceit bubble up from your eyes. You have no intention of helping me. You just want to gain some of his power. "

" We want to save our world. I don't think you shall let him do this, now that you know. "

" I know that you haven't got a clue of his design, and you can't be certain of anything. If Kain truly plans to leave this place in ruins, I shall stop him, but I'll do it alone, without your interference. "

He turned to go again, just as armed men managed to enter the tower from the other side. They were stunned to see him, but still aimed their weapons at him. He paid no heed, and Madeline smiled :

" Than we have no choice but to hold you for interrogation. I'm sure we can find some way to make you more… cooperative. "

He laughed :

" Oh please… Who do you think you're talking to ?"

" Surely you know, that this isn't the kind of place one can just enter and leave when he wants. "; George said

" No really ?"; he shifted in the spirit realm and vanished with one taught on his mind :

_A warning has bean given. Their fate is now their own. _

After that interesting chatter, the three leaders gestured their operatives to leave :

" It seems that we are alone again. "; Operations concluded

" Not necessarily. This one might yet prove useful. "; Madeline said

" In the mean time we have an attack to prepare for. Start making the modifications. I'll take care of the reinforcements. "; George tossed and went on his way.

Back in the corn field Michael and Nikita were still surrounded by Kain's armed men. Kain went out of this ring and said one word :

" Kill. "

The two jumped on the ground, while the others started shooting. After it was done, they found themselves unharmed, and the others that were around, were now dead. Kain extended his claw, and simultaneously drained them all of their blood. He than tossed Michael a small silver ring :

" When this starts to buzz, gather my tree heads all at the same place within half an hover. And when I strike, anyone who doesn't get in the way will be spared. You have my word. "

" What about the information you promised us ?"

" I would have given them too, but I won't, since you originally wanted to reject my offer. Be grateful that you got even this much !"

Michael watched him silently, but his anger burned quite loud inside. Finally he spoke:

" You are a sadistic animal. "; Kain slowly turned towards him :

" Such words can cost you dearly, Michael. What are you thinking in that primitive mind of yours ? You think that your decades can match my centuries ?"

Michael stood in attack position. Nikita too. Kain smiled :

" Who said I can not use just one of you ?"

They started to circle around him with their knives in their hands. Kain stood still and waited for them to strike. They begun to attack him only to find that no meter how fast they would move, he was always twice faster. He dogged their blades with ease, and than punched Nikita in her chest, lunching her away in the corn. Michael went on alone trying to use his best moves, and finally he made a cut on Kain's chin. Kain looked at him undisturbed while the wound vanished like it was never there. The next moment he absorbed red energy from the air and started swinging his razor sharp claws so fast they became transparent. First he punched Michael, making him drop his knife, and than tore his clothing and cut him in thousands of places. Small cuts, but thousands of them. He was ready to drop, just as Nikita jumped at Kain from behind. But instead she passed trough a cloud of mist, and fell on Michael knocking him down. She stood up, holding Michael up and giving him his knife back. Kain was gone. At first they taught he left, but than his demented laughter echoed the air. They stood back to back, and started observing the surroundings for him.

Kain was behind the tree under which they stood. He tossed a look at the branches and than reached for the roots. A sound of braking wood filled the silence, and Michael yelled :

" Look out !"

He pushed Nikita away as the tree fell down, ripped from the ground. She stood up badly bruised :

" Michael ! Michael, where… "

At once she was paralyzed. Her body disobeyed and froze it self in place. She simply stood there unable to act, while the red claw in a black glove slowly came from behind over her shoulder, and she felt Kain's chin over the other. She tried to resist, to brush him away, but his presence fulfilled her, binding her will and choking her strength. He was speaking to her thoughts, suffocating everything else :

" Can you imagine what it's like… What it's like when eternity is tomorrow… when power is your dark gift… when blood is sweet as drought… "

She was drunk with his voice, lost in the sea of his mind :

" You look so fresh… so tasty… my Nikita… Wouldn't you like my sharp kiss upon your skin… ?"

His fangs came out and touched her neck. She was at his mercy helpless to defend or protest. But the next moment she felt the link between them crack as Kain roared in pain. It was Michael, stabbing him with a big sharp branch from behind, plunging it so deep it came out trough his chest.

Kain grabbed it and like with a lever, catapulted Michael in the air, making him land most painfully in the corn field. Nikita got up and ran to him, while Kain was roaring in agony and ripping the wood out of his flesh. Trough a hole on his chest one could see the horizon behind him, but still it begun to heal and shrink. Nikita grabbed Michael, placing him over her shoulder, and ran for the chopper, but something hit her from behind and she collapsed on the ground. She turned only to be pressed down by Kain's foot. His wound was gone. There was no mark on him not even a scar :

" You shall suffer for this insult !"

" We had a deal !"

" We still do. But this is a bonus. "

He reached towards the chopper, and a green flame glittered in his claw. The craft started to emanate squeaking sounds, and slowly began to bend and twist. Soon it was all a bunch of burning metal and junk. They will now have to explain a lot when they get back to Section. He continued :

" Go now, but remember; I can also attack with rage instead of mercy and all shall drown in lakes of blood. I shall gather my forces and I shall come to them in the night, and my visit shall not be kind. "

Nikita watched him in his madness and realized :

" You think you are a god ?"

" No. But I'm the next best thing. "; he shifted in his bat form and vanished in the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter four ; Monsters on the moonlight**

Nikita was carrying Michael trough the corn field, with his arm over her shoulders. He was bleeding badly, and was barely able to walk. Unfortunately, Dublin and the nearest homes were miles away. With chopper at their disposal, she could reach the hospital, but not on foot, dragging him all the way. Finally, as they've managed to reach a clearing, he gestured her to stop. She placed him on the ground and kneeled before him :

" Get some rest. We have a lot more to go. "

" Not we… but you. "

" I'm not leaving you here, Michael. "

" You must get to Section… Kain is a greater evil than them. "

" Don't speak. "; she said restraining from cry :" You'll make it. "

" I think he cut my vein… somewhere. I'm bleeding to death. Promise me… "

" Michael… "

" …promise me you wont spend the rest of your life in there. "

" I promise. Now shut up. "

He closed his eyes :

" Go and save them. "

" I won't leave you. Michael ! I won't leave you !"

But Michael lost consciousness. Suddenly there was a whoosh behind her. She turned to find someone approaching trough the shadows of the corn. Already shaken enough, she pointed her gun and waited, expecting the worst. The worst was close to the truth. Raziel emerged from the field. He tossed a swift glare at their situation and said :

" You just couldn't stay away. Could you ?"

" What are you doing here ?"; she asked scared and upset

" Obviously, wasting my time with you. "; he turned and started walking away

" Wait !"; she yelled :" You have to help him ! He's dying !"

Raziel didn't stop :

" His body is too weak to hold his soul within. He'll be dead in ten minutes, and you would do wise to follow him. "

She ran in front of him, blocking his path :

" You can't just walk away ! You must do something !"

" Refusing to accept death will get you nowhere. "

He slugged her aside and continued pacing on. Suddenly she shot him. His blue spiritual essence body spilled on the ground and vanished. It didn't hurt except for his pride. Turning back like lightning, he jumped at her and they fell down. She tried to wrestle him, but he grabbed her for her throat and lifted her above the ground :

" Foolish girl ! You have a lot of nerve to attack me !"

" I know it is in your power to save him. "

" You know nothing about my power. "; he said while white light emanated from his eyes stronger than before, and than he tossed her on the ground beside Michael :" I am the reaper of souls. Not their protector. "

" Please… "; she whispered :" You said you felt sorry for us. Do… something. Anything. Please. "

Raziel stood there for a while, and than came closer :

" Wait here. "; he said and vanished

After a moment, he appeared with a bucket full of earth and weed in one claw and a torch in the other. He gathered the wood around, lighting it, and than started molding the earth and plants together in a mush with his claws. Nikita watched silently but with great anticipation, while worms, bugs, soil and herbs molded together in a gray stew and leaked out of his claws back in to the bucket. He placed it on the fire to boil, and spoke like to him self :

" You waist all your energy, time and strength looking for cures within walls of your laboratories, and any cure you could ever need can be found on this one field. "

" What is your name ? "; she asked while the bucket braised. He looked at her

" Raziel. "

" I am Nikita. He is Michael. "

" Like I care. "

He took the bucket out of the flames, with no fear of burning his arm, and started spinning it around to cool it down :

" Expose his wounds. "

She tore his shred clothing revealing the thick red net of cuts all over his skin. Suddenly Raziel spilled the bucket over Michael's unsuspecting body. It was still hot and smoking, and he screamed, but Nikita pressed him down. And suddenly his wounds started to disappear, and red cuts to fade away. Nikita watched amazed and than asked :

" How did you do that ?"

Raziel turned away and began putting out the fire :

" When Kain… needed to extract information from prisoners he would subject them to an unspeakable torment. Such treatment few would survive, and those who would were too weak to say anything. So he and I developed cures for their wounds, to have some use of them… before we kill them. "

" You and he were very close once, weren't you ?"

Raziel didn't answer. After a while, Michael opened his eyes. He felt weary and bruised but other than exhaustion he was fine. The first face he saw was Nikita's that greeted him with her smile. He got up, cleaned the hot mud from his body, and after examining the scars ( that were the only thing that remained of Kain's claws ) he took a look at his savior. Raziel was done putting out the fire, and that was the end of his work here as far as he was concerned. He turned to go.

" It itches. "; Michael said

" It will pass. "

" Thank you… "; she said. Raziel stopped in his paces :" …for your help. "

" Humph ! As if I helped you. "; he said annoyed with their folly and vanished amongst corn field shades.

Raziel shifted out of the spirit plane on the agreed location, and yet there was nothing there. His senses were telling him that the machine and Kain are here, but there was only the horizon before him. A burning wreckage of a chopper, and a three ripped out of the ground caught his attention. Just as he was about to examine them, he heard Kain's voice behind him :

" So, you have finally arrived. Come, and witness my master piece !"

He walked forward into nothing, and was somehow absorbed into the horizon. It bend before his passing, swallowing him whole. Raziel first taught that he shifted away, but than realized that he was still feeling him close by. He walked forward, and passed trough some kind of a bubble, that was in fact a large invisibility shield. And there, before him and Kain's self-admiring face, was the machine, placed together, and magnificently constructed. Kain's vampires were adding the final touches.

The Device was like a tower with a rounded top. On its eight sides, all the way to base, were some magical symbols, made of white flame, fizzling with lightnings, and glowing with power. At the base was a huge broad disc, from which four other horizontal towers of same proportions were placed in a cross. They were different with dark purple cylindrical edges and had less symbols on them. Half way up on the vertical one, four stones with green glowing seals were, spinning sustained by some magical force. As the machine blazed, Kain spoke razing his arms towards it :

" Gaze upon Chronodeck 5; our ticket back to Nosgoth !"

He jumped to one of the horizontal cylinders, opened a hatch and entered. Raziel followed. As they came in, a female voice greeted them :

" _Welcome Lord Kain. Welcome Raziel_. "

The interior was hollow and rounded, filled with thick complex web of energy conductors, and through the axis of this gigantic hollow tube streamed a beam of energy. The spindle bore hovering rings on a distance of five feet through which a beam of purple energy flowed towards the center. All around on the cylindrical walls ran small black robots, like a colony of insects mowing in harmony. Each had a tiny crystal at the top from which it would shoot beams of energy into the main one, stabilizing it.

When Raziel came to the center, he saw a familiar closed portal attached on a platform. The platform it self hovered in the air and held controls which Kain started to use. The vertical tower was rising above them, and was much more complex on the inside. Chaotic conductors were engraved all over its walls, trough which sparks of energy were blasting and flashing. From all four horizontal towers, beams of thick light emerged in blue, yellow, purple, and green, and were bended down to the black cube with crystals on each side, that thus collected them, and would distribute them to the portal ring when activated. The platform was floating on a white ray of light that shot the box from the deep base far below, from a large diamond on its rounded center.

Raziel jumped on the platform, approaching Kain who was typing something on a key board. The female voice announced again :

" _Running diagnostics…Processing data…One hundred percent operational ! One hundred percent operational ! _"

" YEAS !"; he yelled, lifting his fists up :"At last, it is completed, and within two days, the planets shall realign, and grant us our escape. We're going home, Raziel !"

Raziel watched silently. It was hard to confess, but he was impressed. Kain seamed overjoyed. Like he wasn't aware of the terrible cost his machine might yet bring. Or he didn't care. Raziel than spoke :

" Well, you have outdone your self, I'll give you that. But tell me ; will this Chronodeck cause any… side effects ?"

" What do you mean ?"; Kain asked typing on the key board, not paying attention.

" I mean, things like earthquakes, volcano eruptions, giant sea waves…?"

Kain turned, and his penetrating gaze fell on him. He considered, and said :

" I wonder where did you get that ? You should know better than to take their word. "

" I should know better than to take yours, but I ask it still. Just answer me, Kain. "

" No. What ewer I say, you won't believe me. This conversation is a waist of time… and my good mood. "

" If it's true, you better start modifying, 'cause I won't let you use it otherwise !"

" And what gave you the idea that I need your permission ?"; he said calmly,

and suddenly heard the sound of Raziel unwrapping the reaver. Kain lifted his head of the keyboard and sighed :

" Put the reaver away, Raziel. I have no time to play games with you. "

" If your game is to leave this world in ruins, I swear you'll end game before you leave it !"

Kain suddenly turned and grabbed him in TK grip :

" Do you know how easy would it be to set this machine on some random coordinates and lunch you across time and space ! Somewhere where you'll never bother me again ?"

" It is you who is underestimating me, now. Drop a mountain on me, and I'll dig my way out no meter how long it may take. What ever obstacle you place between us, I'll overcome it !"

" You are… correct. We share the same road. Even if we separate, we are doomed to catch up with each other, eventually. "

" Than stop making false treats and let's get this over with the old-fashion way !"

" We haven't the time to afford it right now. I still have a lot of work to do these next two days. "; he released him from his grip, and resumed working

" You would have less work if you would leave these humans alone. "; Raziel interrupted again.

" I do what is necessary for us to succeed. "

" I know. What I don't know is how high is the cost of success ?"

" Perhaps you should be asking how high is the cost of trust ?"

" How can I ever trust you, after everything that happened ? How can I trust you even now when your games have robbed me of my chance for vengeance ?"

" Exactly. And how can I trust you, when you are trying to kill me ?"

" Don't spin around the subject. Truth or lie, I want to hear it from you ; What is this device; a portal, or a weapon as well !"

" This device is our ONLY ticket home,"; Kain yelled :" and no one will ever find a mach for it ! Ever !"; he turned back to the controls and continued working, but Raziel was not ready to stop just yet :

" You are so efficient… So eager to return us to Nosgoth. You'd rather be buried on your own grounds ?"

And than Kain begun his game of annoyance again :

" If fait wills. Though, there is much more, so much more, right under your nose. And yet you can't see it. "

" What are your plans for me ? Damn it Kain ! I am growing impatient !"

" You will learn, in due time. This isn't the time, nor the place for this. You want to know ? Wait until we get back. "

" When we get back, I'll kill you. That is my will, and destiny. "

" Free will is always an illusion, Raziel, except when you master the time it self. Than, and only than, shall one be capable to make a difference, and land a coin of dilemma perfectly ."

" You're talking nonsense ! "

" Am I ? I think you'll find, that I am the one most fort coming you've ever encountered. "

Raziel was angry, but he realized that Kain was pooling him around all along. And after considering his options he decided to turn the situation to his favor. There is more than one way to beet someone :

" What was I thinking ! Of course you are !"; he snapped, taunting him

" Don't be sarcastic with me, Raziel ! Bear in mind all that I have done so far. "

" Oh I haven't forgotten at all… It was like yesterday to me, and five centuries to the world. "

Kain turned to him again, and said warningly :

" Don't go there. "

" …There I was braking trough the husk of the cocoon. And behold my glory ; Wings ! Magnificent gift none other had !…"

" I'm warning you…"

" …And my dear father gazing upon me. But in his face… No it's not excitement, it's a shock ! It's not anyway, it's jealousy ! It's not pride, it's disgust ! And than his judgment : _cast him away_ ! "

" Stop !"

" My own father, whom I've served for all my life, faithfully and proudly. And my brothers, envy and jealous, ripping my bones, my fear wings, and cast me away to the arms of pain ! Oh the pain…huuhhh… "; Kain was clenching his teeth :" Oh, what you did to me… I'll never forget it as long as I exist !"

" Enough ! Enough ! ENOUGH ! Be silent ! How grieved do you think I felt ! You were my pride ! My first bourn ! The most favored one in all the clans ! And you betrayed me !"

" Betrayed you ! My body cried for hibernation ! All I did, was to take your right to have the first transformation ! You think that if it wasn't me gifted with wings, that it would be you ?"

" I won't be a part of your… "; he tried to get calm :" You'll learn nothing from me, as long as we are here. But we will go back together, even if I have to drag your sorry corpse on my back all the way !"

" You dare speak to ME of GRIEF ! Only when you've felt the flames of the abyss, the theft of your body, the rejection of everyone you've looked up to, and the death of your entire family, only than should you dare to compare your pain with mine !"

" I DID endure it all, Raziel ! The flames of the abyss, the rejection, the betrayal, and murder ! If it was only my position that demanded it I would have second thoughts, but history had to unfold as veal. "

" That is your reason for putting me trough this ! Look at me ! Here is your history, written and unfolded ! Tell me what grief you had, that could possibly compare to THIS !"

" You think I had a choice ! It was the most difficult decision I've ever made. I would condemn the pillars a hundred times more easily. "; Raziel watched as his jaw clenched, but despite it, Kain still couldn't feel sorry for the past :" But I had to have no weakness before my clan. They would use it against me eventually. You know as well as I ; one must never bleed fresh blood before a vampire… Now be silent ! I don't want to discuss it any more. "

There was no point to continue any more. And once again, though he managed to upset Kain rather than the other way around, Raziel felt his hands are bound. No meter how strong he desired Kain's dead, he wouldn't pay it with his exile from Nosgoth. A vampires soul, especially Kain's, was not so easy to gaze in as a human's. His head cooled and he started considering his options. Kain was determined to get them both back, of that there was no doubt any more. He could have left him buried in his previous sanctuary, and leave without him. What ever his reasons were he included him as an important element in his future plans. But there had to be some way to have their escape, and to make it safe…

And than Raziel found the third option ;

Kain would leave nothing behind, not even his children. A perfect test subjects to see whether the machine shall cause any destruction. If it does, he was determined to destroy it. That won't be hard thing to do, since it was so delicate even humans could harm it. That would force Kain to save this world from total destruction, and after that he would slay his children and preserve Kain somehow until those three centuries pass.

A smile would shine on his face if he'd have one. Now he too had a card up his sleeve to play against him. Suddenly Leo glided down from the top of the tower :

" Father, all the construction is done, and the codes for the _Hubble_ shall be ours within two hovers. "

" Perfect timing. Leave me now Raziel. We have many calculations to make before tomorrow. "

Raziel didn't like that tone, but the meter suited him. Sharon asked to see with him again few minutes from now, and though he wouldn't confess it, he was looking forward to it. She was actually quite refreshing after Kain, his children and their human enemies. So without a word, he shifted to the spectral realm and went on his path.

After a few minutes Kain asked :

" What do your spies inform you ?"

" Last night, he met a mortal woman named Sharon. He is meeting her tonight as well. "

" Sharon… Yeas. I remember her now. Raziel, you sentimental fool. Such bounds pose a danger to us. "

" Why, father ?"

" The worst case scenario would be, that our enemies use her to wheedle him away in the critical moment of the departure. And that's just one option. "; he than looked at his lieutenant :" Make sure that this friendship ends. "

" Have you any special desires of how it should be done ?"

" So that he learns not of our involvement. Other than that, your wisdom needs no guidance nor council. "

" I'll take care of it father. "

" Don't disappoint me, Leo. "

" Never !"; he shifted into bat form and flied away.

Within her apartment in New York, Sharon was preparing for a night out with a company of one. Fortunately she was on a forced vacation since the CIA research facility was invaded. Last night Raziel fascinated her in every way. She showed him some of the sights and explained to him how some of the technology work, but the city was big, too big for one night. Tonight she considered taking him to see a movie, or the fair perhaps. He might find such things fascinating. She even prepared a long mail coat and a hat for him to conceal his… unusual features in the crowd. Lost in her preparations, she didn't notice her room mate, Lynda coming in :

" Well girl, does my eyes deceive me, or do you finally have a date on your hands ?"

" It's not a date Lynda. He's just an acquaintance. "

" And something more, I'd add. Just look how much time you've spend in front of that mirror. Is he cute ?"

" It's not like that. He is… Much more. "; she laughed

" Than come on; invite him in for a coffee or something. I can't wait to meet this mystery man of yours. "

" Aaaa… That's not a good idea. He's… shy. "

" Well as long as he's better than Jim, he's all right. "

" Don't mention him to me. He was a complete and total bastard. He really needs help. "

" What did he do anyway, that was so bad ?"

" Something I don't want to remember. "

" All right, girl. But I'm telling you now, if you don't get some man on you, I'll become paranoid. You're like thirty, and you still haven't had a gay in your bed !"

" I guess that I was waiting fore someone… Someone special… "

" It's a hard thing to get used to your secrecy girl. First your job, than your old boyfriend, and now you won't even tell me anything of your new boyfriend. "

" He's not my … O, look at the time ! I'm late. Thanks for not asking too many questions. "; she grabbed her stuff, and went out kissing her cheek.

She went towards the elevator, but instead of using it, she passed by it to the fire escape. She climbed down to the dark alley and started observing the shadows :

" Raziel ? Are you here ?"

He emerged behind a pile of boxes :

" I was beginning to think you won't show up. "

" My roommate held me. Sorry. Here I've thought you might use this. "

She gave him the clothing she prepared. He swiftly wrapped him self in it, and they were off to the streets. It was surprising how well this simple guise worked. Most people didn't even look at their direction, and those that did, didn't notice anything strange. Frankly, everyone were too busy with their own company and business and had no time to notice anything else.

Sharon took him to see the sights. Of course he saw them already but now he had someone to explain it all to him. At one point he felt the presence of animals and out of curiosity jumped over the ZOO walls. Fortunately it was past their work hover, and no one saw him. He than bend the bars of the gate, so she could enter too, and the next hover they wondered around the place. He found animals he newer saw before, huge and gentle with big ears and long nose, and also some tall yellow horses with long necks. It seemed they all knew what he was and showed him fear and respect. The last five minutes they've spend running from the security. After Sharon got trough the bars, he bended them back the way they were, and they fled the scene. It was all rather amusing.

That evening was just what he needed. He haven't felt this good about him self for quite some time. And than they came to a big disco where a costume party was held. Raziel was drawn by loud music of colorful tones :

" Let's see what do they do inside. "

" No, Raziel. We need an invitation to enter… "

" Come. "

He led her to the back entrance, and with a strong punch he broke the dour open. ( If there's one thing he noticed was common for this place it was that every building had more than one entrance ). They climbed on a balcony above, observing the mass of strangely and funny dressed people that danced below. The music wasn't too loud, but was clearly heard from even the most distant corners :

" It's a costume party. "; Sharon explained :" When people dress up like … like… "

" …buffoons ?"

" Yeas… something like that. "

Suddenly, Raziel's eye caught a costume of a knight. It was so familiar it gave him the chill. Suddenly the music and the dancing lights stopped for him. He was somewhere else… the table… his hand razing a keg of… something other than blood… his hand in red glove and bronze-golden armor… and his brothers around him… his Sarafan brethren… humans… in an instant the moment passed and only his gruesome claw remained.

Sharon saw there was something wrong with him. He was like frozen, and squeezing the fence so hard it snapped in his claws. And than he suddenly vanished. Coat and hat fell down to the dark flour and he was gone. She was surprised by this, but managed to pick up the clothing quickly and go outside to look for him. She found him on the roof of the disco :

" Raziel… what's the meter. "

" Do you… have any brothers ?"

" No… I was adopted. "

" I had brothers once. A place I belonged. "

" What ? Some kind of underworld ?"; she smiled trying to cheer him up

" Remember when you said that I resembled human ?"

" Yeas. But you aren't, are you. "

" No... Not any more. "

She was shocked :

" You were once human ?"

" Once… Once long ago, so long I can not remember. I was a Sarafan, a warrior priest on a holy mission to rid the land of vampires. I had brothers… my pure brothers. "

" You don't have to tell me this… "

" I want to. All our lives we've dedicated to our cause. Fate unfortunately had a role for me even after my death. After nine hundred years we were defiled and resurrected as vampires by our sire Kain, and for a thousand more we served him fatefully… I served him fatefully. "

" What happened ?"

" I grew wings, a gift… an ability he didn't have, and thus I surpassed my lord. His punishment ... made me… I don't even know what I am now. "

" How… how awful. I'm so sorry. "

" I emerged out of the abyss, driven by pain, and hunger for vengeance, to hunt my former family and destroy them. All but Kain. I've only managed to chase him down… to here. "

" Oh, my god ! He's… He's that other mean one ! The one you saved me from !"

" It was a mistake that we ended up here. Now I have to work with him if I ever want to return to my world. But when I do, I'll devour his black soul !"

" Vengeance is bad busyness. "

" The things he made me endure can't be put with words. Nothing will make me change my mind. "

She stepped closer behind him :

" What's it like…to die ?"

" It… hurts, but not in your flesh. It's the pain of your soul being torn from your body, and your will braking, as it struggles to hold on. Things would be much easier if one would simply let go. But that can never happen ."

" Why is that ?"

" Life is build to last. It is its strongest quality. Will for self preservation is forged in all the creatures. Even the dead ones. "

She came beside him and after a few moments of looking in his eyes, she reached for his scarf. He stopped her :

" It's not a pretty sight. "

But she still reached out took it of after a moment of hesitation. The sight was… disturbing to say the least. She sighed deeply and silently, and placed it over his face again :

" I hope you find that place you belong. "; she said, and then smiled lightly :" So, do you want to see a mov… to watch a story ?"

" Don't you mean listen ?"

" Come. "; she took him by the hand and led him down

But as they were descending, his eye caught a bat flying by. He stopped for a moment, but than continued at Sharon's hint.

In a dark and damp ally, a group of men was strolling, cowered in shadows and the smell of alcohol. It was Carlos's and his gang, the worst slime of New York. They were well known to the police but there was never enough evidence to buck them. Carlos him self already killed few men, and was involved in almost any kind of crime imaginable. He was a capable and resourceful leader and the others followed him gladly. But he was also ruthless and without a shred of mercy, and those that stood up to him were newer seen again.

Tonight he was going to get some quality time from the ladies of the night, and being generous now that his heroin deal has came trough, he brought the men along for the ride. They were just cutting a shortcut trough the ally, when suddenly a dark and wealthy looking figure, carrying a black briefcase, crossed and blocked their path. The stranger was an old man, gray hared with a long beard, but with many items on him that were labeled " big money " over them. At first Carlos and the others were pleasantly surprised that such a wealthy rodent found his way to them, but the stone cold examining eyes of the stranger were somehow terrifying even for Carlos. The old man spoke :

" … yeas… Yeas, you will do nicely. "

Carlos paid no heed to it, and took out his knife :

" You look lost grandpa… Maybe we can show you the way. "

" Lost ? I think not. I found exactly what I was looking for. "

" And what would an old geezer like you wont from us ? Maybe to carry your heavy briefcase, along with all the other stuff you've got. Hand it over. "

But the old man wasn't intimidated. In fact he came closer to him and continued :

" I have something for you here. That is, if you are capable for it. "

" You want to do business old man ?"

" Your area of expertise. "

" Don't listen to him, Carlos. "; Rodrigo, his first man said :" He just wants to trick you into letting him go. "; he came and blew blue tobacco cloud in his face. The old man's hand moved like the wind and before he noticed Rodrigo's cigar was extinguished :

" Don't smoke in my presence. "; he said coldly

Rodrigo mowed to kill him, but the briefcase stroke the dark concrete ground and opened before all of their sights. It was full of money, loaded with one hundred dollars bills. For a moment they were blinded, while the stranger continued :

" Twenty five thousand dollars now, and tree times as much when you complete the task. Are we doing business ?"

Carlos looked at him, and after a few moments pushed Rodrigo back behind him :

" Forgive my rash friend, old man. We will be happy to do you this job. What is it ? "

" Something you are perfectly qualified. A pair of friends is strolling somewhere in this city tonight. You are going to give them some good time. Something special from your arsenal. "

" What's the catch ?"

" It will be far more dangerous than any of you can imagine. A lot of you will lose their lives if not all of you, but… should there be survivors, they would have one hundred thousand dollars to spare… What do you say ?"

Carlos was looking at him with an amazed look. Something wasn't right here, but the money called to his greed. It glittered in that bag and shined on the pale moonlight, like solid gold it self. Finally he answered :

" You've just bought your self some hardware, old man. "

" Good. I shall contact you tonight and tell you the details. "; he said and left.

Carlos and the others grabbed the briefcase and started laughing, but not Rodrigo. Despite all, he was shook up by this dark figure, but he couldn't quite point his finger to anything particular. Finally he asked Carlos :

" Hey, Carlos; Do you think this gig is cool ?"

" The old bastard is obviously _loco_. Don't worry Rodrigo. After he brings the rest of the cash, he too will have some quality time with us. "

In the meantime on the other side of the town, Sharon was buying tickets for the movie, while Raziel was waiting in the shadows. After she bought them, they went in each on their way ( it was too risky for him to wait in line ), and met up at their seats. She gave him the ticket, just in case that a man comes demanding to see his.

Raziel was still a bit shaken about what happened, but fortunately it went away soon after the movie started. He had never seen such a thing. The wall it self was alive and was telling a tale of fearsome vampire slayers ( Sharon taught he might like Van Helsing ). It was just what was needed to put him back in good mood.

After the movie ended, they left for Sharon's home. Dawn was only hovers away, and she was already very tired. The streets were empty and deserted, for all the people were all ready deeply asleep.

" Until tonight… "; Raziel started. She looked at him and he continued :" …I could never imagine what was missing. "

" What ?"

" All this… everything you have ! I've must have seen this world of yours a hundred times over, but I never did saw it as it truly is. Eternity is a poor substitute for joie. "; he sighed :" I wish… "

" Don't. "; she stopped him :" Don't spoil it. Don't spoil this evening. "

He tucked deeper in his coat and led her on. She was so tired he was practically dragging her all the way. He hardly noticed it, but she was holding for his claw with one hand, and her other was over his shoulder. She was so light he could carry her without any difficulty.

Suddenly a bang reached them from behind. This chased away Sharon's drowsiness and they both turned to find a fearsome looking man in black leather on the hood of the car behind them. He must have jumped on it after they went by. A few others armed with clubs and chains and familiar sling-like weapons came out of their hiding places and surrounded them, and than more came from behind closing the circle. At this point Sharon was more than scared, against Raziel who was annoyed that they've dared to block his path. The first one spoke :

" Well, hello. Is it safe to wonder at this time of night, missy ?"

" Please… "; she said with her voice shacking :" don't hurt us. Here; take my purse, just let us go. "

" Are you telling me what to do ? You think you can order me around ?"; Carlos jumped of the hood and started approaching, but suddenly Raziel stepped in front of him :

" I think I can order you around ! Take the boys home and no one will be hurt. "

His coat and hat hid his glowing eyes, and Carlos didn't bother to look twice :

" You are _stupido _my man. I think you and boys should talk it amongst your selves. "

Before he was finished saying the last sentence, they grabbed Raziel and dragged him to the back ally. Carlos, and Rodrigo left with Sharon, who was backing against the wall :

" Now, where were we… ?"; he asked and took out his knife.

But a scream interrupted him. One of his " boys " flied out of the ally trough the air, and stabbed him self on the top of the lamp post. A few more screams followed, while the shadows that were running all over the wall started to gain a confusing impression. Two others emerged out, and run to Carlos :

" Hey, man… Let's just get out of here, quickly !"

" What are… "

Carlos was interrupted again but this time by silence. A soft weeping echoed trough the night, and than paces of one. Raziel got out without coat or hat, dragging one bloody, terrified, weeping member of Carlos's gang by the hair. He came out of the ally looking straight in front of him self, and than his head turned to Carlos. His eyes shined with ghostly fire, and the next second his arm span in his shoulder thus ending the silent weeping of his pray.

The remaining tree backed away from Sharon, but Carlos grabbed her and placed his knife on her troth :

" Get back, you !"; he yelled frightened and confused :" Get back or she's done for !"

Raziel was in the thrill of battle, and his anger was at its apex. In other words he had no intention to let them get away. Before they knew it, he vanished in the spectral realm. The four gathered together again :

" Carlos ! What was that thing ?"

" Shut up man ! Let me think !"

Suddenly one of them fell down with a large hole in his chest, filling the sidewalk with blood. They jumped back but there was nothing there. Suddenly Rodrigo shouted :

" Look out !"

But it was too late. A TK bolt stroke the other braking his spine, and Raziel dropped from above, punching Carlos and Rodrigo down in the dirt. Sharon fell to the ground too but only because Carlos released her when he took the blow. Raziel grabbed him with one claw and razed him up blocking his breath. He struggled in wane and than fear made him silent at the sight of the soul reaver on Raziel's arm. But just as he was about to taste it, Sharon yelled :

" No ! Stop ! Stop it !"

Raziel looked at her and released Carlos from his grip. He and Rodrigo ran so fast one would not believe they were on foot.

Sharon ran to the one that was lying on the ground. He was dead. She tried to run to the other, but she caught the glimpse of the ally on the clear moon light. It was filled with corpses and tainted in blood. As she came to one of them she reached for his pulse, but his body suddenly faded away. Not even his clothing remained. The other bodies disappeared too, and than the blood. The ally was clean and without a trace of the massacre it held before.

" Wh… what happened to them ?"; she asked confused

Raziel paid no heed. He came behind her and offered her purse back, but as his hand came closer she jumped back from it.

" Sharon, I … "

" What have you done to them !"; she asked angry and frightened

" I ate them. "

" You… ate them ?"

" I had to protect you. Come we must go now. "

But she snatched her purse and backed away from him :

" How could you ? They were… they were living beings, and… you are just going to leave now ? "

" Everything that lives, dies. You know that. After all, you work for people of such teachings. "

" I hate you. "; she said in tears :" Stay away from me, you… heartless monster !"

" Sharon… "

" Stay away ! I don't want to see you for as long as I live ! "; she turned and ran away in tears and sobbing.

" What was I suppose to do !"; he yelled after her, trying to justify him self, but she was gone.

Carlos and Rodrigo backed on the dumpster trying to catch their breath :

" Carlos, man; what was that thing ?"

" El Diablo… blue el Diablo. It had to be. "; he looked at him :" I think we are safe now. "

" Yeas we are… and you know what else ?"; Rodrigo said :" We are rich ! Fifty thousand dollars, man ! I'll start spending like a Rockefeller. We're rich man !"

" Yeas… we are. "; Carlos said and stabbed his knife in Rodrigo's gut :" Don't worry, amigo. "; he said while Rodrigo's life faded out of his eyes :" I'll take care of your share. "

He than threw him in the dumpster, and closed the lid. Just as the lid hit the edge, an old man appeared with another briefcase :

" Is it done ?"

" Yeas… yeas it's done, but it was too dangerous. I'm the only one left. "

" Report. "

" He's dead, and the girl too, but he took all my friends with him. "

" He's… dead ?"

" Yeas they all are… "

Before he could finish, the old man knocked him down in the pond. He tried to get up but he pressed him down with his foot so hard he couldn't breathe.

" You lying worm, rat spawned of foul blood; tell the truth or I'll kill you !"

" All right !( cough-cough )"; Carlos yelled as he released him :" The truth… you sent us to the devil. I barely managed to escape alive. We couldn't touch ether of them… he slaughtered all my amigos !"

" She saw his handy work ?"

" She did. "

In that moment the black briefcase landed in Carlos's arms. He opened it. It was filled with money. He placed it on the dumpster and touched it with his hand shivering with greed, while his employer turned away :

" Very good. You have done well. "

But suddenly Carlos stabbed him in the back. He fell down and turned to him with questions in his eyes. Carlos answered :

" You've sent us to the devil and now I return the favor ! Adios old loco !"

" You see… "; the old man said, while slowly getting up :" That was your biggest mistake. "

He stroke Carlos so hard he flew and hit the wall :

" You taught I've sent you to me !"

Suddenly his face changed in ghastly pale. What were once wrinkles now became vanes all over his skin, and his fangs grew long and sharp. Even his clothing changed, reviling his sharp claws. At once Leo grabbed him, lifted him up, and with a sadistic smile pressed him back on the wall, while his eyes burned with terror. A scream was all that was left as the testament of this dark night.

A heavy metal dour slowly opened, and two weary operatives slowly paced in chaos infested chambers of Section one, that bore marks of Jennifer's passage. Despite their trip was long, the commotion they've found was still boiling hard. They've had to contact emergency extraction, which surely gave cause for suspicion at the top levels, but they had no choice. Fortunately, everyone were too preoccupied cleaning the mess to pay much heed to it for now. And so, shrouded in chaos, they managed to pass relatively unnoticed, and reach Walter's stock. Biercof was there as well, shaken by his experience. At the first sight of them Walter was vividly relieved, though both looked worse than him, especially Michael, who seemed to be hit by a truck :

" What happened to you ?"

" A rough night. "; Michael answered

" We had something like it down here. Where were you during all the action ? They've called everybody in. "

" Another time Walter. Now I'm not in the … "

" I was looking at her eyes…"; Biercof interrupted constantly staring at a point of the floor :" I never saw… "

" Take it easy, junior. "; Walter encouraged him :" He took a hard one. "

" We'd better go to the infirmary. "

" It's booked. "; Walter stopped them as they started :" You'll have to wait in line. But I managed to save this emergency medical kit. I think it's a better option. "

Biercof stood up and went.

" Where are you going ?"

" To pray. "; he said and went on.

" O, and sugar; I took a good look at the list you gave me. I found something… disturbing. "

While, Michael treated him self, they've sat at the computer :

" This caught my attention. "; Walter said, pointing at one item from the list :" This is an experimental deuterium storage pod. In theory, you supply it with enough juice and a nuclear reactor, and it could power the globe for a week. But take a look at this… "

" Quantum accelerator ? What's that ?"

" If you could somehow connect these two,… "

" What… ?"

" You could disintegrate the entire eastern coast. "

They were watching the list before them, like a great puzzle they couldn't figure out, and the more they've watched, the more did icy chill squeeze their bones, until Michael came and placed his arm upon Nikita's shoulder :

" Come. "; he said gesturing to the wounds she got that night. They too needed to be treated.

While he was cleaning them with alcohol, she watched the hidden emotions in his eyes :

" Are you afraid ?"

" Yeas. "

It made her feel uncomfortable. He was looking at her wounds, but he continued talking to her :

" I fear what he could do to you. "

" What are we going to do ?"

" We'll wait for now. "; he said and resumed his work.

It was a chilly morning in a small church at the eastern part of the city, where a new member of believers came to pay honor to those that fell previous night. Sharon sat in the front bench thinking about the bloody event that occurred two nights before. Last night she couldn't sleep despite the fact that she'd spent most of it outside. Only somewhere in the afternoon did she managed to get some sleep. She woke up around three in the mourning, came here, and has been there ever since, trying to forget the last few days.

Suddenly a familiar voice came from behind, from a person in a shrouding coat and hat :

" You must hear me… "; Raziel said, sitting in a bench behind her ( She didn't hear him come in )

" If you don't leave here right now, I'll start screaming. "

" You owe me that much. Just hear me out, and I'll leave. "

" What about those pure people you've killed ? Did they heard you to ?"

He sighed :

" I told you what I am. I can't… be what you want. No meter how much I'd want to. "

" Do you want to ? How hard could it be not to kill ? Not to take a life ?"

" When I was a vampire… I did a lot more horrible things. More horrible than you can ever imagine. I tortured, crippled and murdered for a thousand years, and since now I never looked back. "

" Oh god ; listen to your self ! You talk of… of horrors here ? Your words soil this sacred place. "

" It is the truth. The truth you must know before judging me. It was a pleasure and a privilege to slaughter in Kain's name. I was his first bourn… his most terrible. And even after I rose from abyss he condemned me to, I resumed the same methods to achieve my vengeance. "

" So what ?"

" Until now, I never asked for forgiveness, nor tried to make up for my past deeds. I wanted to thank you, for opening my eyes… That's… what I came to say. Good by. "; he stood up to go

" Raziel… "; she stopped him, and after a few moments asked :"… do you know what this place is ?"

" No. "

She turned and looked at him :

" It's a temple to our lord Jesus Christ, God's son who walked amongst us long ago. He… took our sins upon him self, and suffered the fate most horrible, to redeem us from our crimes. "

" He sacrificed him self so the world could heal… Kain could learn a lot here. "

" The point is,… that he redeemed us all. Anyone could be redeemed. Anyone can ask for forgiveness. "

" I don't know where to begin asking for one. In fact I do… I ask for yours. Will you grant it to me ?"

She turned back and after a while said :

" Tonight Lynda goes out and I will be alone. I could use some company. "

If he was in front of her, he would saw her smile, but he felt it none the less and satisfaction sparked within his blue carcass :

" I'll be there. "; he said and left the hollowed halls with hope for his future.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter five ; Hell unleashed **

Kain was still working at his keyboard, within the bowels of his portal generator. He was inputting some astrological data into the mixture of programs for the Chronodeck, when Raziel appeared behind him. As Raziel came in, Kain tossed a swift look at him and resumed his work :

" Is there a reason for your interrupting ?"

" Do you really think it's necessary to attack this… Section ? After all they don't even know where your Chronodeck is. "

" Do not underestimate them, Raziel. I may have blinded their eyes, not their wits. They are more than capable to find us. But not for long. "

" And of course, you wouldn't go back now after you've already recruited Michael and Nikita. It would make you seem… unreliable. Why can't you just leave them alone. "

" How is it that you know their names ?"; Kain asked curiously

" I really don't need to justify my self to you. "

Kain stood up and faced him :

" My plans in this hell-hole shall resume with or without your approval. I told you before ; I do what is necessary for both of us. "

Suddenly Mica glided down to the hovering platform :

" Sire, your troops are ready and we await you to lead us in battle. "

" I gave no such order. "; Kain said :" I still have more data to process. "

" We wanted to fulfill some of your duties instead of you, to make it… "

" Wait a minute !"; he suddenly realized :" Tell me you didn't send the signal. "

" We… we taught you would be pleased… "

Kain grabbed her by the throat and held her over the edge. But than his angry eyes fell on Raziel. A spark of memory broke trough the anger and brought the abyss back, how he condemned him to the eternity of burning water, and guilt bubbled up in Kain's chest. He closed his eyes, annoyed by these feelings, and released Mica from his grip :

" Never attempt to guess my will again. "

" What's the problem ?"; Raziel asked :" What signal did she send ?"

" The signal to my two sheep within Section. Now they will do their part and I can't lead the assault. No one but me can complete this calculation, and only tonight will I have a clear view. "; he than gazed upon Raziel :" I don't suppose you could lead… "

" Don't be absurd ! Find your self another stooge !"

" Well, it seems that I have to be… in two places at the same time. "

A cunning smile shined on his face and he summoned Rene to do some plotting.

Clear and obvious fizzling of the ring in Michael's pocket startled him. He took it out. Just as he feared; it was buzzing and glowing. Nikita saw it too. As they looked up they saw George walking to the half-tower followed by a bunch of children of different ages. They were all dressed in green and were following in a line behind him. As the two saw him swiftly pacing by, another call came; a call for debriefing in the tower. They were away and unreachable during crisis and now came the time to justify it. It was originally meant to be rather unpleasant considering that they've had no excuse and the current state of the place, but not any more, since things were about to get far more bloody within the next half hoer. But before they left Nikita gave Walter a warning :

" If something like this happens again, stay down, and wait 'till it passes. "

" What do you mean, sugar ?"

But before she could indulge him, Michael came and called her away :

" We must go now. "

Already patched up, they left to see their superiors for perhaps the last time. While they walked, Nikita said :

" I won't let it be that simple. "; Michael looked at her :" This… Kain is a… A psychopath. We must at least give them a chance. "

He stopped.

" What is it, Michael ?"

He touched her long blue hair :

" When he grabbed you… when he wanted to bite you, I was lying in the grass. I …saw him as he is. He is something unnatural. "

" I… know. But still it isn't right to simply hand them over to him on a platter. "

" There's more to this than we know. "; she looked at his eyes :" We'll tell them with in the next teen minutes. "

" And what more can we find out within the next teen minutes ?"

Michael just continued on to the tower. As they entered to what was left of it, they found all tree discussing with haste, not noticing their entrance. The children stood aside in a group, while George was speaking :

" … only that you are too late. It seems we aren't dealing with an everyday foe. "

" Despite their obvious physical superiority, they seem to be highly sensitive to ultra-violet emission. We are modifying Section's lights as we speak. "; Operations answered back

" You think that the " Jacob " project will be enough advantage, should Kain strike again ?"; Madeline asked

And than they've finally noticed their guests. Operations gave them his penetrating glare :

" And where have you two bean during this attack ?"

" With Kain. "; Michael answered lightly

Suddenly all the attention in the room was directed at them. Nikita continued instead of Michael :

" He dragged us to him to witness Jennifer's performance. He… somehow had it on his monitor. "

" Why didn't he just let you witness it first hand ?"; Madeline noticed

" It seems he has some higher intention for you. "; Operations added

" His only intention is to get back wherever he came from. "; Nikita said :" He cares for nothing else here. "

" Yeas, that's thru. "; George answered :" Unfortunately we can't give him that. "

Michael's eyes gained a larger shape and his thin closed lips cracked lightly. Nikita was confused :

" What do you mean " give him " ?"

The tree looked at each other, and Madeline said :

" Kain's machine will have unacceptable casualties. "

" Casualties… ?"; by that time, Nikita knew from that dreadful list many options for destruction, but she didn't expect what came next

" Our planet will become unfit to support life. Any life. "; Madeline said coldly

Their two hearts suddenly changed sides from neutral to determined

" Kain is going to attack. "; Michael dropped it in front of them

At the same moment one of Kain's children was entering the room few hundred feet below them, where the main generator was running. He already took care of the guards, and with a swift blow at the control board and a few more on exact spots, he disrupted and destabilized its work, forcing it to shut down.

" What ?"; Operations asked :" When ?"

The lights suddenly went out, but the computers and the auxiliary systems were still running.

" Now. "; Michael answered

" Biercof, what's going on !"

" The main generator went out… Wait… the sensors are picking up something… somebody took over the elevator system ! It's going up !"

" Stop it !"

" I can't ! Systems aren't responding !... I must try to activate the backup generator. "

" You'll have to do it manually. "; Walter said, holding his tool box :" let's go. "

" You did this !"; Madeline said referring to them two :" Why else would he leave you alive !"

Operations took his gun, but just as they taught he was going to shoot them, he offered it to Michael :

" I don't know what's your role in this, but right now I need every man I've got ! Get down there and defend Section !"

Michael took the weapon, and he and Nikita went down to join the crowd. The main force gathered in front of the entrance-elevator. Crunching sounds started to emanate from the other side, and suddenly a stream of sparks begun poring out of them, while they were seared from the outer side. The sparks cut a big hole, and as it was completed, the dour exploded to the far end of the corridor. Slowly and with grace, Kain stepped in. Time was frozen for the next few moments, as the two enemies observed each other, and than his word coldly cracked the silence :

" Attack !"

A horde of bats flied in trough the hole, pass him and trough the shower of bullets. While his children scattered them selves all over the underground chambers, Kain him self stroke down the way to the tower remains cutting and hacking a bloody path with his claws. But those that fell aside, or those that would flee or hide, were left alone, and he and the others didn't bothered with them. It was a ruthless battle, if not a war, and it wasn't easy for vampires to progress trough, but they did. The blood of their foes healed any wounds they would receive, and the number of men started to decrease exponentially. Even with battery UV flash lights were they unable to defend themselves before the horde that slaughtered them and knocked out the systems one by one.

Michael and Nikita caught up with Davenport and together they've came face to face with Mica, Kain's third bourn. They started shooting her, and she jumped on the wall, bounced back of the ceiling and grabbed Michael in flight with one hand. Nikita shot her in her arm, causing her to let him go, and Davenport went in closing her from behind. Michael landed back on his feet next to Nikita, but Davenport didn't since Mica slugged him pass them two. But as they were reloading she hissed and yelled :

" Not with you, lambs !"

And jumped trough the went.

Kain finally reached the grand hall, from where the tower could be seen. George, Operations and Madeline were watching him trough broken window, for all the monitors were of. Kain tore apart one of their operatives as a display, but as he turned left he found a bunch of children, dressed in green.

" The infamous " Jacob " project. "; Kain noticed :" Let's see what you've got !"

They were telepathic, genetically gifted with strong mental powers, and now the group turned its powers towards Kain. Their minds battled, and many of them started to bleed, but their number overwhelmed him, and Kain was tossed on the other end of the hall. He got up, smiling and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The children started to look for him with their senses. One of them broke the water tube and slightly floated the room, to see him standing. But Kain wasn't standing. He was hanging from the sealing, looking down on them. He extended his palm, tossing lightning in the water, and trough it, on all of the children together. They screamed as their minds were being incinerated, and their bodies boiled in hot electricity. After they all dropped barely alive, Kain fell down, and one by one drained them of their blood and power. They struggled, and tried to stop him, but alone they were no mach to him.

Kain dropped the corpse of the last one in the pound, looking back at the tower. His pray was gone. They fled to the hangar where the chopper was waiting for them. And than, Kain sent a whisper :

" Now is the time !"

Operations, Madeline and George swiftly walked to the craft but as they've approached, a great earthquake stroke them. A blast of light and an orange and read cloud filled the area, disintegrating half of the chopper, and the rest of the nearby equipment. The lightnings emerged as the portal opened before them, and when it closed Kain was blocking their path :

" Yesterday on a throne, tonight in the mud. Yesterday you were something. Now, you are nothing. How low did you fall under my shadow…"

" I'm sure we can work out some kind of a deal. "; Madeline said

" Yeas. This is what I had in mind… "

He took out a tiny bottle of purple liquid and tossed it in front of them. As it broke on the metal flour, it begun to evaporate thick purple smoke that started to fill the room :

" You die, and I win !"; he said with his red eyes glowing like lasers

Madeline started chocking and fell down. Operations yelled and grabbed her, but he too started to chock. In a while all three were lying on the ground experiencing a strong epileptic attack, while their skin started to wrinkle it self. The last thing they saw were those demonic red eyes fading away in the cloud of purple smoke while his words ringed in their heads :

" You will feel the burden of age a hundred times grater than I did… "

Kain appeared on the main computer terminal, where Biercof worked. He started to type down something so fast, his hands were barely visible. In a few moments the computer displayed :

"_Uploading virus. Warning ! Security breach ! Erasing all of the files. Breach in the protected area ! Erasing all files ! Level 10 files erased. Level 20 files erased. Entire file directory erased !"_

Kain smiled self satisfied as he gazed around at the rubble of once proud Section one. The place was deserted, except for many dead bodies that lied in the scraps of glass and metal. The fuse boxes were destroyed, wires torn out of the walls, and all of Section's magnificent power, lost. The place that was once the most terrible anti-terrorist organization in the world, now resembled a hangar where something exploded. Now it was just a dark empty underground cavern.

Michael reloaded his weapon behind him, loudly, to make his presence noticeable. Kain turned and found him and Nikita, with weary and angry expressions.

" Smell that air… "; Kain smiled :" It smells like victory. Victory for all of us. "

" And what's our victory ?"; Nikita asked with sarcasm in her words

" You two… haven't done anything I've asked, but you performed admirably indeed. I am in such a good mood right now, that I'll let you walk away. Go ! Have your freedom or what ever. Though you'll need a lot more than desires to put this place back on its feet. "

" We aren't going and nether are you. "; Michael said coldly

" What ?"; Kain laughed

" You failed to mention the cataclysm clausal in our employment contract. "; Nikita said

" You simpleminded fools ! Do you honestly think I care about this place ?"

" Than you confess !"

" I didn't say that. Listen to me if you want my answer ! I don't care about your world, at least not enough to destroy it. Why do you doubt my word when I've kept it so far ?"

" You've kept it all right. And did you actually give us time to warn any of them ? You've killed nine tenths of this place, and it's population, our friends amongst them !"

" You try my patience and my mercy ! I won't repeat this again ; Get yourself out of my sight, or die !"

Michael shot him with his shot gun making a hole on him and swaying him backwards, but he just returned back in his previous position. All tree stood calm while the wound healed. Kain had his eyes fixed on his chest with an empty face. And than his lower lip slowly glided down exposing his clenched jaw :

" You insolent insects. "; he said calmly but with a tone that slowly rose :" You would choose oblivion, rather than to trust my word ! Now we shall dance, and your blood shall be my feast tonight !"

With these words he jumped between them punching them as he flew. They fell down shooting at him, but he was dodging the bullets faster than they could aim. He lifted one big desk and hurled it towards them, forcing them to cease fire and take cower. It landed in the water making a huge splash, and when they came out again, they saw him crawling on the walls like a spider, entering one dark corridor and vanishing in the shadows :

" Do you dare to enter my world !"; his laughter echoed from within

After a moment of hesitation, they followed him in, slowly pacing trough the layer of water on the floor. It was so dark they had to rely on their hearing as they walked, step by step trough the black water.

At once a shade passed by them and tossed them in the pound. The lights of their guns flashed in the impenetrable dark, and went silent again. They were separated by an entire corridor, at least that's what they saw while they were firing. As their guns stopped they've heard half loud giggle, and than Nikita screamed. Michael ran splashing trough the water and stroke a wall where ha last saw and heard her. She was gone.

" Nikita ? Where are you !"

He yelled but no answer came. Cold sweat dripped down from his face as he realized. He was alone in a nightmare. Her scream came again and this time a gunfire followed it. He again ran to it's source and found her in one slightly lit corridor. She was mad with rage, but with terror in her eyes. At once she attacked him with bare nails screaming like mad, but he managed to hold her down until she went calm again. He had to shake her a couple of times before she woke up, and than she jumped in his arms :

" I…couldn't… I couldn't… He's playing with us. "

A sound of metal hitting a flour startled them. It came from the interrogation rooms. Nikita grabbed her gun and took a deep breath.

" Can you go on ?"; Michael asked

" We must. "

They boldly stepped forward.

Light was emanating from the interrogation room displaying a moving shadow on the corridor wall. Someone was inside. They approached the dour, observing the interior. The room was like a white circular hole with only a silver metal chair to which one would be shackled during the questioning. The light was coming from the left, beyond their view. Nikita kicked the dour open and they found Biercof, with a flashlight in his hand working on some wires that were sticking out of the broken panel :

" What are you doing here !"; he asked shocked and startled.

" What are we doing here ? What are you doing here ?"

" I'm repairing the conductors of the backup generator. If me and Walter can fix the lights, we could turn the tables around. "

" I have never heard of such conductors. "; Michael said and pointed his gun at him. Biercof backed away, frightened and nervous :

" It's kind of a backup, backup... Walter had it installed once… "

Observing his reaction, Michael lowered his weapon :

" Hurry up. Kain is here somewhere. We'll protect you until you are done. "

They stood before him, with their back to him, and facing the dour :

" Good. "; Biercof said :" If I were Kain… "

His voice suddenly changed :

" …I would be terrified. "; Kain said dispelling the Biercof-guise

They realized who it was, but not soon enough. Kain grabbed them both by their throats and raised them high above. He tossed Michael on the wall, and took a look at the metal chair. As Michael flew trough the air, the chair broke itself of the flour and lunched at him, twisting and deforming while it flew. When he stroke the wall, the peaces of the chair stabbed around him, making shackles that chained him on the spot. Nikita was now alone against him. She tried to kick him, but it had no effect. She kicked again, and again, and she was about to strike again, when her body froze. She couldn't move and her thoughts started chocking again. But this time something was different. Kain's mind that overwhelmed hers, wasn't the same. It was less intense and les painful, but still it came over her like a cloak of shadows. She succumbed to his powers and faced Michael while he came behind her :

" Let her go. "; Michael said, begging :" Please. "

" Don't worry, Michael… "; Nikita whispered slowly, like singing :" My lord will let me take you… we will be his children… "

" Indeed you shall. It's time to kiss your weaknesses god by. "

" No !"; Michael yelled

But it was too late. Kain stabbed his fangs in Nikita's pale flesh. At once she twitched with a shock of pain and suddenly went down on the flows of closing darkness. Kain was draining her slowly, making her enjoy it like ecstasy. While he feasted on her sweet warm blood Michael was desperately trying to free him self. But it was in wane. He could only watch helplessly as Nikita faded away from the light.

Walter pooled himself, all filthy and with a spanner in his hand, out of the shaft tunnel of the back up generator :

" Ok. "; he said to Biercof who was at the top of the platform where the manual controls were :" Try it now !"

Biercof entered the sequence in the panel. The generator coughed a few times, span its power like a dead car engine, and went silent again.

" Damn !"; Biercof yelled and kicked the fuse box at his feet.

Suddenly it sparked so strong it knocked him down of the platform. But as he fell the generator suddenly coughed again and started humming. It was working. Walter got him up :

" You did it !"

" It's all in the ankles… ( ouch )"; Biercof said

Kain drained only third of Nikita's body fluid. She was all dazed as he released her from his dominating bite, still spinning her mind with his telepathy. As he turned her to face him, her eyes fell at his bleeding wrist. She just had to kiss it. To taste the red liquid that was dripping down from it. Michael was yelling behind her, but it was only a breeze to her ears.

Suddenly the wave of bright purple light exploded in one corridor and like a flood it showered the interrogation room. At once Kain was blinded. His skin started burning, exposed to high amount of light radiation. He started hissing and smocking, and before he could realize, he released Nikita out of his hold. She came to, and resumed kicking him. Blind as he was, he could purely defend from her, and with her final stroke she knocked him on the wall. He landed on the torn out fuse box he pretended to be tinkering while he was disguised in Biercof illusion. Thousands of volts streamed trough his body making the lights blink a couple of times and ultimately bursting in sparks. He screamed and roared as the electric power seared his flesh and mind. Finally he fell down with bad burns all over himself sobbing and crawling like a dying animal.

The shackles that were holding Michael chained to the wall, fell of by them selves and he and Nikita came before their vanquished foe. But as they turned his body over, it wasn't Kain any more, at least not in the face. It changed to a different, yet familiar form :

" He-( hack )- he… I guess you didn't expect this coming… _Michelle_… "

It was Rene, Michael's childhood friend. Together they were rebels in France, before jail separated them

" It can't be you. "; Michael said :" You're dead. "

" I have bean given a second chance… ( cough )… My lord brought me back… his strongest… after you betrayed me… after she killed me. "; he said referring to Nikita.

" I did … what was right. "; Michael answered

"… ( cough… cough ) You stabbed me in the back…. ( cough ) But it meters not… not any more. I've had my vengeance… at last "

Michael knelled beside him :

" Rene, if there's anything left of you, tell me where can I find him. "

" Sorry _Michelle _… Rene you knew is dead… you've destroyed him. I…( cough ) now I've returned the favor… "; he looked at Nikita :" You will get the pleasure of watching her… slowly wither to nothing… ( cough-cough ) "

Nikita touched her bleeding throat :

" What have you done to me ?"

" I gave you… half. "; he said :" But half alone isn't enough… I die… for my beliefs and you follow… because you have none… "

" Why… why was it you instead of him ?"

" You think he would waist his time with you… ( cough )… Master had to stay home to… complete… to complete his creation… He only took out the head prize. "

" Operations… Madeline… George !"

" Rene, please, tell me where is the device. "

" I've told you too much already… rot in your defeat and… God by… _Michelle… "_

His words trailed away and he died, turning into ashes that dispersed on the white flour. Nikita looked at him and they both realized that Rene was right ; they were defeated, Section was dead and Kain himself eluded them. Rot was beginning to muster…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six ; simple things**

Darkness was slowly withdrawing before the repairs, though lights were the only thing that could be made right. Nothing else in the Section could be restored 100 percent. The infirmary held most repairs for a medical emergency that occurred was beyond any priority. Three very old persons were occupying the facility, surrounded by any and all men and recourses that were left, and trough the protective glass on the wall, the ones outside could barely recognize them. Nikita wore a dark red scarf that cowered most of her neck, and together with Michael and Davenport, they beheld what was left of their superiors. They were aging rapidly, but not their eyes and nerve systems, and right now they seemed about 150 years old. One of the doctors brought the microphone to what must have bean Operations, and its lips started moving :

" … You are… all that... was left… You must… stop him… before it… is too late… before he… uses the… machine… ( huuuuhhh ) "; they could barely recognize his voice.

" We'll stop him. "; Michael said

He and Nikita went away, but as soon as they were off, Davenport received the final instructions :

" No meter… what happens… they are… to be canceled… once their… usefulness expires. "

Michael and Nikita caught one doctor that exited the lab :

" What have you learned of Kain's species ?"

" Well, this… this is the footage of Jennifer's cells. "; he activated the screen, displaying the cells infested by a swarm tiny dots :" These… small bodies are what caused the mutation. We call it the V-colony. The colony entered trough the bite, so we know it is carried in the slime of the carrier. "

" What comes next after they enter the organism. ?"

" They multiply and infiltrate every cell in the host's body, and start altering the DNA on the sub molecular level, causing the mutation. But… "

" But what ?"

" The V-colony seeks the foreign DNA in the host and amends the original cod copying the foreign one on it. "

" That must be why he gives his blood to his chosen ones. The V-colony turns their DNA into his. "; Nikita concluded

" No. "; the doctor said :" It doesn't turn their DNA into his, but it upgrades it to something similar. The colony it self never stops upgrading during the host's life, and it seems to use blood of its host as an energy resource. It… it even regenerates dead or damaged cells. "

" What would happened if someone was bitten and didn't get the blood sample from the carrier ?"; Nikita asked

" Than the colony would alter the DNA to a disintegration point. It would destroy the host. That's why the bodies they feed upon, fall apart. "

Nikita turned and came to the dour, trying to make her feelings unnoticeable. Michael asked :

" Is there any way to reverse the process ?"

" I don't know. I still haven't got a clue what V-colony is, not alone how to fight it. Kain him self seems to be the prime carrier… maybe he knows… Maybe he even knows how to cure Operations and George and Madeline. "

" We've heard enough. "; Nikita said :" Let's go. "

They left for Biercof's control center to start scanning the planet for anything that would hint them the location of Kain's device. But half way there, Nikita faltered and grabbed for the wall, not to collapse. Michael placed his hand on her shoulder :

" Can you continue ?"

" Yes… I'm just a little tired. That's all. "

He watched her while she leaned on the wall in a headache.

" I'm not going to let you die. "; he said

" That's good… 'Cause I'm not planning to. "; she looked ahead towards their road :" You go ahead. I'll catch up. "

" Are you sure ?"

" The sooner you start, the sooner we might get some results. "

" Take your time. "; he said and left her alone in the corridor.

But as soon as he was out of sight she went back to the medical laboratory. The doctor had his back turned when she entered, and she easily escaped his sight. Swiftly, like a shadow she moved pass the staff and found her self at the locker with the blood samples. It was already damaged in the attack so it was a simple thing to take that specific sample from the shelf, conceal it upon her self, and than to find her way back the way she came. No one saw her, and the sensors damaged as they were, were of little use to the security. After that she was at her post with Biercof, Michael and Davenport, joining them in their search.

As he punched the last few sequences to his keyboard, Leo stepped behind Kain and made his presence noticeable by a silent cough :

" Father, I'm sorry to interrupt… "; he started.

" No, you aren't in fact. I'm done. Everything is ready for tomorrow night. "

" We may have some more trouble from the Section. They are trying to find us, and though their efforts are robbed of their previous accuracy, their persistence seems to have increased. "

" Let them. It is all in wane now. Has the attack claimed anyone else except Rene ?"

" Lilly, David, Andre and Alan were taken from us as well. The others will recover. "

" You've waged a great victory today. I am very proud of you. "

" Thank you father… Ummm… There's one other thing… "

Kain turned towards him :

" Why do I have a feeling, I'm not going to like this ?"

" The blue demon… He and the mortal women… "

" I taught I told you to silence their friendship ?"

" I've failed you, father. They seam… "

" Where is this troublesome human now ?"

" She is at the Hoover-dram at the Colorado river. She is checking the water contamination. A load of chemicals sunk up the stream and she is determining whether the containers have cracked… I ask for another chance to… "

" No. Leave it to me. I'll deal with you later. "

He shifted to bat form.

They've worked restlessly for many hovers and time seamed to slow down to a crawl. Nikita placed her panel on the desk. She was exhausted and everything ached her all over. It would seem that the infection spread trough her system and started to devour her from within. Placing her elbows on the table she started rubbing her eyes. Michael came behind her :

" How are you doing ?"

" I can still function. Just let me rest a bit. "

Biercof appeared with more data :

" Nikita I need you to… What's the meter with you ?"

" Nothing. I just need some time alone. "

" I'll… get on this right away. "

He and Michael left back to work, leaving her alone, and now that she was, she could stop pretending. Her body fell on the table moaning and barely holding her self awake. Everything was spinning in pain and chill, even though sweat started to shower her all over. As her sight bleared, her hand crawled of the edge of the table and fell aside her, slowly reaching for her pocked. She took out her one ticket to survive.

The doctor passed by, interrupting Michael in his thoughts. The man was in a lot of hurry :

" What's happening ?"; Michael asked

" Jennifer's blood sample… It's gone ! It was there after the attack…"

" Report it to security. "

" Yes ser. "; the doctor left

Michael calmly placed his panel on the desk, and than swiftly paced to Nikita's post, only to find her still rubbing her eyes as she did when he left her. She looked at him :

" What ? Have you found him ?"

" Jennifer's blood sample is gone. "

" When ?"

He slowly approached

" Did you take it ?"

" No. "

" It won't solve anything, Nikita. It will only make things worse. "

" I know, Michael… I know. "; she took his hand and placed her cheek on his palm, closing her eyes.

" Your skin is cold. "; he said

They didn't speak any more. Everything that could be said, was said.

Massive walls of the white damn stretched before him blocking his view. He gazed at the huge construction that held back the river and supplied power to the human world. Even Kain had to stop for a moment to examine this giant marvel of engineering but not with pride like those before him, but with envy. How was it possible that such a simple race could progress so much, and his could only decay and devolve. The creativity these humans wielded was an insult to everything he stood for, and as far as he was concerned, it was an insult for every vampire, dead or alive.

The interior was well protected against intruders with many lazy men displaced trough out its hollow halls. Since it was the late night shift, they would not be very edgy, he taught. A silent and sneaking strike would be more intelligent, though a frontal assault would prove much more fun. Since he'd spend the last two mounts under ground, and behind various constructing activities, he decided to indulge him self.

Just as the next shift was about to start, a laud crash of rock and stone exploded trough out the corridors. All the nearby men ran to its source to find a large hole in the wall trough which they could see the outer stars. Kain was in front of it, standing amidst the rock on the flour, cleaning the concrete dust of him self. He was ignoring his hosts while he was doing that, and than his eyes fell on his shock-frozen spectators. A carnage was to follow in which blood was spilled to the point of flooding the flour. Kain felt a little naked, now without the reaver by his side, but this also was a massacre worthy of him. At one point, as he was progressing trough the damn, an Asian type of human jumped before him. He started making, what he taught were impressive moves with his limbs, as if saying " I'm a dangerous animal !". Kain was in fact amused by this and a mocking smile danced on his lips. The man lunched at him, but Kain simply punched his face when he came within his fist range. He instantly fell down, with shattered scull and face dented in the shape of Kain's fist. One other stabbed the knife in his back, but Kain just turned, and grabbed him by the throat. He pooled the knife out and said :

" You too, Brutes ?"

Carrying him to the turbine, he threw him in, shredding him to bits. When the water grew red he said to him self :

"…and that's what the blender is for…"

He turned around, only to find one man shooting at him near two giant gears. Focusing his telekinetic energy, he stopped the bullets before reaching him, and than simply approached, grabbing his neck and placing his head in between the cogs, crushing it into paste. But than someone kicked him from behind, and his claw went in as well, gemming the gears, and binding him there. He turned, and tossed the body of the headless man on his attacker, and both of them flied over the fence into the abyss below. He than tried to brake free, but all the pressure of the river was against him. He couldn't move the gears enough to release his arm, not even the other way. The rest of the guards gathered on a safe distance, and observed him trapped there. They opened fire cutting him trough like a swish cheese, but when they stopped the bullets just came out, and the wounds healed.

Kain was terribly thirsty, and all the wounds made it even worse. He hanged there with searing pain in his arm, and burning hunger for blood in his throat. Men came closer, but not too close, wondering what he was to survive such a thing. With his last strength, Kain focused his powers instantly catching one in flames, others in lightnings, and in a few seconds, they all fell down dead.

He than tried to focus to bring the bodies closer to him, but the thirst was too disrupting now, he couldn't do it any more. He tried even to shift into a mist and bat form and thus brake free, but he couldn't cast the spell. So all he could do was to send a whisper to his children to come to his aid, but in the mean time he had to wait under the flames of hunger.

An eternity passed for him as he hung there, and then someone came to his sight. It was Sharon, looking at him, the slaughter he caused, and his arm, trapped in the machine. He tried to charm her, to poses her mind and bring her closer to him, but all he could do is give her a headache. She grabbed for her forehead and yelled at him :

" Stop it !"

" Oh …rrrghh. It… doesn't meter…anyway. "

" What's wrong with you ? What are you even doing here !"

" Hmph. I'm holding…a diet…hrmmm. You just… stick around. This won't be… my end. "

He didn't look at her, being lost to his torment. Suddenly, he heard a sound of dragging. She was dragging one of the corpses towards him. Before she came to his reach, she stepped on the other side, and pushed the body to him, thus preventing the possibility of herself becoming a meal. Kain grabbed the body, and stabbed his fangs into its flesh finally tasting the blood that was sweet and fulfilling as it was in Nosgoth. He drained it so quickly she could barely take a breath, and than he got up, and dragged the rest to him with his TK, draining them as well. He was restored. One strong punch, and the iron gears cracked like glass. His hand was free and started to heal. First the bones grew back with flesh and skin over them. Even the glove repaired itself. He squeezed it in a fist, and than let it slide next to his side.

He sent the message to his children not to come, and then took a long wandering look at his savior. Both she and he were ignorant of what will happened next.

" Why !"; Kain finally asked, braking the silence

Sharon bowed down her gaze, and answered :

" Because I can…"

He stepped before her, and lifted her chin to see her face. She said :

" If something would happened to you, Raziel wouldn't be able to get back… without you. "

" Ignorant child. My help was on the way. "; he said calmly, after which he turned around, and started pacing :" Do you know, I was originally here to kill you ?"

" What ? Why ?"

" I am playing with some dangerous men who wouldn't hesitate to use you to get to Raziel. That is still a danger to me…to us. "; he turned to her again, and continued :" But how can I take your blood now when you gave me mine ?"

" This wasn't your blood…"

" All the blood that crosses my path is mine. "

" And what about me ?"

" You… I'll let you go. "

" You won't kill me ?"

" If you affect my plans, I will. Now be gone !"

She turned to go, but than stopped. She turned back, and faced him again :

" Why do you hate us… humans so much ?"

At first, Kain couldn't believe that she would dare to speak to him. He passed his shock and answered :

" What do you care. You think you could carry my burdens ?"

" You're just so mean, and hate-filled all the time…"

" Power sometimes does that. I am what I am !"; he said and than added quieter :" what was made of me. "

" I just wanted to know. I for one, haven't done anything to you. "

" You wanted to know ? Can you imagine what its like when even your best choices bring hellish consequences ! How I've wrought only waist land on the world I craved for ? How certain I had to be about my actions ? And yet… "; he stopped him self :" No words can putt the reasons to you. "

He touched her head, and his mind invaded hers. For a moment, it seamed like she was floating in a fog, but then she saw clear images, and felt what he was feeling in those moments… The killing fields of the sarafan, where vampires were left impaled on spikes to die the most painful death… Mobeus's manipulations that lead to the battle of the last stand… Tthe atrocities of the corrupted circle… The dark Eden… The Srarafan lord and his grisly army… And in the end, Vorador's decapitation, with men, women and children alike cheering like a blood thirsty mob before the butchering of vampires. He released her, and she almost collapsed before she restored control.

" Now you know what you are. "; he continued :" You are all mindless cattle incapable to think unless someone does it for you. I tried to save your kind from damnation, and all you did in return, was to reveal your true faces. And even here, with your statues, fountains and gardens, inside you have still remained the same selfish brood. Even though vampires had the first killing, you always had the first butchering. "

" Now wait… wait a second. "; she pooled her self together :" I confess that we have flaws, but we aren't such monsters you depict us. We are capable for exulted causes. We do terrible things, but we do beautiful things as well. We can create. We can feel. We can love. Are we all so foul in your eyes ? Is there no hope for us ?"

" Had your kind came fort in the beginning, certain things would have been done differently. "

" Why didn't they came fort ?"

" Because you were selfish as always and didn't bother to learn about the other choices at the time. "

" And when did you learned about these other choices ?"

" Four hundred years from then !"; he yelled, as if demonstrating his superiority.

" So… basically, you're mad at us because we don't live four hundred years to learn better ! Is that it ?"

With this she nailed him down. He stopped to check the logic of this ; She, a tiny human, question him about his rights. And yet he had to confess, from that point of view, he could see the reasons of the sarafan, and many other humans who used him over his life. He shook his head returning to his normal mood :

" Vorador would have liked you… You have find it adequate to lecture ME ? Lord Kain ? Ruler of the Nosgothic waists ? The condemner of the pillar of balance ? A being far more older and powerful than your IMAGINATION can comprehend ?"

" You weren't so big a few minutes ago…"

He roared at her so loud she fell down as her fear started to boil again and spread trough her like a scourge, but he got calm :

" Your life is yours once again, and you'd better pray to keep it. Such things are more easily taken than given. "

He shifted into bat form, and flied out trough the windows, that exploded before his passing.

Nikita was now working like a machine, running around and adding data peaces together, but not even with all her efforts was the Section able to locate any sign of their quarry. They've searched for more than a day now with only a few hovers of rest, and except for Nikita, all their strength was at its end. And while the others were surprised at her remarkable endurance, Michael, Biercof and Davenport were too busy helping her to notice. At one point Davenport concluded :

" He is not without his needs ! There must be something he takes. Something we can use to find him… "

" No. "; Nikita said :" He leaves no trace of any of his activities anywhere. Not even… Wait ! That's it !"

" What ?"

" We were searching his activities, and didn't bother to check his needs. "

" His victims. "; Michael said :" The bodies disintegrate, but they are still missing in the police records. "

" I'm accessing the police files now… "

After half an hover of search, they found one interesting town name with a very high number of missing people ; Dublin, Ireland, where they've met him right before the attack. The satellite image revealed nothing, but there were a strange weather distortion in the sky. A storm was summoned with no apparent reason, since all the winds and fronts would say otherwise. Its center was at almost the exact spot of their meeting.

" It doesn't seem like much… "; Biercof noticed

" It's enough… "; Nikita said :" He's there… I know !"

They left to get their gear, but Michael stopped Nikita by placing his hand on her shoulder, letting Davenport walk away :

" I'm fine, Michael. "; she reassured him

" You'll be much worse once we get closer to him. "

She looked at him with strength in her eyes :

" I won't let you go against him alone. "

" If there's a cure for you I'll bring it back. "

" Michael ; "; she interrupted him :" You won't leave me behind. "

He was looking at her for a short time, and said :

" The doctors have modified B-1 virus to attack blood cells. They think it will be lethal to Kain and any of his ilk… I'll kill you before you turn into a monster such as he. "

" It seems… that Raziel was right after all. "

And so they left for their new type of gear designed based on what little the Section knew of Kain's kind, and a spark of hope amongst all their despair.

Raziel jumped over the roof tops, towards Sharon's home. He was going there to say farewell since he wouldn't dream of leaving without saying good by. Guided by his senses he could pinpoint the direction of her house even underneath the ocean, on which bottom he would thread a certain part of the way.

Sharon was at her apartment, checking the results of the water tests, when she heard a door knob. She turned and found her self before Jim. As his drunk eyes angrily looked at her she yelled :

" Jim ! How many times do I have to say; I don't want to here from you again ! Get out before I call the police ! "

" You'd like that, more men in your house, so you could cheat me with some others as well. Who's Raziel ?"

" I cheated you with no one. "

" Shut up !"

He started to draw closer, and was almost upon her…

As Raziel entered the building he heard a sound of footsteps running up the stairs towards him. He jumped on the ceiling and was going to let the person pass, but he saw it was Sharon and he dropped in front of her, startling her :

" Aaa ! Oh, Raziel… You got to help me !"

" What is it ?"

" Jim ! He wants to hurt me. Please… don't let him. "

Raziel was going to climb down, to teach this Jim some manners, but suddenly he stopped :

" I have an idea. Come. "; he took her by the hand and led her to the roof.

Jim emerged angry and confused, to the roof of the building, only to find Sharon just standing about ten meters before him

" How the hell did you do that !"

" I warn you Jim, I have powers… If you come any closer, I'll summon demons upon you. "

" How stupid do you think I am !"

He started to approach slowly but threatening, and she started to " chant " something half loud. That was the agreed signal. Raziel shifted into spirit realm and came to the portal that was between Jim's and hers standing point. He shifted out just before Jim, hissing and roaring, with his wings wide spread and the reaver unwrapped. He was so terrifying in that moment even Sharon jumped back away from him, and Jim slowly backed away with eyes so big they were about to fall out. Raziel started to close in on him. Jim tried to hit him but Raziel caught his fist and slugged him far to the corner of the entrance dour, and also, to spice things a little more, his claw broke trough the wall above his head. He than grabbed him for the leg and started holding him above the edge of the roof, making him scream and sob like a baby :

" Please… Make him stop ! Make him stop !"

" All right, "; Sharon said :" but from now on you shall have to be a lot more taught full towards women. You can never know which one of us can cost you your soul. "

Raziel released him on the flour and while his blazing eyes shined on his terrified face, he spoke :

" Your worthless life has bean spared, for now. Pray that I don't change my mind. Be gone !"

He ran faster than ever, and when he was out of the way, Sharon and Raziel started laughing to tears :

" You were WONDERFUL ! ( ha, ha, ha ) I taught I was going to start begging my self !"

" Pray, tell… ( he, he, he ) What was that chant you used to summon me ?"

" It's latin for fish guts, see weed, African bird…( ha, ha, ha )!"

" And it still worked !( He, he )"

" Who would guessed ?... Any way I must thank you for your uninvited appearance… Why did you come at all, not that I'm complaining ?"

" Oh, that's right… I came… to say god by. "

The laughter stopped

" You are leaving ?"

" Tonight. "

She turned away :

" That's… good. I'm glad for you… "

He came behind her and turned her gently back towards him :

" Sharon… even if you could live for a thousand years to keep me company, even than this place would be foreign and alien to me. I do not belong here… But when I find what I'm looking for, it won't be much different than what you've shown me. "

" I… I know. Thank you for… being stranded here. "

Raziel jumped on the edge of the roof and gazed over the lights one more time. And than he noticed the wind that was strong up there. Strong enough for his farewell gift. He took her hand and placed her arms around his neck, placing her on his back :

" Hold on. "

" Raziel, what are you… aaaAAAA !"

He jumped of the roof with her, and spread his wings. The wind filled them instantly, razing them high above the roofs and buildings, and Sharon's fear was suddenly replaced by joie. They flied and soared across the night sky observing tiny people that swirled below, and up there they were part of the wind itself. Thy were soaring amongst the clouds, gliding between buildings and tasting this ultimate freedom, and in the end, Raziel landed them gently to the ground and she came in front of him with a big smile stretched across her face :

" Wow ! Thank you ! I definitely won't forget you now. "

Raziel looked aside her, towards the east and Kain's device on a distant island continent. He looked back at her face for the last time, again having the feeling of knowing her, but this time it didn't bother him in the slightest. She kissed his wrap where his cheek would be and backed away :

" Safe journey Raziel. "

" I hope it will be. "

He shifted in the spirit realm, and there his gloomy mod was waiting for him. He headed down his road, alone now, with the soul reaver as his only companion.

Sharon smiled and went back to her apartment. Lynda was already there, amongst the chaos that Jim left behind :

" What the hell happened here, Girl ! Are you all right ?"

" I must go now Lynda. I came to say good by. "

" What are you saying, Girl ? You are making no sense !"

" You've bean a wonderful friend these long years, but I must go home soon. I'm afraid that we won't see each other for a very long time. "

Lynda came closer to her. Sharon had a very satisfied smile and her eyes were shining with some inner joie. And although she didn't understand what was going on, Lynda knew it was serious.

" Well… You take care than… Ok ?"

" Good by, Lynda. I promise we'll meet again one day. "; Sharon hugged her and left outside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter seven ; the grand finale**

As the chopper flied towards its destination, a small force of three members prepared them selves for the horror ahead. While Michael piloted, Nikita and Davenport were arming themselves at the back. Michael was calm, his eyes frozen to the horizon before him. But deep down inside he was using all his strength to force the fear away and focus on figuring out the best tactics to use. Davenport loaded his weapon and its tube came pointed at Nikita, but only briefly. He hasn't forgotten the rest of his orders, and all that was placed upon his shoulders was making him feel most uncomfortable. He too knew well what they were up against, but before this ends he'll have two other foes to worry about.

Nikita was placing their gear in their packs amongst which were UV grenades that Walter made especially for them. She was silent and somehow slowed now that they've found the coordinates, but just as she was closing her pack, she heard something. It was a steady beating in her ears that suddenly got louder on its own. At once she was very difficult to move, and barely lifting her head up, she spotted the vein on Davenport's throat, pumping and jumping. The sound was almost mesmerizing, bur she shut her eyes and tried to look away. She was still moving extremely difficult and slow, and as she managed to turn, she saw Kain sitting on a seat opposite to her :

" Boo !"

She couldn't answer him, her body became even more heavy and stuck. Kain continued :

" You are tasting the first bites of your dark gift. "

" What… is… hap… pening… to… me… ?"

Her grim visitor gestured towards the front window. She barely turned her sight there and saw the horizon frozen before them. The propeller blade could be seen trough the top part of the window, moving very slow, as if time was slowed down, but just for her and Kain. She barely turned back to face him again :

" You… are… not… here… "

" Use your mind to speak to me, not your mouth. "

She focused her thoughts :

" You are not with us. You are in my head. "

" Correct. "

" Get out !"

" Is that the way to treat an invited guest ?"

" I did not invite you !"

" Yeas you did, and I answered back. "

" I can't grasp… I can't move. "

" Your senses are working much faster for your mortal flesh to adapt to. Your dark gift is speed related. "

" I don't want your gifts. I want to be changed back you took my life and are twisting it against me I'm dying cure me I want it to stop. "

" Focus when you whisper, Nikita. "

" There must be a cure ! For every process there's a reverse process ! Your infection is no exception !"

" Correct. There are cures. "

" Tell me what it is. Or I'll kick the trash out of you when I find you. "

" You have to do just that. "

" What ?"

" In order to stop changing into a vampire you must kill the vampire overlord before you change. Ether that or to die before you change, but I'd rather have you by my side than dead. "

" And I'd rather die than stand by your side. "

He stood up and approached her :

" I'll be waiting, my daughter. "

Suddenly he was gone and everything returned to normal.

" Did you say something ?"; Davenport asked. Her entire conversation with Kain seemed like a swift twitch to him.

She stood up without answering, and walked by Michael's side to the copilot seat. He looked at her just with his eyes, not turning his head around. She wasn't looking back but she answered :

" He knows we are coming. "

Upon entering the Chronodeck, Raziel came to the platform where Kain, Mica and Leo were standing. The portal was still closed, but there was something odd about the whole scenery. And than he noticed the smell of vampire blood. It was everywhere.

" If you would show up in time just once… "; Kain started

" What happened here ?"; Raziel interrupted and jumped over the fence and the abyss below, on the platform :" Where are the rest of your vampires ?"

" They are dead. Mica and Leo are the only ones left. "

" You had them kill each other ! That's just your stile, to sacrifice your children when you have no further need of them !"

" It was not a lightly made decision and I'll appreciate if you would restrain from bringing it up. There's not enough time or energy to transport them all back. This was the best I could do. "; he turned to the controls and Leo stood in front of Raziel :

" If you know what's good for you, you'll be silent from now on, blue demon !"

" Let me give you some advice, whelp ; it is a lethal mistake to throw traits at my direction !"

He grabbed him so fast, Leo could barely move against it, and Mica was about to jump at him, but Kain yelled :

" Enough ! Release him, Raziel !"

Raziel looked at him as if asking " or what ?"

" Don't make me say _please_. "

Just to humor them, Raziel released Leo and let him back away with Mica closer to Kain, who continued :

" The time has come at last. The planets are mowing into their rightful place and the final hovers of our imprisonment are upon us. "

He activated the controls.

Due to the storm, the chopper had to be landed a little further south from the field, on a nearby hill. The rain still wouldn't fall despite the impenetrable clouds which rotated above. Michael, Nikita and Davenport came out of the craft, and started to look around for anything out of the ordinary. There seamed to be nothing there, except that the clouds were appearing to circle in a loop around a certain place on the field.

The machine started to come to life. Power flowed trough its parts, the computer began displaying the status of the systems, and the portal hoop started to fizzle and rotate. Kain was lost in those displays. He typed on his keyboard and like a director, orchestrated this symphony of power. The computer sounded :

" _Diverting all power to primary systems…Dropping the cloak. "_

Davenport was annoyed. He taught that they've made a mistake by coming here and he angrily expressed it :

" This isn't the place. He's who knows where, and we are sitting here like…"

" He is here. "; Nikita cut him of calmly like in a trans :" I can feel his presence all around… "

" What are you talking about !"; Davenport yelled :" There's nothing here but corn and bugs !"

suddenly Michael interrupted them :

" Shush. "; Nikita stopped as well and listened.

" Yeas. I hear it too…Ooo…my… god !"

Electric charge started to emerge from the ground in the distance, making a huge half sphere that razed to the sky beneath the center of the cloud loop. It begun cracking and it burst like a bubble reviling their quest object. Kain's machine was glowing like thunders were forged into it. Huge and breath taking it stood openly before them like a fortress. A living fortress, for the next moment it started to move.

" …_activating dynamical systems. "_

" Yeas. "; Kain said slowly pronouncing it :" Come to life my beautiful creation ! Awaken and hear your masters call. "

Mighty engines begun to spin great gears, shacking the land like an earthquake. Horizontal cylinders started to spin around the vertical tower, and the symbols on the construction started to flash. It was accelerating.

The three gathered their thoughts and started to run towards it, but Michael first grabbed a parachute and strapped it to his back. Davenport got there first and hooked up a line with which he could climb up. But Michael and Nikita got there too late, for the cable fell off right after Davenport climbed it. They hooked it up on the next passing tower and climbed on it.

" _Engaging primary power sources… starting up generators… one…"_

From the first of the rotating cylinder towers, a read beam of energy, passing trough its rings all the way, stroke the crystal on the exit of it, and streamed down to the box on the lower side of the platform.

" …_two…three…four. Planets have reached the necessary position. "_

From each of the cylinders, a beam of energy emerged flashing like fire, in blue, yellow, and green color, and the portal begun to form in the rotating ring on the platform. The rounded roof above them opened like a flower, showing the stars of night, trough a hole in the clouds loop.

Suddenly, the system announced :

" _Warning security breach. Intruder alert. "_

Kain deactivated this announcement :

" They are full of surprises. Sheep have come to the slaughter house. "; he glared to his children, and they jumped on to deal with fresh meat.

As the two operatives entered the inner tube, they started placing the explosives. The machine kept accelerating, and the force of spinning was pressing them on one side, constantly pooling them away from the center. But than Michael noticed :

" We don't need to place much charge here. "; he gestured her down

Nikita looked and saw another charge already placed below the walking path. It was a built in self destruct system. There was still cures to be found and they've pressed on. They had to crawl on the walls to get to the center where Kain must have bean, and than Michael's foot got stuck on something. It was a claw of a female vampire he saw earlier, the one that refused to fight him and Nikita when Kain's double attacked the Section. She somehow got behind him, and was standing there as if on still ground. Ripping him of the wall, she held Michael to hang towards the far end where they entered. The force of the spinning was much grater than gravity now, and if she was to let go he would fly to the end of the rotating cylinder, braking his bones on impact like glass. She was about to do just that, but Nikita took out a small metal orb :

" Hey, monster ! Say Cheese !"

She tossed it to her and shielded her self behind her bag of gear. As Mica caught it, Michael reached and grabbed the wall. The UV flash grenade exploded in the vampire's hand, causing her to fall in the beam of energy that streamed trough the spindle and it sliced her in half. But Michael's weapon fell of his belt, and flied back to the end of the tube. It was pointless to go back for it. They had to continue.

Davenport found him self face to face with a vampire that stood without difficulty on the floor before him. The find grabbed him, and started to draw him closer to his fangs.

" _Opening portal…"_

Numerous yellow symbols were separated from the walls, and started to muster in a swarm around the portal ring. At once, they stroke it, and in that moment, the familiar explosion of watery energy flashed out of it all over the platform, and back in again. The computer said :

" _Portal stability 70…75…85…98 percent… stabile. "_

" Get in, Raziel ! Quickly !"

Raziel went forward, but stopped for a moment :

" You first, Kain. "

Kain smiled wickedly, and mowed to the portal. Just as he was about to pass trough, Raziel felt as something push him from behind. Kain dragged him to his grasp with his TK, and held him by the throat just at the entrance with one hand, and his reaver with the other :

" You should trust me more. I'll be there soon enough, but you must repair the broken sword first. "

Raziel yelled, just as Kain lunched him in, and the entire machine flashed stronger than ever.

The energy started to spin in red and yellow clouds around him, and as he emerged, Raziel heard a greeting voice :

" Raziel ! Redeemer and destroyer ! Pawn and messiah ! "; a figure he instantly recognized stepped before him. Moebius continued :" Welcome time spanned soul ! Welcome ; to your destiny !"

Kain deactivated the portal alone, and started a different procedure. The computer announced :

" _Entering coordinates…The pillars of Nosgoth !"_

Just as he was done, a hook on a cable fell on the fence of the platform, and Michael and Nikita dropped down from the horizontal tower section, to his presence.

" Congratulations ! You've passed my last and strongest, and reached me, but now your last move is sole my choice. "

Nikita pointed a dart gun at him, and Michael presented a detonator, which button he was holding pressed :

" Than choose. "; he said :" We've mined this place. If I let go of the button, we'll die and this place will be destroyed ! "

" It was meant to be destroyed all along. You've nearly added some extra charge. "

" All the better for us. Your mousetrap has turned on you. Shut this monstrosity down at once !"

" This Monstrosity ? You don't see the beauty of this magnificent work. Behold ; All of the lore you harvested spying on nature, combined by my design, bended the galaxy it self, and cracked space and time, to open a wormhole to Nosgoth. This machine came out of your lust to master nature, as well as my need. It is your monstrosity, and my legacy !"

" Save it ! Whatever it is it ends one way or another. Ether you stop it, or we will. "

" (Humph) You two have as much brain as a wrench and a chisel ; What would happened to your beloved Earth, if I would be forced to stay here ? Would you even live long enough to stop me ?"

" You aren't fast enough. "; Nikita said :" If one of us doesn't get you, the other will. I don't care about my condition any more, if the price is global cataclysm. I will gladly die to prevent you, but at least I'll take you down with me !"

" You forget the third option… "; Kain tossed

Suddenly there was a sharp " swoosh", and their hands were empty. Kain held both the gun, and the detonator. He first melted the detonators plastics to seal the button forever pressed, and then tossed it over the fence. He than broke the gun, and smelled one of the darts :

" Cute… One would think you have something against me. "; he tossed the gun too, and looked at them with cold anger, burning silently over his face :" I am so annoyed with you, that I should almost let you live, just to see how wrong you are. Almost…"

He opened his jaw pointing out his fangs, and his eyes flashed with white red light. The two draw knifes, and started to draw closer.

" _Four minutes 'till conclude of the operation. "_

Davenport struggled with Leo, but despite his efforts his flesh kept drawing closer to Leo's huge, sharp jaws. Than his hand extended, and placed a black metal tube in the vampire's wide opened mouth. A shot was fired, and Leo released him. Davenport got hold of the wall and Leo grabbed him self for his throat, and started to hiss. His skin begun to crack, and flames started to burst from it, as he screamed, and coughed. At once he combusted into flames and his ashes became a gray cloud that smoked away. Davenport pressed on to the center, putting the dart gun back on his belt.

The battle raged on the platform between two brave humans and the ultimate predator. It would seem that they were being saved for Kain's last meal before he passes trough the portal, but they weren't giving up without a fight. At one point Kain blasted Michael away with a TK bolt, and received a punch from Nikita in his back. He was slugged a couple of peaces, and as he turned he slapped her so hard she span a couple of times before hitting the ground beside Michael. But as she fell her face brushed itself on Michael's sleeve, leaving something on it. Michael noticed… it was a peace of her skin… no it was dust… it was make up. Nikita looked at him and at that moment he saw her cheek. It was pale green like the rest of her face she tried to hide beneath a thick layer of powder. Her blond hair fell aside exposing her pointy ears, and as her eyes blinked they instantly became yellow. As they stared at each other despair begun to circle their eyes, but strength returned in hers and she leaped like a cat back in to battle. Michael did too and driven by anger they started to advance against him. They were becoming such a nuisance Kain had to put all his effort to keep them at bay.

Finally he grew angry and threw Michael off the edge, into the abyss. Instantly Nikita screamed. As his body flied trough the air she suddenly felt time slowing down again. Michael started to fly very slow, almost like some kind of slow motion picture, and with all her strength she mowed pass Kain. She unhooked the cable they used to descend on the platform and jumped down into the gorge after him.

As Kain came to the edge of the platform he saw Nikita holding Michael by his arm with one claw, and with the other, the end of the dangling cable that was tied to the fence on the other side of the gorge :

" Bravo, my daughter. "; he said. She looked back to him with animal rage in her eyes, but he wasn't disturbed :" Hang around, I'll get back to you. "

He left back to his keyboard.

" _Two minutes 'till the conclude of the operation… Mercury J. is entering its final position… "_

Nikita dragged Michael up and he grabbed for the cable. In that moment she looked him as if she was looking at him for the last time, and than with all her muscle, jumped high in the air before he could do anything. She alone continued the fight with Kain, while Michael started to climb the cable as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough.

Two vampires fought with such speed, it seemed that time all around them was crawling to a stop. Kain was not attacking. He was just blocking her every punch and dodged her claws. Than he grabbed her arms and they came face to face :

" A grand daughter you will become. It is strength rather than power that keeps you on your feet against me. "

" Haven't you seen the commercial; power is nothing without control !"

Her claw slipped out of his and went for his face. He moved aside, but still it caught him, scratching it painfully. The force of her stroke was so great it polled her along towards the unformed portal. She was unable to stop herself and was about to pass trough at best, but Kain grabbed her and hurled her body aside on the ground :

" Careful, child. The ribbon is yet unformed. Its touch is lethal to a fledgling. "

His face scratch was healed, but some of his blood remained on her nails. As she gazed at them, she found herself unable to resist, but to swiftly pass her tongue over it, scrapping every drop, and even than she was still sucking her fingers bathing in the taste of his essence :

" Why do you fight me, child ?"; he asked her soul :" We are the same blood, you and I. "

" The Earth… Michael… Mi… Michael… "

" Come to me, and I'll let you have him. I'll show you the way to be together forever. Come to me and I'll set you free. "

He reached his outstretched claw to her.

" _Thirty seconds 'till conclude of the operation "_

Michael finally managed to get back on the platform, but there was no one there. The portal hummed and the controls flashed but now only computer was guiding them. He ran to the keyboard to try to stop the countdown, but suddenly a cable fell over him like a lasso. It was Nikita. She yanked it so strong she ripped him of the ground and as he flied she wrapped it around him, binding him. He was in her arms now and in front of him was Kain that grinned trough his sealed lips.

" Nikita, don't. "; Michael said strongly to her

" Finish him, Nikita. Bite in his soft flesh. "

" Don't give in. Be strong. "

" Feed on his life's blood. Give him the kiss of darkness. "

" You are strong Nikita. Fight this thing he forces upon you. "

Nikita hesitated. Her fangs were hanging over Michael's throat but weren't yet dropping. She suddenly shut her eyes, screamed in despair, and finally released the cable. She fell to the ground with Michael beside her, still wrapped. She started to act like she had an epileptic attack, twitching and shacking. Michael glared at Kain's now empty face :

" End this !"; he said to him

It was Kain who now hesitated. It was hard to confess but he was impressed. Suddenly he extended his claw and gripped Nikita's mind again. She instantly stood up and approached in his arms :

" You are unique, my Nikita. But the darkness is to beautiful… I am irresistible… Your braking is inevitable… "

Michael was working hard on his unfastening, but the cable was too resistant to unwrap. And Nikita was calm, swaying in her bellowed father's arms almost like dancing. Pretty yellow symbols started to hover above her head and were about to strike the portal…

At once, Kain released her, and she collapsed on the ground. His mind grip was gone, and his pain was the last thing she felt before the link broke. She and Michael both looked at Kain's sour face, as his claw reached for his back. He took out an empty dart. Davenport reloaded his dart-gun, standing on the exit of the tower section on the other side of the abyss.

Kain started roaring in pain. His blood began boiling and skin to crack and smoke. The cracks were glowing with red flames like it was lava running trough his vanes that finally caught his whole body, incinerating him on the ground. He was just lying there motionless and seared.

Michael finally managed to unwrap the cable. He helped Nikita up. She seemed a little better, with blush returned to her cheeks. She smiled at him and they hugged each other.

A sharp sound of a dart-gun firing, ripped the resident silence, and Nikita's face exploded in sudden shock. She slipped on the ground, practically leaking out of Michael's arms, and he had to pool himself together before he could realize what happened. Davenport reloaded his weapon, pointing it at Michael this time. Michael screamed and wanted to jump at him, but Davenport presented his detonator. He was pressing its button :

" Sorry, Michael… "; Davenport said :" …Orders. "

It would seem that this alien machine would become their tomb. Michael kneeled beside Nikita and took her in his arms. She hugged him back while B-1 virus progressed trough her blood. Davenport aimed at his last target.

Something jumped at his back, and Davenport missed. Two blue claws grabbed him from behind, sticking themselves deep in his flesh. It was Mica, that is, her upper half. Davenport struggled with her as pain spread trough him.

Michael turned, following the sound of Kain getting up. Still smocking cracks were all over the surface of his body, and from his movement, one could guess he was very much hurt. As he opened his read eyes he saw Davenport struggling with his half of a daughter. In his hand he recognized the detonator, but before he could act Mica bit Davenport's flesh. It was enough for him to loose balance and fall over the edge to the gorge below, and the detonator slipped out of his hand. Kain screamed.

" NOOooo !"

" _Opening portal. "_

A massive explosion shivered the ground and an entire vertical tower burst in flame and debris. The blast knocked Kain back down and the red lights begun flashing all over the controls

" _Warning ! Power source three damaged ! Insufficient energy ! portal destabilized !"_

Kain started typing his keyboard so fast it begun smocking it self :

" No ! Work, damn you ! WORK !"

But all his efforts were in vane, for the computer announced :

" _Destruction eminent ! Closing the portal !"_

The ribbon vanished and the portal was now just an empty ring.

Kain screamed in rage and razed his fist to smash the controls, but he stopped. He couldn't do it. It was still his creation, his Chronodeck 5 in which he invested every drop of sweat his undead body pored out for the past two mounts. And now his wounded machine was about to expire with all it had to give him. He has failed, but grief wasn't just his emotion now.

Nikita was almost dead. Michael held her hand above her panting body.

"… already… I can feel… it burning my blood. "; she said :" I'm dying. "

" No. You'll live. "

" … know that I… love… loved… yooouuu… "; her words trailed of, and she closed her eyes.

Michael kissed her dead lips and placed her hands crossed on her chest, while small explosions of electric discharges emanated all around the platform, shacking the Chronodeck in its foundations.

Kain watched them in silence and suddenly something broke within him, something long forgotten and repressed by ages of omnipotence and blood lust. A sickeningly familiar female voice echoed in his mind :

" … we have flaws, but we aren't such monsters you depict us. We are capable for exulted causes. We do terrible things, but we do beautiful things as well. We can create. We can feel. We can love. Are we all so foul in your eyes ? Is there no hope for us ?"

In that moment his face was as if he had a wail of vinegar to drink. He approached Michael and slowly spoke :

"… give her to me. "

Michael got up and stood in front of him. He cared for nothing any more and would gladly die a painful death, rather than let her be defiled any more. Kain grudged, and sighed annoyed :

" I'm beginning to loose my patience with you. Thrust me !"

Michael looked at him and saw something new in his eyes, something that wasn't there before. He beheld this new spark in his eyes shortly, and than stepped aside.

Kain ripped one of the cables of the portal ring with one claw and with the other he took Nikita's body. Before Michael realized, Kain's other claw grabbed the live wire. Energy surged trough them both, and Kain started to scream in pain while sparks of discharging streamed trough his body and into Nikita. The cracks on Kain started to grow and spread, but at the same time the cracks on Nikita started to decrease and vanish. For a while they both glittered with blue light and than Kain had to rip the wire out of his claw, thus ending the process. He tossed Nikita on the ground and crawled to the control desk where he drank the entire blood supply in his thirst.

As Nikita opened her eyes she was in Michaels arms. His pupils spread as she awakened and inside was joie he would never express. He helped her get up, and it was only than that she remembered what happened. There was no thirst, no fangs, no trace of any vampire features on her, only the bite scar was left on her neck, but other than that she was human again. They both looked at Kain who took a small crystal case with three tiny wiles of blue liquid, out of some hidden drawer in his control desk. He tossed it to them :

" It's the cure for your masters. Do what you want with it. "

" Why ?"; Michael asked. Kain laughed to him self trough the braking pain he endured

" Because I can. "; he made a short pause and continued :" I like you, both of you. And to hear it from me is the greatest compliment you can think of. "

" …_seven minutes 'till detonation. "_

" You have that much to get yourselves out. "

" What about you ?"; Nikita asked

" You'll be sure to hear from me again… in a week or two. Only I won't be as benevolent as I am now. "

They watched his amazing transformation, but he too couldn't believe him self. In time he taught that all the knowledge would come to him, but an idea for such actions newer crossed his mind before. He almost remembered what he was like before that faithful day, the pillar of balance fell down crumbling behind his steps.

Michael and Nikita looked around at the remnants of the machine they came to destroy :

" There were never any danger to us. It was safe all along, wasn't it ?"; Nikita said : " If you had just told us… "

" You wouldn't believe me. "; Kain interrupted :" It's a pity the cost of trust is so high, otherwise all this would be unnecessary. "

" Can't we fix it somehow ?"

" Aww… How sweet. Little people want to heal my broken wings. "; Kain said mockingly and stood up :" Short than supplying me with 1.6 GW of raw power, no, there is no way to fix it. Get out before I eat you. "; he was serious about the last one

" 1.6 GW… What about thunders ?"; Nikita said

" I'm too weak to cast lightning right now. "

" Not you, you egomaniac, I meant outside. "

Kain razed his gaze at the stormy night. The lightning cracked trough the clouds above him. He started considering :

" An average lightning has 1.2 GW, but if I could supply it to a capacitor and than discharge it in a critical moment… "; he began calculating :" It… might work. It will be close… But someone would have to maintain the systems while I make the connection. "

They looked at each other. Michael said :

" What do we have to do ?"

With his telepathy, Kain gave them lore of the controls, and controls alone, and than jumped to the tower entrances section. He took one long already wrapped cable ( that was a leftover of the constructing ) and placed it upon his back, but he couldn't teleport to the top being too wounded. So he stabbed his claws in the walls and started to scale them in Raziel-stile. But just as he got to the top, a lightning cracked the sky, and the clouds dropped their heavy baggage all over him. Rain started to shower his cracked and weakened skin, searing him like acid.

" Grate… ( hrmh )… all I needed. "

The rain swiftly got worse. Kain tied one end of the cord to the newly made lightning rood, and took the other, while the machine span below him with an amazing speed. Focusing his senses, he slowed it down for him, and than hesitating briefly, jumped to the spinning abyss beneath him. A lightning flashed as his silhouette was falling down, and the chill acidic touch of water grabbed him in the grip of pain. He missed. The exploded tube swept him off his course, hitting him at full speed. Both, Michael and Nikita felt a pain in their heads, but they continued.

The fire still burned on the ruined reactor tube that span around with a cable dangling on it. A bloody three finger claw, emerged out from the side, and Kain climbed on the led, roaring at the sky and waving his claws at the rain, trying to scare it off like a desperate animal. He opened the hatch, and entered in. The nuclear reactor was being overheated, the metal around radiated, and bunch of debris from the explosion were blocking the path of the energy beam. Kain first tied the other end of the cord to the electrode of the stabilizer, and than started to clear the path for the energy. His strong muscles slowly bended the metal wreckage, that threatened to shatter in peaces every moment now. But the final piece was too heavy, and he couldn't get it out of the way.

" GnnhhhaaaaRRR !. "; he released it :" No ! It's not over ! I'll have you in dust at my feet !"

At the risk of having the tube brake off, he ripped one of the construction bars that held it together at this speed, and plunged it like a leaver beneath the troublesome barrier. Pressing hard, he managed to bend it enough for the stream of energy to flow again. Returning the bar back, and bending the metal around it, he yelled to them :

" NOW !"

They canceled the negative charge on the lightning rood, and directed the beam of protons at it, attracting all the thunders on it. The electricity, streamed trough it down the cord Kain placed and into the damaged reactor. Instantly, an uglier beam of destabilized energy flashed trough the tube, and the portal started to come to life again. As Nikita turned, she saw tormented, bloody, demonic appearance of Kain's beastly self, jumping on the platform behind them. Any nobility he had was gone, replaced by a savage animal, that the unspeakable pain dug out of him. He grabbed them in his iron grasp, panting like a wild bull, and his mouth came half opened. Just as they taught he was going to drain them dry, they flied trough the air, as he threw them to entrance of one tube :

" GOOO !"; he yelled to them. They didn't need to be told twice.

Clutching the cure, Michael led Nikita forward to the exit hatch, leaving Kain alone to struggle for his escape. When they emerged on the outer side, Nikita grabbed Michael's chest, and he opened a parachute that was still on his back. The speed of rotating filled it with air, opening instantly and throwing them up in the stormy sky.

" Look !"; Nikita suddenly shouted

And from there they could see that the bar, which Kain used to make a thunder collector, was beginning to bend and the cord to separate from it, due to the rotation. As they landed, they hurried to the chopper. Michael took a gun and fired a couple of shoots at the telephone pool cutting down one long cable. He swiftly gathered it, while Nikita started the chopper.

" _Uranus entering it's final position. Opening portal…warning ; Portal stability dangerously low. "_

" …Yeas…Yeas ! Work. "

Kain dribbled at the controls. His whole body ached and burned, and his mind span. Blood leaked out of him over his cracked skin making him even more thirsty. He saved his last strength for this.

" _Capacitors charging. Setting the timer… ten seconds before detonation. Portal stability 60 percent. Two minutes till… "_

" Hahhh ! It seams I'm going to pool trough a kea hole. "

Nikita had to pilot the chopper most carefully, to avoid the lightning strike. Mean while Michael made a lasso out of a cable with a bag tied to the other end. It was layered with rubber and thus it was safe from thunders. As they came close enough he opened the side dour of the craft and yelled to her :

" Keep it as steady as you can !"

" I'm trying, but the wind is too strong ! It will carry us straight into a thunder bolt, if we go any closer !"

The roaring wind whipped trough the air tossing the chopper left and right, and as hard as he tried, Michael couldn't throw the lasso on the lightning rod. And than suddenly the chopper got calm, though the wind still blew all around. Michael looked with misunderstanding and saw a woman in the white doctor's coat, long brown hair and eyeglasses, holding the tail of their craft. For a moment all was silent and he could hear her saying :

" Throw the cord, Michael. "

He didn't wait much to wonder about it and aimed again. The ring of cable flew in the dark rain, passing trough brightness of lightning flashes and finally fell around the lightning rod. It instantly grabbed it in its grip and the rotation of the device made the bag on the other end wrap around it binding it back to its place.

Michael looked back at the tail, but the woman was gone, and the chopper started shacking again. He got back in and closed the side dour, while Nikita pooled them out of there :

" You are a regular cowboy. "; she said to him, and flied the craft away from the spinning machine.

A loud rumble echoed above Kain's head. Thunder stroke the construction, cracking the roof. A large piece of metal fell off, and on the platform, cutting two wires that lead to the portal hoop. The piece stroke him, and he fell down. When he came to, he saw the wires dangling on the floor.

" _Warning; critical error. "_

" No ! "; he said, with hope at its end

He got up, and grabbed the cable ends with bare hands, making a connection with his body. Thousands of volts fled trough him as he squeezed his claws around the live charge. His knees faltered in pain, and he was left hanging, holding gaspingly to the wires.

An eternity passed… He was standing bound by his arms to two searing poles, near a pool of fire in a hell-like cave… A sword was sticking out of his chest.

" You shall have the blood you hunger for… "

Mortanius approached…

" Nothing is free Kain…."

" Nothing is free Kain… "

" Nothing is free Kain… "

" Not even ESCAPE… death cannot reign in a world without _life. _"

" RAAARRRHH ! Roth in hell you old fool ! I've killed you ! I'm free of you ! Roth in heal all of you !"; But the faces kept stalking him…

" I know you are here, demon. The stench of death clings to you. Come to slay the slayer of vampires, have you ?"

" Your name was drowned at the back waters of passing time. All your plans were set a light, and seared to smoke and ashes ! Tortured eons of suffering are too good for you, vampire !"

" All in time sirrah. Yes, time. Unless you master it - it _will_ master you. "

" Fear him not, Bane - he is but a whelp; his soul is ours for the taking. "

" Burn! Wretched vampire! Burn! "

" Meddling with the affairs of man can do us no good. Sarafan witch hunts are much too tedious to concern ourselves with. Am I understood Kain ?"

" I am _your_ creation, Kain - now, as before. You criticize your own work. You are not God ! This act of genocide is unconscionable ! "

" …The soul reaver… to feed on the souls of any creature it strikes. Kindred, this blade and I. "

" Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha ! Call your dogs ! They can feast on your corpses ! "

" Come, Kain . . . come, share my pain . . ."

" The scourge of Nosgoth is upon us, friends ! We shall die today as heroes, lest we live tomorrow as slaves !"

" You thought yourself a king when in fact you were a pawn ! You have served me well, Kain. "

" You have seen my plans vampire, as I have seen your destiny… The future says you die. "

" Don't you see? My silencing of Ariel, and it's calculated repercussions, is but the first act in my theatre of Grand Guignol. Of which _you_ are the tragic "hero" . Play on, little vampire, play on..."

" And, by what right, cursed one did you send my kind into that place of evil ? You are a degenerate remnant of a cursed race, doomed to walk the night as a parasite ! Your life is easily snuffed out… snuffed out… snuffed out… "

" _Emptying the capacitors… "_

Those were the last words he heard. Kain forced his claws close, and placed the wire ends together. The voltage was so strong now, it held them stuck to one another, and he collapsed on the floor before the portal.

"… _eight… seven… six.. .five…"_

" AAAAAAAHHHHHH ! "

His body begun to glow and shrink. A cloud of smoke, and a white bat-like creature in it, flapping its wings flown towards the shrinking worm hole.

" … _two… one… Detonating. "_

Flame and explosions rouse everywhere, hiding it as it fled towards the closing portal. Behind the chopper, far in the distant horizon, Kain's device exploded, and its shreds were dancing high above the clouds. Flame, sound, and blasts filled the wet air.


	9. Chapter 9

**The final chapter**

On the inner side of the protective glass were beds with three withered corpses. Or at least they appeared as such. George, Operations and Madeline were alive motionless zombies. Dark gray wrinkled and crumbling skin cowered their skeletons, and their organs withered and shrunk. Hair was falling off them, white like snow, and the gray bones found their way to the surface of the empty skin. Their lips withdraw, and yellow jaws and teeth were sticking out. But despite it all, their eyes were still alive, looking around with sadness. A terrible fate, Kain bestowed upon them.

Michael and Nikita approached. One of the doctors came to them :

" We don't know… They should have bean dead long by now…"

Michael, watched for a while, and than opened his bag, taking out the glass case :

" Give one to each of them. "

" What is it ?"

He just looked at the doctor with his cold gaze, and that was enough. The doctor went to do so.

" Are you sure Michael ?"; Nikita asked :" Without them… we could be free. "

" No one deserves that. "; he said watching the horrid display

" I confess… not even them. "

" It is the right thing to do. "; he said, and then a little later :" We'll find some manner of reward. "

The doctors opened the case, and put the contents to the infusions. For a while nothing happened, but than the three started to move. It seamed as their skin was inflating, and changing color. Hair grew back in to the same hair cuts, and their hearts begun beating. In just a few moments they were restored. They got up, watching at themselves, with a smile of satisfaction shining on their faces. And than they looked at their saviors with a thoughtful look. The only thing Michael and Nikita could do now, is to have faith in their decision.

" Well done. "; Operations said

In the broken tower all five of them were waiting for the next act of the play. Biercof entered, and displayed the data on the main screen. After viewing the reports, Operations spoke:

" Our teams were on the sight of Kain's machine. The explosion was very efficient. Only shreds were found, and some nuclear fuel. Also, all of his posts have bean wiped out in the same method. He covered his tracks well, and disappeared like he never existed… Our health is restored, and a sufficient fond is being withdrawn from the over-site to restore Section as well. At least we have time to do so, now that Kain has cleared away our competition. But we expect them to come again soon… There is one thing that was recovered from the sight. "

He presented a black box. Opening it, he took out the CD labeled " The legacy of Kain " :

" It is sealed with your DNA cod. "

Michael took a needle, and placed a drop of his blood on the DNA scanner. Nikita did the same. Biercof inserted the CD, and started to type something. At first he seamed disturbed, and then said :

" It's a virus. It's spreading too fast, I can't stop it… "

Every screen in Section instantly showed the same picture; Kain sitting behind a desk, in a large letter chair, and in the back was the window that looked at the Eiffel tower and night above Paris. He spoke :

" If you are watching this right now, it means that it's over. One way or the other. This " Note " was made in the last few hovers before my final act. I wanted to… thank you Michael and Nikita, for being the only two humans in the world, I could count on… to the certain end. I only hope that I haven't caused too much trouble (he- he). If my three heads are watching this, they should know, that there are some things in this world that they can't control. Some powers shall stay forever beyond you, looking down at your maze, your plans and plots. Take comfort in the fact that it is for the best. As for me… I, of course, hope that everything worked out fine for me, for your sake. Things would get very ugly, if I am not home right now… "; he turned towards the window and beheld the Eiffel tower :" Truly fascinating… your creativity. Hold on to it. It may yet be your salvation for the future ahead. Take care you two, and; Good night. "; the screens went back as they were

" It backed away. "; Biercof said :" The systems are back to normal. "

" Well "; Operations said :" You were to be… canceled ?"

" …you were to be left rotting ?"; Nikita added

" Now that it's all over, you'll need us. "; Michael pointed out

" Your status is returned. You are off the cancellation list. And you've deserved some rest… let's say two weeks. "

They turned to go

" The disc ?"; Madeline asked.

Nikita came and took it in her hand. She watched it for a while, and then left it back on the table :

" File it. "

With this short phrase, they left.

It was nightfall. The sky was clear and filled with stars above Dublin, and the air fresh and chilled like it can be only after the storm. They sat on a clearing, embraced, looking up, gazing at the universe now opened differently and new. Nikita broke the silence :

" So we're right back where we started. "

" That's not truth. "; Michael answered :" We're…wiser now. "

" There is life beyond the stars, and death "; she said sarcastically, but with certain amount of amusement :" It sure gives hope in the great order of things. "

" Don't despair Nikita. We still have each other. "

She looked at him, and he placed his palm on her cheek. She took it and a taught came trough her eyes :

" Do you think… he made it ?"

" Yes… "; a woman's voice came behind them :" They both did. "

They turned suddenly and saw a woman in a white doctor's coat and glasses. She had a long gray hair strapped in a tail that was falling over her back and a warm smile that shined on her face. Michael recognized her :

" You… you held the chopper steady. "

" Are you a vampire to ? Your master left you behind ?"; Nikita asked annoyed that the whole thing isn't over

The woman dropped her eyes innocently :

" I am a vampire, but I am no creation of Kain's, nor do you need to fear me, for I don't need blood to survive any more. "; she came closer :" Thanks to joined efforts of Raziel and Kain, my world is healed, and the curse of blood thirst is lifted from my kind. From that world I came, trough space and time, and for thirty years I waited their arrival, so I could prepare them for what lies ahead. And now my duty is done thanks to you. "

" Maybe you should sit down… "; Nikita said, with distrust in her current mental stability. The woman smiled back at her :

" You have proven your self worthy… Behold !"

Blue light started to emanate from her skin and she was raised up, hovering before them. Her white coat changed to a priest like robe decorated with black collar and golden strips that fell to the ground, her hands became three fingered, her skin became blue, and she became a he. Big black feathery wings broke out of his back and reached to the stars above. This dark blue angel stretched himself and glided back down on the ground :

" Ahh… it was thirty years since I last stretched my wings… "; he than looked at them :" Don't be afraid. My intention is not to harm you. "

" Than… what is your intention ?"

" It was my guise of Raziel's former love, Sharon that made him realize that vengeance won't give him the peace he desires, and it was your selfless devotion to each other that made Kain realize that no life is worthless, especially not human's. "; he kneeled :" For this I thank you. "; he bowed before them and his wings laid on the grass

They were surprised, to say the least. No one ever thanked them before for something they did. This was practically the first time they've got thanks for their hard work, and they could get used to it.

" Well… you are welcome… I'm sorry that you got stranded here, now that device is destroyed. "

Yanoss laughed :

" It is truth that the technology Kain mustered could provide for my needs, but a spark of fate in the right place can serve just as well. "

He spread his wings and rose him self in the air. Extending his blue arms, he summoned the stars to form a ring of rotating symbols that opened the portal to the beautiful green land bathed in sunset. White marble columns rose from the ground and into the sky, far beyond their sight. Yanoss Landed back before them, and Michael noticed :

" You could have sent them back at any time ?"

" Than they wouldn't learn anything. "; he said amused, and continued in a most honored tone :" As a reword for your virtue, I offer you to return to Nosgoth with me. It is a world of difference, but as you can see, not without its beauty, and you would be treated with all the honors you are entitled to. "

" Will, Kain and Raziel be there ?"; Nikita asked

Yanoss smiled :

" I doubt you'll be able to recognize them… Will you accept my offer ? I won't be offended should you decline. "

Michael looked at Nikita. They watched each others eyes, and than he answered back :

" Our lives are here. "

" Than live them well. And, always remember what power it was that made the beast see trough his rage. Never forget where true power resides. Fear well. "

With few waves of his mighty wings, he flied trough the portal and waved back to them before it closed behind him. And Nikita and Michael… Their future begun with the next kiss they shared.

A yellow and orange cloud appeared above the black and white marbled floor. It was flashing and fizzling, and when it was gone Kain's tormented body landed on the center. He was on his back, barely moving, and still alive. Drops of rain started to fall from the evening sky:

" Great…all I needed…"; he lost his consciousness.

A hooded figure approached in a long gray robe. It placed his hand on Kain's forehead, and after a few moments, waved above him, making an energy shield that protected them from rain :

" So…you have finally returned to us, lord Kain…";

He took the hooded robe off and placed it over Kain's body. Huge ears, razor sharp yellow eyes, and green skin emerged. Vorador lifted him in his arms :

"…my old friend…"

Long straight shadows of white pillars, cowered his trail, and the ancient vampire entered deeper in the darkness of the woods…

_**Kain ended up two hundred years before Raziel's point. Under Vorador's care he swiftly gained back his powers, and used the time streaming chamber to catch up with him, but that's another story…**_

**The end**


End file.
